Promise Me No Promises
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: (Sequel to Our Promise) Finally, after months of pain and heartbreak, Regina Mills and Robin Locksley were together at last. They know it will be hard. There will be fights and talks and jealousy, but they know they can make it to the end. Together. Follow Regina and Robin through the adventures of their life, finding ways to make it through the good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for following me and others on this exciting new journey! I absolutely cannot wait to hear your thoughts on the start of Robin and Regina's relationship! I have so much planned for them, and I hope you'll enjoy the story as it moves along. Once again, all of you are amazing! Love you guys!**

 **Without any more waiting, here is the sequel to** ** _Our Promise!_**

 _ **Promise Me No Promises**_

It had taken months. Months of love and nourishment and trust. It had taken months for Regina and Robin's relationship to develop to the strongest level it's ever been at. It took months for Robin to truly believe he was the one Regina wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Regina had no idea how badly her words and actions had effected Robin, and apparently, they left burning scars. Robin had felt like a disappointment, like he would never be good enough for her, and after long talks and loving kisses, Robin finally started to believe Regina's feelings for him were true.

And it was mornings like this, when Regina realized how lucky she was that Robin had stayed through all of it. Regina and Robin were laying in bed, Regina facing Robin, silently watching his chest rise up and down. Regina smiled in the dark, the sunlight starting to creep in through the blinds and curtains. Regina sighed lovingly, feeling like she was complete. Her whole life was finally complete.

The last night was another tough one for both of them. They had came home from work, Regina going to Robin's apartment, when she noticed how quiet Robin had been since they had gone out to lunch. She asked him questions, and once she finally got it out of him, Robin told her she should leave him. That he couldn't give her what she wanted.

He couldn't give her expensive gifts or regular vacations to exotic wonders or even a steady home to live in, and when she heard this, it broke her. They had spent the whole night talking it through, Regina explaining she didn't need any of that, only him. And it had brought a smile to his face.

There were still days, every once in a while, when Robin's insecurities would find a way to sneak in, but Regina had always been there to stop them from growing any further. Robin was all she needed. She loved him.

Regina reached out, her hand traveling to Robin's face, her fingers softly threading through Robin's dark blonde hair. Robin didn't move of shift, but be smiled sleepily, pulling Regina closer to his warm body. Regina let him, willingly, wanting to be as close to Robin as she could be.

Regina's fingers continued to travel Robin's hair, and he made a noise that couldn't help but put a smile on Regina's face. She loved making Robin feel good. He should feel good. He was with her. He was home.

"Good morning, Lovely," Robin spoke quietly as he smiled, planting a kiss on top of Regina's hair. Regina hugged Robin through the sheets, and a faint blush rose to her cheeks, thinking of what had happened the night before.

"Good morning," Regina hummed happily, placing a kiss on Robin's chest. Robin grinned, and before Regina could ask why that stupid smile was plastered on his face, Robin flipped them over, his body now on top of Regina's, but as always, was careful not to hurt her in any way.

Regina giggled as Robin moved them, her hands finding their way to his shoulders, his to her waist. Robin leaned down and pecked her lips softly. Again. And Again. And again.

"You're so beautiful," Robin breathed as he kissed Regina's neck, and the brunette blushed beneath him. Her nails raked across Robin's shoulder blades, and Robin tried not to laugh at how adorable she looked at the moment.

"You're making me blush," Regina smiled lazily, still feeling the sleepiness of the night. Robin chuckled and tilted his head, still not believing this was his life. He got to wake up next to Regina Mills. He got to kiss her whenever he wanted to, and got to hold her in the night. This was everything he's wanted for so long.

"Are you complaining?" Robin asked, a teasing smile glued to his face. Regina shook her head, her eyes boring into Robin's crystal blue ones. There was so much love held in his blue orbs, and she wondered how she had ever let that go. But she couldn't think of that. Not right now, with the way he was staring at her, his affection driving her into overload.

"Not at all," Regina sat up in bed, taking Robin with her. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, her legs now wrapped around his torso. Robin's arms swung around to hold her back, his legs spread out on either side of her. Regina pressed her forehead to Robin's and for a long moment, they just stayed like that, both feeling the love radiating off the other.

Robin pulled his forehead away, freeing one of his hands to put a few strands of wayward hair back behind his girlfriend's hair. _Girlfriend._ God, he would never get tired of saying or hearing that.

"You have no idea how much you drive me crazy," Robin muttered in her hair, and Regina smiled, one of her hands playing with the small hair on the back of his neck. Regina pulled him closer, resting her face on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Regina responded equally, and blushed once again when she felt Robin smile on her cheek. Robin moved his head away from her face, and Regina moved hers from his shoulder. They looked each other in the eyes, as if they were the only ones in the world. In the moment, they were.

"Robin, I would move across the whole world if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you," Regina whispered, and Robin smiled, knowing he would do the same thing.

"I never want you to feel like you're not good enough, and I never want to hear you say it, either. I love you, and that's all that matters." Regina pressed her lips to Robin's, their kiss long and slow, unlike their previous pecks earlier that morning. Regina pulled away, her eyes still closed, when she heard Robin whisper into her ear.

"I would give away every single thing I have if it meant I could wake up every morning by your side. I would let them take this apartment, and my job, and all the money in the goddamned world, and I wouldn't care. Because I would still have you in my life…. I never intend on losing you, Regina. Never again. I love you too much for that to happen," Robin whispered lovingly.

Tears slid down Regina's cheeks, and Robin leaned down, kissing them away. He knew he hadn't hurt her. Quite the contrary, actually. Regina had never felt this way about someone, has never felt love this strongly, and knowing he felt the same way, it made her cry. She always thought true love was only in movies and fairy tales. But now, she was beginning to realize she was wrong. Robin was her true love.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Regina smiled through her tears, seeing his own smile through her watery eyes. Robin nodded his head softly as he held her close.

"And you're mine."

….

After a delicious breakfast, and a very needed shower, Regina stood in front of Robin's mirror, putting her diamond studs earrings in (the ones Robin had gotten her for her birthday a year ago). She was so busy fixing her jewelry and hair that she didn't notice her boyfriend walking up behind her.

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's waist from behind, planting a soft kiss to the side of her face. Regina smiled as her hand rose to meet his, holding his strong hand on top of her waist. Robin peppered kisses along her jaw line, and Regina sighed, leaning into him.

"You're not playing fair," Regina whined, and Robin smirked against her skin, pulling his head back up, resting on her shoulder. Regina smiled back at him, her eyes meeting his through the mirror, and Robin chuckled, letting go of his girlfriend.

Robin wandered to his bed, the one where Regina and he had slept in last night, and a goofy smile appeared on his face. He had no idea love would do this to him.

"You know you love me," Robin chuckled, and Regina rolled her eyes with the same goofy smile. She fastened the chain around her neck, the same necklace that's never left her soul since Robin had got it for her, and turned around putting her hands on her hips.

"You know I do," Regina smiled sweetly before going to Robin's dresser, finding her drawer, and pulling out a black, summer romper decorated in tiny white polka dots. It had a small plunging neckline with thin straps, and Robin's jaw fell to the floor when he saw _that_ was what she was choosing to wear.

"Now you're not playing fair," Robin groaned, falling back onto the bed, and Regina laughed, not feeling sorry at all. Looking at the drawer, she smiled, a silly laugh growing. She remembered the day Robin had told her she had a drawer of her things at his place. God, there had been millions of butterflies swarming around in her stomach, and he hadn't even meant to make her feel that way.

But now, that was their new normal. A drawer of her things at Robin's, and a drawer of Robin's things at hers. Most nights they spent together, and it was easier this way than to tend to always run back to their apartments just to go back out together.

"What are you wearing?" Regina asked as she walked around to the other side of the bed, getting dressed into the romper she and Robin had picked in the earlier months. Robin smiled as he put his hands behind his head, shaking his head at the ceiling.

"To a five year old's birthday party? Definitely not a suit and tie…. Sorry to disappoint, Love," Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes, throwing her old clothes from the night before into a small pile by the closet.

"You should wear blue. It brings out your eyes," Regina's brown ones twinkled as she said it, and Robin chuckled, loving her happy. He loved he was the one that made her feel the way she did.

"Oh, does it now?" Robin asked cheekily, and Regina climbed up on his bed, laying down next to him.

"Yep," Regina stated, trying not to smile, but failed miserably. She sighed as her hand found its way to Robin's, and their fingers intertwined, Robin's thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I can't believe Olivia's already five," Regina whispered, as if she hadn't known the day would come. Robin sighed, not believing it either. He's only known Olivia for six months, much, much shorter time than Regina has, and if it was hard for him to accept, he had no idea how Regina felt.

"I know….. But I bet she'll grow up to be just as beautiful as you," Regina put her head into Robin's shoulder, trying to hide the color in her cheeks. After everything they've been through, she should be used to it by now. She's gotten good at hiding every blush he's gotten out of her, but now that they were together, she didn't _want_ to hide it. But it's still new. She's not used to giving herself out to someone so freely.

"You've always been a charmer," Regina mumbled, Robin barely making out what she said. Robin rolled his eyes as he began tickling her, and Regina gave up, laughter from both sides filling the whole room. Regina sat up fast, holding Robin's hands up in the air, allowing herself to breathe some air. Robin laughed at how adorable she was and kissed her cheek before getting off the bed and changing into his new jeans and a nice blue button down t shirt.

As Robin and Regina put their shoes on, Robin's, a nice pair of sneakers, Regina's, a pair of flip flop sandals, they rushed around the apartment, making sure they had everything they needed before going out on the road to see Olivia for her birthday party. Regina had her purse, her wallet, her phone, the present, and Robin carried more bags of presents, for they couldn't help but spoil her. Robin also carried his phone and his own wallet in his pants pockets, and in fifteen minutes, they were on the road.

Regina put her sunglasses on, as well as Robin, and as they drove out of the busy city of New York, they rolled the windows down, enjoying the fresh summer breeze of early June.

As they stopped at a red light, Robin turned his head to see Regina looking out the window, the sunlight streaming through her hair, the slight breeze making her look like she just walked out of a movie. How had he been so lucky?

Robin shook his head with an amused smile, excited to spend the day with his girlfriend, as well as the little girl that had also managed to steal his large, beating heart.

….

"Mommy, when are they coming?" Olivia whined as she leaned against the window sill, her little arms supporting her head as she gazed on into the setting sun. It was the evening before her party, and Regina and Robin had promised to come the night before to sleep over. The little girl had been waiting for this moment ever since she knew she would be having a sleepover with her aunt and her boyfriend, and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Soon, Olivia. You just have to wait a little while longer," Zelena's voice floated from across the room, where she and her husband were sitting, along with Olivia's grandparents. Olivia frowned, but knew her mother would never lie to her.

After what seemed like forever, which was only ten minutes, a black car parked in the Mills driveway, and Olivia's face lit up once she saw Regina and Robin sitting in the car. Olivia gasped as she ran down the hall, opened the front door, and went running towards the car.

Through the glass windows, Zelena could see her daughter had managed to open Regina's car door, sitting happily in her lap as she laughed with Regina and Robin. They hadn't even set foot out of that damn car and they were already making Olivia smile. She would have to thank them for that.

"Well, I guess they're here," Zelena teased, and her parents chuckled beside her. She looked out the window once again to see Robin carrying small bags for both him and Regina as her little sister held hands with Olivia, the little girl's excitement clearly on display.

Zelena shook her head with a smile. Robin was seriously amazing for her sister.

"And then, they sang happy birthday to me! And Skylar and Anna are coming tomorrow! I can't wait for you to meet them!" Zelena heard her daughter exclaim as Olivia, Regina, and Robin walked through the door. Olivia giggled, catching them up, or trying to, on everything that was going on the next day.

Regina and Robin looked at each other with wide smiles, both pairs of eyes shining brightly with adoration.

"I'm sure we'll love them," Regina smiled for both her and her boyfriend. A single blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about the word. _Boyfriend_. Robin was her boyfriend. Damn, could things get any better?

Regina reached for Robin's hand as Olivia led them to the living room, where they saw everyone waiting for them. Robin rubbed the back of Regina's hand, as if to tell her he felt the same way she did.

Happy.

"Mommy, they're _finally_ here!" Olivia squealed as she jumped into her father's lap, and Zelena chuckled, her hand directed in the direction where her little sister and Robin were standing. Regina and Robin both smiled as they made their way down the small steps to the rest of the family.

"I can see that," Zelena chuckled as the adults rose to greet the couple. Zelena gave her sister a hug as Chad and Robin shook hands, and Robin and Regina took turns giving out hugs to her parents.

Once they were all settled, Regina and Robin sat down on the couch, Robin putting his arms around her, and Regina couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. After more than a year, he still had that effect on her. God, she was so far deep.

After catching up on everything, talking about jobs and life and Olivia, the time had reached later than anyone expected, and Regina yawned slightly as she leaned back into Robin's her head resting against his shoulder.

Zelena smiled as she discreetly looked over at the couple, loving how happy they both were. She could see the love-sick look in their eyes and wondered how they made it so long without each other just months ago.

"Come on, Munchkin, I didn't realize how late it got. It's time for bed," Zelena whispered to Olivia as she picked her up off the other couch, the lose hair that had fallen out of her pigtails covering part of her face. Olivia mumbled something incoherently, already back asleep in her mother's arms. Regina was expecting to see Olivia later on in the morning, but was surprised when her sister handed her niece to her.

Zelena smiled, noticing the confusion written on her sister's face, "I promised her I would let you guys tuck her in," Regina smiled, loving the little girl in her arms even more. This reminded her of the very first time she had brought Robin home, how Olivia wanted them to tuck her in. It felt like deja vu, but the best kind.

Regina and Robin rose from the couch, Regina carrying Olivia on her hip. Once they got up to her room and tucked her in, Robin and Regina stood out the doorway. Robin smiled as he recalled a momentous event that had happened in there.

A smile rose to Regina's cheeks. She was sure Robin was thinking of the same thing she was. Their first kiss. The time Robin had told the truth. The moment Robin had told her she was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Little did he know, at the same time, he was the best thing that ever happened to her, too.

"Great minds think alike," Regina whispered quietly, and Robin chuckled silently, Regina blushing as she watched his chest heave up and down. Robin wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, the brunette letting her head drop to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, wondering how she spent so much time denying her feelings for the man next to her.

"I meant what I said, Regina. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You always _are_ and always _will_ be." Regina smiled uncontrollably as she moved her head to give a loving peck to his cheek. She used her hand to cup the same cheek.

"Well, that's a good thing, because Robin? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And nothing will change that," Robin saw the emotion and truth in her eyes and couldn't help but spin her in front of his, kissing the life out of her. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting to be as connected to him as ever. They were soulmates, after all.

"We have to be careful," Regina whispered heavily as she and Robin both tried to catch their breaths, "someone might come in and catch us," Robin planted a kiss to her forehead and brought her to his chest, holding her in his strong, muscular arms. Robin rubbed soothing circles all over her back. _Challenge accepted._

"Are you sure you can go a whole hour without kissing me?" Robin smirked, using his delicate fingers to brush lose hairs out of Regina's face. Regina smiled and ducked her head.

"I guess we're going to have to find out, aren't we?" Regina asked in the most captivating voice, and with a sway of her hips, she escaped Robin's hold and exited the room, looking amazing as she did so. Robin swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

This woman would be the death of him.

….

Regina woke to strong arms circling her waist, Robin's face rested on her chest. Her arms had been tangled by his torso, and their feet had been intertwined messily together. Regina smiled sleepily as she yawned, turning over the slightest bit to see the clock on her nightstand.

2:19 am. Shit.

Regina silently cursed, knowing she had to get out of bed. Knowing she had to leave Robin in their bed by himself. But she wouldn't go the next six hours without a drink. And if there was one thing she hated more than leaving Robin, it was waking up with the driest of all mouths, unable to talk. Regina groaned mentally as she detangled herself from Robin's body, sneaking quietly out of their room as she tiptoed down the steps, all the way to the kitchen.

Regina got a glass of water from the fridge, and sat down at the island, wanting nothing more than to be asleep next to Robin once again. Regina looked around the kitchen, noticing the streamers and balloons that were newly added. She smiled to herself, wondering how much Olivia would love it, on a scale of one to one thousand.

Just as she was about to head back upstairs, finishing her beverage, footsteps groggily stepped through the entrance way, a tired smile glowing in the darkness. Regina looked up and saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway of her childhood kitchen.

Robin's hair was disheveled, completely, the strands popping out every which way, his gray t-shirt was almost to the point where it was wrinkled, and his flannel pants were an inch too big for him. He was a mess.

But he was Regina's mess. Regina smiled as she watched her boyfriend come behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing up?" Regina asked, hoping she hadn't woken him up. She could have swore she was as quiet as a mouse. She didn't hit anything or bang an object against the wall. She didn't make a peep. Regina was about to apologize, but before she could, Robin's answer caught her off guard.

"I can't sleep without you," Robin smiled sheepishly as he took a seat next to her, moving the stool closer to her presence. Regina's mouth parted, half of her knowing the statement was true, half of her thinking he would never say it out loud. Robin must have seen the look on her face, because he chuckled, folding his arms out on front of him on the marble island.

"Is it really a shocker?" Robin asked, his bright smile still glowing in the dark, and Regina smiled smally, embarrassment claiming her body.

"You've never said that before… It's nice to hear," Robin hummed in agreement, and Regina turned towards him, her smile almost as big as his. After a few moments of silence, memory lane greeted Regina.

This was where they almost had their first kiss. When they had made a mess out of the flour. Regina smiled sadly, remembering how hard it had been for her to fight her feelings. She should have seen in. Hell, she was the only one who _didn't._ But they were here now. Together.

"What is it?" Robin asked, holding Regina's hand under the counter. Regina smiled sadly once again and faced Robin, brown eyes meeting hopeful blues.

"The last time we were here, we weren't _really_ together…. And now that we are….." Regina struggled to communicate to Robin, which was already a red flag high in the air. Robin sat patiently, not rushing her. She would find a way to tell him what was on her mind.

Regina took a deep breath, looking around the kitchen, her mind wondering how she could possibly explain this to Robin without him thinking he wasn't good enough for her.

"When we were here for Christmas, our relationship was based on a lie. I don't want that for us. Not now, and not ever." Robin smiled, finally understanding what his girlfriend actually meant. Robin kissed Regina's forehead, giving her a small hug before pulling back.

"It's not, Regina. I love you, and you love me. There's no lie hidden in the truth," Robin tried to soothe her with his words, but Regina gazed to the floor. _That's not good enough,_ Regina thought sadly, her fingers moving nervously. Regina picked her gaze off the floor and to Robin, taking a deep breath.

"Promise me no promises," Regina breathed, and for the first time in a long time, Robin genuinely had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, Love?" Robin asked. Regina smiled slightly when she heard him call her Love, and it only reminded her why this was so damn important.

"The last time we made a promise to each other, we both broke it. Our relationship was fake and we were both suffering….. Promise me no promises. Promise me we'll decide things as we move along. Together." Robin smiled, knowing he would do anything to make Regina happy.

With a single peck of their lips, Robin smiled, nodding his head.

"I promise, no promises,"

…

"Love, maybe it would help if your eyes were directed on the banner," Robin smirked.

Regina and Robin were on decoration duty outside, and now, they were in the backyard, trying to hang a birthday banner for an extremely happy five year old just outside the sliding glass door.

Regina's attention had averted to Robin's arms, his muscles drawing her chocolate brown eyes towards him. Robin had noticed her eyes had traveled to his upper body, and he smiled, liked knowing he had the same effect on her she did him. Regina blushed with a roll of her eyes, turning towards Robin with a goofy smile.

"It seems like _something_ is distracting me," Regina smirked back, raising her eyebrows just so, driving him crazy. Robin chuckled as he shook his head, tilting it in her direction.

"Maybe said _distraction_ needs to go somewhere else," Robin crossed his arms, the banner all forgotten, one side attached, the other left hanging. Regina glared at Robin with a smile. He wasn't playing fair. He knew ever since they've gotten together, she's been enchanted by him. He shouldn't use that against her.

"Or maybe, we should-"

"What the hell happened to that poor decoration?" Henry asked as he walked out the sliding glass window, interrupting Regina's thought, and her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, very thankful she stopped what she was saying before her father heard it. Robin smirked at Regina, and she saw he was trying to hold back laughter.

Damn him.

"Well, let's just say your daughter is completely rubbish at decorating," Robin smirked, and Regina's mouth fell open with a smile, her eyes wide. She hit Robin's arm, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, I am amazing at decorating." Regina protested, but both Robin and Henry sent her looks stating otherwise. Robin chuckled shaking his head, crossing his arms, his muscles only showing even more, and Regina thought she was going to die.

"I'm gonna have to go with Robin on this one, Dear." Henry laughed, and Regina huffed dramatically, smirking at the both of them in defeat. If she didn't love them, she would totally act like a bitch. But she did love them.

"Fine," Regina grumbled, and Robin kissed Regina's forehead. Henry smiled at the sweet gesture, realizing just how much happier Regina and Robin seemed to be. Robin smiled sweetly at Regina before excusing himself, walking into the house, and Regina chuckled when she heard Olivia's happy squeal, obviously ecstatic he had walked in.

Regina shook her head, wondering how Robin had such a strong impact on not only her life, but her family's as well. The brunette sighed, turning her attention to the forgotten half of the birthday banner. Henry chuckled when he saw her eyesight match with it, and with his height, he helped her tape it to the back of the patio roof. They both smiled successfully, Regina having a small smirk light up her face.

Maybe she _did_ need her distraction to leave her alone.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Henry laughed as his daughter rolled her eyes. _You have no idea,_ Regina thought mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah," Regina joked, crossing her arms, rocking on the balls of her feet. Henry chuckled lightly, giving her a warm smile. And even though he looked fine, Regina could tell something was on his mind. It was shining in his eyes. He wanted to tell her something.

"You know, you've never been good at keeping secrets," Regina smirked, and Henry fauxed being hurt, placing a hand over his heart, his mouth agape.

"Well, it's a good thing it's not a secret….." Henry took a deep breath, all the jokes put aside, "Regina, I don't know what or _who_ 's responsible for it, whether it's Olivia, or me and your mother, or Robin, but I'm glad you're around more often. It's been nice to see my daughter more than twice a year." Regina smiled, her heart and soul feeling the same way.

The past few years, maybe the past four or five, she's been too involved with her work. She barely came home, only for Christmas and birthdays, and she couldn't believe no one told her how they really felt about that.

She had been so young, but she had also felt free. She had just left home, living a new life in the city, and she thought that's what was important. But Robin showed her that work and New York was the last thing that really mattered in life. It was family. It was being at home. It was being with him.

She was so glad Robin had showed her the light, or else, she had no idea if she would even be here right now. Regina smiled, tears starting to prick the back of her eyes. She gave her dad a hug, laying her head on his chest.

"It's been awesome. I'm never doing that ever again. You guys mean too much to me," Henry held his daughter closer, relieved to hear he wasn't the only one who craved more family time. Regina pulled away slowly, and remembered an important conversation she had with her mother the last time she was here.

" _You and Robin don't want different things. Not at all. You guys don't want to be separated, and I think that Robin would follow you anywhere you go. If you wanted to move across the world to a different continent, Robin would follow you. And if you want to move back home to Storybrooke, then I can bet my last dollar that you won't be lonely the car ride up."_

Regina sighed, closing her eyes.

"If I tell you something, you have to keep it a secret. This is pretty big," Now, Regina knew her father had never been good at any secret-keeping charades, but if he understood this was something serious, she knew she could trust her father with these words.

Henry nodded his head, sealing his lips with an imaginary key. Regina smiled faintly, walking back towards her father.

"I'm moving back home," Regina whispered into Henry's ear softly, and she could have swore he was going to jump up and down with excitement. Henry's mouth dropped, a smile quickly replacing it. He looked as though he couldn't believe it, and Regina smiled goofily, liking seeing her father so happy.

"And Robin? He's coming too?" Henry asked, his eyes practically glowing with delight. Regina didn't let the hesitation settle on her face for even a second, knowing it would crush her father's mood. So instead of caving into her fears, she nodded her head, a hopeful smile showing.

Regina was so sure she had never seen her father happier. And she was happy, too. She would be back home soon. But Robin….. He said he would travel across the whole _world_ for her. He would move hours away from his life for her, right? Right?

Regina held on to hope as her father pulled her into another loving hug, thinking the whole time, _I hope to hell he will._

…..

Olivia's birthday party had officially started, and it was clear to say Olivia was bouncing off the walls. She was rambling, running around the whole house, making sure everything was ready, telling everyone it was time.

And Robin and Regina laughed at how cute she was.

"Aunt Regina! Wobin! Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" Olivia bounced up and down, taking Robin and Regina's hands, pulling them off the couch where they were talking with her parents.

Henry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders when Regina looked over her shoulder bewilderedly, and Robin laughed. Olivia pulled them into the main hallway, and there stood two little girls almost as adorable as Olivia.

The girl on the right had long brown hair, and gentle, soft blue eyes. She was wearing a summer dress decorated in blue and pink flowers, with gold sandals to top it all off. The little girl on the left had blonde, wavy hair, pulled back into a little ponytail, which was braided. She wore a black skirt with a white shirt, imprinted with hearts.

Regina smiled. They seemed like the perfect match for her beautiful niece already.

"This is Skylar," Olivia stated as she pointed to the girl with long brown hair, "And this is Anna!" Olivia then pointed her finger in the direction of the girl with blonde, wavy hair, and both girls giggled and waved shyly. "They are my best friends!"

Robin and Regina both looked at each other, and Robin put an arm around Regina, arm finding her waist.

"This is Aunt Regina and Wobin!" Olivia exclaimed, and immediately, Skylar and Anna's faces lit up. They had heard so much about them. Like how he was Regina's new _boyfriend_ , to how they broke up and managed to get back together. They basically knew everything, and Olivia should have warned the adults, but she was a five year old. She didn't see a problem with it.

"Wow! You really _are_ tall!" Skylar exclaimed, and all three girls giggled. Regina laughed too, looking up at Robin to see he was smiling. He looked at her, as though he was saying, _they talk about me?_ Regina answered with a nod of her head, _of course they do. She loves you._

"Olivia told us you're really funny! She also told us that you guys sang together!" Anna shrieked happily, and once again, all three girls giggled. Robin and Regina shared a look, Regina trying to hide the color in her cheeks as Robin laid a kiss to her hair.

"She also said you loooooove each other!" Skylar added enthusiastically, and Robin held Regina closer, as if he was proving a point. Olivia smiled as she jumped up and down around the couple.

"They do! Aunt Regina told me!" Regina smiled as she nodded her head, her attention half on Olivia, the other half on Robin. God, she loved him so much. Even more so when he had his ways with children. God, she loved him _and_ he was hot.

All of a sudden, Zelena came up behind her sister and her boyfriend, and smiled in relief when she was Skylar, Anna, and Olivia all together. She gave an apologetic look to her sister and Robin, as if they had bothered them in any way, and smiled as she bent down to her knees to talk to the little ones.

"Hi girls! I'm so glad you could make it!" Skylar and Anna hugged Zelena and giggled when they pulled back.

"Well, Liv, you want to show them the games out back?" Zelena asked, standing up straight once again, folding her arms in front of her. Olivia nodded her head, and three little kids ran past the three adults in a blur.

Zelena let out a breath she didn't know was holding and turned towards Robin and Regina, a thankful look dancing around in her light blue eyes.

"You two are lifesavers." Zelena sighed, smiling. Robin shot her a confused expression, not quite sure how he and Regina helped any bit in that moment.

"We didn't do anything," Robin shrugged, but Zelena rolled her eyes with a smiled, putting one hand on her hip, smirking.

"You made Olivia _happy_. And that's all I'll ever want for her," Zelena smiled sweetly before walking away, and Regina smiled goofily, kissing Robin on the cheek. Once she knew her sister was out of the hall, she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, his hands finding her waist.

"Olivia isn't the only one you make happy." Regina whispered lovingly, and Robin smiled, his eyes glowing with nothing but affection and love for the woman currently in his arms. He looked down, then back up again, almost as if he was shy. But he wasn't. Not with Regina. Never.

"No?" Robin smirked, and Regina shook her head, strands of her brown hair falling in her face. Robin took care of that for her, wiping away the stubborn hairs with his gentle hand, and Regina smiled as she closed her eyes.

"No. You make _me_ very, very, very happy. And you always will," Regina leaned into her boyfriend as they shared a slow, emotion-filled kiss. As she pulled away, she could feel the smile on Robin's lips, and immediately, it was contagious.

"I love you," Robin breathed, and Regina rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too," Robin pulled the brunette in for a warm hug. it was a shame.

If they weren't so entangled or enchanted with each other, they might have seen Cora and Henry in the doorway, smiling as they watched their daughter finally find happiness.

…..

Everyone was outside, the pink streamers and party decorations hung on the back patio, branches of trees, and the old swing-set her Cora and Henry still managed to save for grandchildren. Olivia loved it. So far, she's explained to Robin and Regina it's been the best day of her life at east fifty times, and each and every time Robin and Regina would smile and tell her how happy they were that she was excited.

As Olivia, Skylar, and Anna played around the swing-set, Regina, Robin, and her family were all standing around, talking and laughing. Robin excused himself to get drinks for him and Regina, and eventually, Zelena went to join him.

As Zelena and Robin went to the little table set up across the yard, pouring beverages into cups, Zelena sighed next to Robin.

"Thank you," Zelena said honestly, and Robin stopped his movement, wondering if the redhead was talking to him. He set the pitcher of lemonade back on the table, looking back at light blue eyes, so much different than the chocolate brown ones he got lost in for hours.

"Are you talking to me?" Robin asked, pointing his finger at himself, and Zelena rolled her eyes with a laugh, grabbing the pitcher to fill up the cups in front of her.

"Of course I'm talking to you, Robin," Zelena stated, her eyes leaving his to turn her attention to the cups she was filling. Robin tilted his head in confusion, wondering what the hell Zelena was thanking him for. Zelena saw the complex look on his face and almost laughed. But it wasn't funny. This was friendly and serious.

"Once again, I honestly did nothing," Robin sighed honestly, but Zelena didn't see it that way. Robin was responsible for so many things. So many great, wonderful things that would have never happened if he never met her little sister.

"You might think that, but Robin, what I said earlier? You truly are a lifesaver….." Robin still looked as confused as Regina used to be about her feelings way back when, and Zelena sighed, closing her eyes.

"You saved Regina's life. If she never met you, she would have never came back home as often, she would have still been wrapped in work, and she still would have been in a toxic relationship with that poor excuse of a man." Zelena explained, and Robin's eyes widened, never really thinking about it like that.

He always thought Regina saved _his_ life.

"Regina's never really felt love. Not in the way _you_ give her. She's always had passing relationships, short flings she didn't really care about, and when she met you? She had no idea how to feel. And now that you guys are together, for _real_ , she is the happiest I've ever seen her…. And I've known her for as long as I can remember," Zelena smiled, and Robin let out a shaky breath, realizing just how much he's affected Regina's life, and just how much she's affected his.

"You make Regina smiled, and you make her feel loved. I could never ask for anyone better for her….." Robin was touched by Zelena's words, truly, he was, but he wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

Not when Regina was across the yard, laughing as something her father had said, her smile even brighter than before. She was beautiful. Absolutely, drop-dead beautiful, and she was his.

"For years," Zelena continued, still fixing drinks, as she let out a humorless chuckle, "for a great number of years, I haven't seen my little sister smile like _that_. And that, Robin? That is why I thank you,"

Robin turned to Zelena, his body overwhelmingly overflowing with emotion. He was proud he was good enough for his girlfriend. He _should_ be. Regina deserved everything in the world.

"You don't have to thank me, Zelena. If just being there for Regina is what makes her smile, I'll never leave her side for the rest of my life," Robin breathed lovingly, picturing a life where he and Regina were always together.

It almost seemed too good to be true. Almost.

Robin looked back over at his beautiful girlfriend, who was smiling broadly, when she turned her head and looked back at him. Chocolate eyes met blue, and as soon as they did, Regina blushed slightly and smiled even more when she saw her boyfriend looking at her.

Robin smiled at Regina, and she placed strands of her hair back behind her ear, biting her lip. Robin chuckled as she turned back towards her family, and he shook his head.

Regina Mills was going to drive him crazy.

He just knew it.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

…

He was staring at her. Of course he was. If she was over there, she would be staring at him too. God, he was so handsome. It was crazy.

Regina blushed as she smiled back to her boyfriend, knowing the light in her eyes had rose from ten to a million at the sight of him. She brushed her hair out of her face, looking down before placing her attention back to her parents and Zelena's husband.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Regina asked her mother, and Chad smirked, knowing exactly what happened. Ever since Regina and Robin had arrived, they haven't taken their eyes off each other. What would be different now?

"Too busy ogling your boyfriend?" Chad smirked, and Regina glared at her brother-in-law. Honestly, she had no problem admitting it. She loved Robin. She was allowed to admire him. But to say that in front of her parents? Seriously?

"Shut up," Regina muttered with a roll of her eyes. And as if on cue, Robin and Zelena came walking back up to the group, Chad chuckling when Regina gave him another glare.

"What did we miss?" Zelena asked, handing her husband a cup of lemonade, as well as her parents. Regina smiled at Robin, silently thanking him with one look as she took the cup he gave her.

"Nothing much," Chad replied, smirking at Regina. She ignored him, turning towards Robin, smiling at him.

"Jackass," Regina muttered underneath her breath, into her drink, and Robin smirked beside her, chuckling silently. Regina's never been a fan of Chad.

"What was that?" Zelena asked, and Regina smiled, knowing her parents heard her. She looked to the ground and shrugged, all innocent.

"Nothing," Chad rolled his eyes as Regina smirked secretly in victory. All of a sudden, Regina felt her knees buckle, and she put her hand on Robin's shoulder to steady herself. Olivia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Regina's legs, and Regina sighed in relief, happy to know her little niece was the reason for her loss of balance.

"Aunt Regina! I'm sooooooo happy! This is the best day ever!" Olivia exclaimed, and Regina chuckled, knowing if she said that another hundred times, she would never get tired of hearing Olivia's voice.

"I am so glad you love today as much as I do," Olivia giggled at her aunt's response, letting go of her legs and skipping back to her friends. Regina sighed with a smile, starting to crave _that_ kind of attention. The bond between a mother and daughter. Of course, Regina kept these feelings hidden, knowing even though she and Robin were totally, crazy in love, they weren't ready for a child. Hell, they weren't even living together.

But Regina still looked at Robin and smiled, and he did too, holding her hand. Nobody saw it, but Robin ran soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, as if to tell her, _It's okay. We'll get there someday._

….

Hours later, after presents and cake and lots of more games, Olivia's birthday party had come to and end, the little girl passed out on the couch next to her new set of Barbie Dolls, thanks to Robin and Regina.

Regina, Robin, Cora, and Henry were in the kitchen, cleaning up and putting leftover food away, and Zelena and Chad were running around the house, trying to get Sophia ready for bed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am drained," Cora announced in the kitchen, and Regina laughed, nodding her head. Robin handed her a tupperware full of cake, and she placed it on the end of the counter, wiping her hands together.

"I think that is an understatement," Regina took a deep breath, sitting down at the island with Robin and her father, Cora still putting things in the fridge. It was the first time all day she had sat down, and to Regina, it felt so good.

"Please, you didn't wrestle with three little kids today for an hour. I don't even know how Skylar and Anna made it out the front door," All the adults chuckled at Robin's comment, and he grinned, loving every single time he made Regina or her family smile. He felt like he really belonged.

"They all love you," Regina complimented, and Robin smiled, crossing his arms in front of him, tilting his head playfully.

"They do, don't they?" Regina rolled her eyes with a stupid smile as she hit Robin's arm softly, leaning back in her seat. Robin was amazing. He was funny, sweet, respectful, loving, easy to talk to, _and_ he was hers. How did she end up so lucky to have Robin in her life?

"You two staying here tonight?" Cora asked as she took a seat next to her husband. Regina looked at the clock with her eyebrows furrowed, and her chocolate brown's widened in shock.

"It's already ten?" _Jesus, the day really did go by fast_ , Regina thought as she stared at her boyfriend in wonderment.

"It took us a couple hours to clean up….. And I don't really think you want to drive back to New York in the middle of the night," Regina smiled and nodded her head in agreement, looking at Robin.

"I'm not driving," Regina laughed, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"We'll stay here," Robin nodded his head, answering Cora's questions, and if he was right, he could have swore he saw satisfaction in both Cora and Henry's eyes.

"Great. You two can take your old room again, unless you want to stay in the guest bedroom?" Cora assumed, and Regina shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. But then she remembered that a lot of good memories happened in her room, with Robin and Olivia in it, and she knew she wanted to sleep in the bed she and Robin first did when they arrived at Christmas.

"My old room is fine," Both Regina and Robin smiled thankfully, and her parents responded in the same way.

A half hour later, everyone was settled for the night, and all that was left was for Robin and Regina to turn off the bedside lamp and doze off. Regina and Robin climbed into bed after Robin turned out the light, and Regina felt Robin's arms wrap around her middle. She smiled, seeing herself gushing about her amazing boyfriend in the future.

She leaned back into the touch of him, wanting to be as close to Robin as she could be. Robin rested his head by her hair, Regina's head laying on his chest. For a few moments, they just laid there, silence welcoming them.

"Robin, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Regina smiled, and Robin planted a soft kiss to her forehead, holding her close.

"And you are the best girlfriend….. I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Robin," Regina whispered before they both fell asleep, the events of the day catching up with them. She felt his arm loosen around her body slowly, and she smiled sleepily, knowing Robin was perfect for her.

This was one of her favorite moments with Robin. The ones where he didn't care about making love in bed or just sleeping. All he wanted was what she wanted, and the best feeling was having his arm around her, knowing he would never let her go.

And that was the best feeling. Knowing your soulmate will never let you go. So Regina slept next to Robin, hearing his heartbeat mix with hers, his soft, deep breaths guiding her to sleep, as if she were a moth drawn to the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Robin, it's five o'clock in the morning. There better be a damn good reason you woke us up this early on a Sunday," Regina complained groggily as Robin drove out of the driveway of the Mills household. Robin rolled his eyes with a smile, Regina leaning her head against the headrest, letting out a frustrated breath.

Robin had woke her up half an hour earlier, telling her to get dressed. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but knowing Robin, it meant something special, so she did what made him happy, and got dressed. In twenty minutes, they both were ready to go, and Robin started the car.

They were very careful not to wake anyone up, tiptoeing past the bedrooms in the upstairs hallway, not making a single noise once downstairs. And even though she was anxious to know what Robin had planned, why he had dragged her out of bed so early, she desperately wanted to be back in bed, Robin's arm holding her through the night.

Regina looked out the window, wondering how Robin knew how to drive around town. He's only been here twice, and most of the time, they stayed at her parents. He knew where Granny's was, and maybe a few small shops, but that was it. What could he possibly be showing her?

Robin smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend, knowing her head was just wondering with questions. He chuckled lovingly, shaking his head as he let his grip on the steering wheel relax.

"It's called a surprise, Lovely," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled back sleepily, her chocolate brown eyes almost hidden under her long eyelashes. She crossed her arms and huffed dramatically, a teasing twinkle glimmering in her eyes.

Moments later, Robin parked the black car in a parking spot on the outside of town. Regina looked out the window, seeing trees scattered along the landscape and bits of what looked like dust coat the old road. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes met blue ones, full of mystery.

"Robin, what are we doing here?" Regina asked, but Robin didn't answer her question. Honestly, he acted like he hadn't even heard her as he exited the driver's seat, walked behind the car, and around to open Regina's door for her. She smiled easily, taking his hand as she climbed of the car, straightening out Robin's oversized sweatshirt she decided to wear in the chilly morning. Regina still remembered the time he caught her wearing it months ago, telling her to keep it, that it looked so much better on her that it ever did on him, and a blush rose to her cheeks, so thankful for the man in front of her.

"Come on, Milady. We're almost there," Robin smiled as he took Regina's hand, leading her through the edge of the forest, a path made of dirt Regina knew Robin had made just for her. But when? They spent the whole day together yesterday. How did he have time to do any of this?

Robin stopped them at the end of the path, a special twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. Regina smiled, loved seeing him so happy, but she wished she knew what they were doing in the middle of nowhere in town.

"Do you remember last fourth of July?" Robin asked, and immediately a smile grew on Regina's face. She chuckled, nodding her head. Of course she did. Last summer Will and Robin had thrown a secret party up on the roof of their apartment building, and they had partied all night. It was only Will, Mal, Robin, and her, but it was still one of the best memories she had of them.

The night of the party, the night before the fourth, Regina and Robin had fallen asleep next to each other, laying against a wall, Regina's head rested on Robin's shoulder. When they had woke up, everything was already cleaned up, and there was no trace of Mal or Will.

Of course Regina remembered that night. How couldn't she? After that night, they were never the same. Their connection grew even more, and they drew closer together, Robin realizing his crush on Regina wasn't just a crush anymore.

"I loved that night," Regina whispered quietly. Robin smiled and let go of her hand, his going to her face to cup her cheek.

"As did I….. And I know you'll love this even more," Robin laid a soft kiss to her hair as he took her hand once again and led them past the leaves he used as a makeshift curtain, and Regina gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Regina's hand slipped out of Robin's hold, going towards his arm, squeezing it. God, she was going to cry. Robin was going to make her cry. In front of them was the beach, a spot just for them decorated in her favorite flowers. And as she looked over the horizon, she could see the sun beginning to rise.

Just like the morning of July fourth.

"Robin," Regina breathed, looking at him with shock and adoration in her eyes. Before Robin could even respond with a smile, Regina wrapped her arms around Robin, pulling him as close to her as she could.

Her nose was filled with the scent of forest, and she buried her face into his neck, knowing if she died right here, in his arms, she would have absolutely no problem with it. Regina kissed his neck as she pulled away, her arms still linked behind his neck, his hands at her waist.

"You did this? All for me?" Regina asked, tears pricking her eyes. Robin nodded his head silently, taking in the beauty of Regina Mills. The slight breeze made her hair move slowly in an elegant motion, revealing her beautiful face. He loved this side of her. The one where she didn't care if her hair wasn't brushed, or if she was wearing his sweatshirt (which made her look sexy as hell), or if she wasn't wearing makeup, letting her natural self seep through the surface.

"This is all for you, Love," Robin whispered, and a single tear dropped down Regina's cheek. She smiled smally as she laid her forehead against his, taking in a deep breath, absorbing the moment. Robin did this. Just for her. He decorated part of the beach, the one he knew she loved, just to see her smile. No one had ever done anything like this for her in her life. God, she had the best boyfriend in the world.

"Robin….." She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to sweet gestures or reassuring kisses or any of it that came along with being with Robin. Daniel had never treated her right, by any stretch of the imagination, and she had no idea how to react. But she knew what she _felt._ And Regina knew she was in love with this man. She always was.

Regina was left speechless, and Robin could tell, holding her closer to put her mind at ease. Robin leaned in close to her ear, just to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, wanting to let her relax and feel loved.

"I know, Regina. I know….. You've never been treated the right way, the way you should have been from the very beginning. But if you'll let me, I want to love you the right way. I want to show you you're the only one I'll ever love. I want to show you you're the one who never leaves my thoughts, or my dreams, or my _life._ I love _you_ , and I want to show you every single day you'll let me," More tears ran down Regina's face as she rose her hand to her mouth, covering it, looking down.

Robin backed away from her giving her amounts of space, and he could tell his words had affected her. If only he knew how much they really did.

Regina's eyes opened once again and met Robin's. She moved her hand from her mouth, wiping her eyes. When she woke up this morning, she had no clue what they would be getting into. But never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined _this_ would be the result.

"I love you so much….. Robin, I love you so much," Regina repeated with a heart-filled laugh, smiling through her tears. Robin beamed picking her up in his arms, spinning her around as she laughed affectionately. Robin let her down, kissing her lips, slowly, filled with love.

"I love you too, Regina," Robin breathed. And it was that moment he knew this was his future. Regina was his future. It didn't matter what they would go through, of how many fights they may have, even though he never wanted to hear her scream. Regina was his future, and that was the morning he promised himself he would make good of his vision.

Robin Locksley would marry Regina Mills.

…

It had been a blissful morning. Robin and Regina had rested against smooth rocks, laying under a blanket, as they watched the sun rise over the horizon, and just as it had happened, Regina had fell asleep on him, her body curled up next to his. Robin let her rest, his arm wrapped around her small body.

Around seven thirty, Robin knew they had to get back to the house before everyone woke and saw they had left, but he didn't have the heart to wake her sleepy body. So instead, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her through the forested path to the car, strapping her in, driving back.

She still had looked exhausted, so Robin chuckled before lifting his girlfriend in his arms again, walking through the Mills front door quietly, closing the door behind him. He walked up the staircase to their room, laying her down gently on the bed, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door to let her sleep some more before the day truly began.

Robin walked across the hall to Olivia and Sophia's room, finding both were still asleep. Her grinned walking over to Olivia's guest bed slowly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. As soon as Olivia felt the bed dip, Robin weight doing the job, she shifted in her sleep, laying on her side, her little french braid pulled out into little tiny pieces from the night.

Robin ran his hand across Olivia's cheek gently, and the little girl's eyes fluttered open in seconds, her sleepy little giggle escaping her once she saw Robin looking down on her.

"Good morning," Robin smiled sweetly, and Olivia giggled quietly, still waking up. She yawned, her little arms stretching out around her, before she looked back up into Robin's blue eyes, her teeth showing in a glowing grin.

"Good morning, Wobin," Olivia whispered. Olivia sat up slowly in her bed, rubbing her eyes, another little yawn escaping her mouth. But she lifted her head back up and smiled, her face glowing in the sunlight barely shining through the blinds.

"Would you like to make breakfast with me? For Aunt Regina?" Robin asked, and the little girl's eyes shined with excitement. She clapped her hands together, nodding her head ecstatically. Robin chuckled, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, which made Olivia giggle.

"Perfect. Let's wake you sister and then we'll go downstairs and start, okay? How does that sound?" Robin asked, and Olivia beamed, nodding her head again.

"Good," Olivia's response was met with a giggle coming from across the room, and Robin turned quickly to the sound of Sophia. He let out a relieved breath, shaking his head with a smile, thankful the baby he had also fell in love with over the months had been responsible for that adorable noise.

Robin rose from Olivia's bed, Olivia following him. He walked over to Sophia's crib and smiled as he picked her up, settling her in his arms. Olivia was standing by his legs as he held her one year old sister in his arms, and Olivia giggled, realizing just how much she had missed Robin.

"Come on," Olivia whispered, leading the trio out of the bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, once Sophia was settled in her pack 'n play (where Robin could see her) and Olivia was sitting up on the counter with all the ingredients to make pancakes, they started their little adventure.

As Olivia and Robin dumped the dry ingredients into a bowl, two pairs of feet walked into the kitchen, and Sophia shrieked happily when she saw her grandparents. Robin looked up and smiled at Regina's parents, Henry and Cora repaid the action.

"Good morning, Grandma! Good morning Grandpa!" Olivia waved at her grandparents happily, getting flour on herself, and Robin chuckled.

"Good morning," Cora smiled as she covered Olivia's face in kisses until she shrieked with laughter. Cora looked at Robin and back at the pancakes, and shook her head playfully at him.

"If I recall, the last time you tried to make breakfast, the kitchen turned into a Christmas snowglobe," Robin chuckled as Cora smirked, and Robin put his hands in the air, waving them in defence. Olivia and Sophia giggled at his silliness.

"Now, that was all your daughter's fault," Robin defended, and he saw Henry laugh out of the corner out of his eye as the older man filled two cups of coffee on the far end of the counter.

"Funny, that's not how I remember it," Regina smiled, talking before anyone else could. She walked into the kitchen, and when Regina's eyes met Robin's, she smiled brightly. Robin was about to tell her she was wrong, that she was the one who had thrown the flour at him first, when Olivia squealed, hopping off the counter and running to her aunt, wrapping her little arms around her legs.

"Aunt Regina! We're making breakfast for you!" Olivia squealed, and Regina held her niece in her arms, tickling her. Olivia's laughs filled the kitchen, and eventually, Regina set her back down on the ground, kissing her cheek.

"That's very sweet of you," Regina smiled, and as Olivia ran back to climb up onto the counter, the brunette looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, mouthing him a silent _thank you_. Robin smiled back and nodded his head.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head," Henry chuckled as he gave Regina a quick hug, going to the kitchen table to read the paper and drink his coffee. Regina chuckled as she shook her head, responding to her father.

"Morning," Regina greeted, and her mother turned to her with a bright smile, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Dear. How did you sleep?" Cora asked as she waited for her coffee to be ready, leaning against the counter. Regina smiled as she looked down, thinking that her sleep was boring as hell compared to her morning. The morning she would never forget, thanks to her amazing boyfriend.

"Good….it feels good to be back home," Regina sighed as she took walked over to Robin, hugging him from behind, giving him a simple kiss to the cheek. She walked around Robin, her hand never leaving his back, as she went to face Olivia.

"How's it feel to be five?" Regina asked, and Olivia shrugged, making a silly face that Regina couldn't help but laugh at. Regina saw that her niece's french braid had fallen completely out, the ponytail about to drop to the kitchen floor, so the brunette took it out, putting Olivia's hair in a high pony. Olivia smiled gratefully as she went back to helping Robin make pancakes. Regina sighed with a smile and went back to her mother.

"So, are we doing anything fun today?" Regina asked, and immediately Cora, Henry, and Olivia stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Cora looked at her with her mouth slightly apart, and Regina could tell she was surprised.

"You're staying for the day?" Cora asked, and Regina smiled, looking over at Robin, crossing her arms in front of her. Robin looked up and smiled back at her, nodding his head, both remembering the conversation they had the day before at the birthday party. Of course they were staying the day. Wouldn't that be a perfect surprise?

"Well, I don't know about you, but me and Robin would rather spend the day with you guys than spend half the day driving back to the city," Cora smiled at her daughter, and Regina thought she saw _pride_ in her mother's eyes. And Regina grinned. Her mother wanted her to make that decision by herself. And she did.

"Yay! Aunt Regina and Wobin are staying!" Olivia announced bubbly, throwing herself at Robin. Robin couldn't have been any more thankful that he had fast reflexes. Olivia wrapped her little arms around Robin's neck and bounced up and down, her excitement exploding out of her body.

Regina and Cora laughed as they watched Olivia hang all over Robin, eventually making her way to his back, which she loved.

"Piggy back ride!" Olivia squealed, and Robin smiled as the little girl moved her hands over his eyes accidentally, causing him to lose his sight for a moment. Robin chuckled as he pouted playfully, already hearing Olivia's giggle coming.

"This early in the morning?" Robin whined in a light-hearted manner, a smile plastered on everyone's face in the room. Olivia nodded her head seriously, but then she squealed with a giggle as Robin took off running around the kitchen, Olivia jumping along on his back.

Robin stopped just where Regina and Cora were standing. Robin sighed and ignored the anxious child on his back as he whispered loudly, "If I never make it back again, it was very lovely to meet you ladies." Regina smiled as Cora smirked, watching as Robin took off once again, both him and Olivia leaving the room. Their laughs could be heard in the other room, and Regina couldn't help but feel a pang hit her stomach.

Was it bad that _she_ wanted that? Was it bad that she wished she and Robin had their own child to play with? To care for, and love, and cherish? Maybe it was just baby fever. She's been crazy, ever since she's gotten back together with Robin. But this….this was different. She wanted a baby of her own. And she was 99.9 percent sure that Robin wanted the same exact thing.

"You look deep in thought," Cora smirked, reading Regina's mind exactly. Regina rolled her eyes with a sassy smile, grabbing a cup of coffee and joining her father at the kitchen table.

"Just….thinking," Regina shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. Cora rolled her eyes as well, a trait her daughter seemed to have picked up from her. Sure, she was just thinking….

"You know," Henry piped up, setting down his newspaper with a happy smile, "There just so happens to be a house for sale in the area. It looks perfect, doesn't it?" Henry glided the paper towards Regina, who took it as she smiled knowingly. Apparently she wasn't the only one anticipating her return home.

"It does…" Regina sighed. Her father was right. The house would be perfect for them. Two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, kitchen, den, and basement, with a very spacious backyard. Regina smiled thoughtfully as she imagined her and Robin living there….

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Regina sighed, setting the paper down on the table. Henry's eyebrows raised, but Cora's mouth dropped open. Her face lit up and her small was beyond belief.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Cora asked, giddy with excitement. Regina choked on her coffee, spitting it all over the floor in front of her. She coughed as she regained her composure, looking at her mother with color in her cheeks.

"No, Mom. I'm not pregnant," Cora's face fell, though Henry laughed. Regina took a deep breath and sighed, staring at her mother like she was crazy. Cora rolled her eyes and sat down next to Henry, across from Regina. She circled the outline of her mug with her index finger, looking justified as she explained herself.

"You can't tell me you're surprised to hear me ask that. Please, I'm sure you've had your fair share of moments with Robin," Regina's embarrassment only rose when she heard those words come out of her mother's mouth. She groaned as she put her head in her hands, wondering why she even bothered.

"Jesus, we're not even living together yet, Mom." Cora and Henry shared a knowing look as Cora nodded her head dramatically, adding some flare to the conversation.

"Oh, that's right. You just have sleepovers until one of you is bold enough to ask the other to move in with each other. I see," Regina rolled her eyes as she glared at her mother with a smile. Cora only shrugged her shoulders and tried not to laugh at her daughter's face.

"It's just that….we just got back together. We don't want to rush into anything, so we're taking our time." Regina explained, remembering how their fake relationship turned out. She shivered. She never wanted that for them again.

"It's been over four months, Regina. Are you sure you're just not ready to take the next step?... We all know that unless you make a move, Robin won't ask because he doesn't want to force anything on you…. Wouldn't it be better to spend all you time together instead of choosing which apartment to go to each day?" Cora asked seriously. Regina sighed as she nodded her head, looking away from them as she really thought about.

Her mother was right, wasn't she? If she and Robin were going to move in with each other, Robin wouldn't force her into anything. The truth? She knew they were both ready to move in with each other. And technically, her mother was right. Most nights, almost every night each week, Robin would either stay at her place, or she would stay at his. It would be easier if they were living together, wouldn't it?

"Or we could go to the beach! Wait, we just went there a few days ago….. We could stay here! I got a lot of games yesterday!" Olivia went on and on, telling Robin all the things they could do while he and Regina were here. Robin walked back into the kitchen, carrying Olivia on his hip, as the little five year old chattered away.

Regina's eyes went to Robin as she smiled, loving nothing more than the sight of him and Olivia together. It was completely magical when those two were together, her heart melting each and every time. She was sure that there were so many pictures of the two together, she could start a scrapbook.

Robin set Olivia down to the floor, and immediately, she ran to Regina, jumping in her lap, smiling brightly as she played with her aunt's hair.

"Can we stay here today? We can have a family game day!" Olivia's eyes went wide as the perfect idea came to her. Regina looked up to Robin, who only smiled back, his eyes as light with happiness as hers. Regina nodded her head, which caused Olivia to gasp in excitement.

"Yay!" Olivia jumped in Regina's arms, and Regina chuckled as she kissed her niece on the cheek. Regina caught Robin's eye as he only shook his head with his own smile.

There was no doubt about it.

She was totally head-over-heels in love with this man.

…..

"But I'm not tired," Olivia protested as she crossed her arms, trying to hide a yawn bubbling inside of her. Zelena crossed her arms as well as she stared down at her daughter, still trying to get her into her footie pajamas.

"Mhm," Zelena hummed as she zipped up her daughter's pajamas, taking Olivia's messy ponytail out, letting her red hair fall down naturally, her straight hair somehow perfect.

"But, if I go to sleep, that means Aunt Regina and Wobin have to leave tomorrow," Olivia frowned, looking down as she held onto a stuffed animal she's had ever since she was born. It was actually from Regina, which only made Zelena smile even more.

"Yes, but that also means you are one day closer to seeing them next…. You know, Aunt Regina's birthday is coming up next month. I'm sure she would love if we went to New York and spent the day with her," Olivia's eyes went wide as she looked up, a gasp escaping the little girl.

"Really?" Olivia asked, amazed, and Zelena chuckled as she nodded her head, tickling the five year old in front of her.

"Of course, Munchkin. Of course," Olivia smiled and jumped in Zelena's arms more excited for bedtime than she's ever been.

"Okay, I'm ready for bed! Can you get Aunt Regina and Wobin?" Olivia asked as she climbed into her bed, in her guest room right across the hall from Regina and Robin's room. Zelena smiled and nodded her head as she kissed her daughter of the forehead.

"Goodnight, Olivia. Sweet dreams," Olivia giggled as Zelena closed the door softly. As she turned to go get Robin and her sister, Zelena bumped into her husband. He caught them both before they fell, and Zelena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey," Chad teased with a smile, but Zelena rolled her eyes as she pushed him away, managing to find her balance herself. Chad sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair trying to get his wife to even look at him.

It seemed like they never even talked, these days.

"Zelena," Chad sighed, reaching for her hand, but Zelena ignored him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking down at the ground stubbornly.

"Not now," Zelena stated as she dodged her husband. She began walking down the long hallway when she heard Chad start once again.

"Babe, what are we doing? Why are we only _good_ around your family? And why do we have to _pretend_ we are good?" Zelena stopped as she closed her eyes, letting her arms fall to her sides.

It's not like she wanted this. God, never. She didn't want to constantly be fighting with the one she loves. She didn't want to avoid his touch, and his words, and even his glances. She didn't want them to dance around in circles near each other, either.

But she couldn't explain it. They had both become much more irritable, and their patience for one another was thin. They didn't talk, they didn't touch, they didn't sleep. They didn't do anything together anymore, and Zelena wasn't sure she wanted to fix it.

Was there anything to fix?

"I'll see you downstairs," Zelena whispered as she continued to walk away, leaving Chad behind. Chad rolled his eyes as he put his hands in his hair, wishing he could scream.

He was losing the love of his life, and it seemed like she didn't care at all. It seemed like she was totally fine with it, like she didn't see a problem. Like she didn't love him anymore.

Chad's heart was beating out of his chest. He needed to ignore his mind. He needed to talk to his wife, and he needed to do it fast before she slipped out of his grip in a blink of an eye.

A blink of an eye. Chad chuckled darkly. That was how fast everything came spiraling down.

….

Regina sighed as she held Robin to her, trying immensely hard to be quiet as Robin left a trail of kisses down the column of Regina's throat. He pressed her up against the door as she clutched at his shoulders, one hand rising to hold the back of his neck.

"Robin," Regina whispered, and Robin didn't disappoint. Regina closed her eyes shut and reminded her that it was five in the morning. No one else was up. No one _should_ be up. If she woke everyone up, because of _this_ , they were so dead. She had to be quiet.

"Oh my god," Regina sighed as Robin dragged his lips up her throat, back to meeting hers in a hurry. Regina kissed Robin hurriedly, taking off his white t shirt, throwing it to the floor. Robin's lips returned to hers as he worked on undoing the buttons of her own pajama top.

Soon, her top made it to the floor, leaving her standing in her bra and a pair of jeans. _Right_. They should be packing right now….well, that can wait, can't it?

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin as he spun them around, holding her right against him. As they stumbled away from the door, Regina broke away from the kiss trying to catch her breath as her lips found their way to Robin's earlobe.

Robin sighed softly as he encouraged her to go on. Regina smiled as she dragged her lips down to his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to every inch of his exposed chest.

As Regina backed them up to the bed, they tumbled onto it, sadly, all their toiletries tumbling to the ground with a loud _bang._ Regina and Robin froze, and Regina cursed under her breath, leaning her head against Robin's chest, groaning in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin put a hand over his face as he let out a disappointed breath. But being himself, he just started laughing, Regina feeling the rise of his chest against her head.

The brunette looked up at Robin with her eyebrows furrowed, and Robin only shrugged his shoulders, "You did say you couldn't be quiet," Robin teased, and Regina threw a throw pillow at him.

"Very funny," Regina rolled her eyes as she got off of him, throwing her shirt back on, tossing Robin his. As both of them fixed themselves, a knock on the door was heard, and Regina rolled her eyes, walking around the other side of the bed.

"You get that," Regina sighed as she knelt to the floor, beginning to pick up their toiletries off the floor. Robin chuckled as he made his way to the door, fixing his hair one last time before opening the door, revealing a very pist Cora.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mills," Robin smiled sweetly, and Cora glared at him as she walked into the room. Robin tried to hide his laughter as he closed the door again, returning into the room to see Cora's hands on her hips, facing her daughter, who was still retrieving their belongings up off the floor.

"Do you know what time it is?" Cora asked, and Regina stopped what she was doing, raising a hand to her hair as she shrugged her shoulders, turning to Robin.

"Hey, Babe. Isn't it dinner time?" Regina smiled in Robin's direction, and he chuckled. But Cora didn't find anything funny about this.

"I'm being serious," Cora sighed as she crossed her arms to the chest as Robin walked around her to the other side of the bed, where Regina threw their container of toothbrushes up to him.

Robin caught them instantly, not even having to look. It's like he knew her every move.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I knocked over our stuff," Regina explained as she continued to toss stuff to Robin, who continued to fit it into suitcases sprawled on the bed. Cora rolled her eyes as she wiped her face with her hands, struggling to find the big idea.

"What are you two even doing up? The _sun_ isn't even up yet," Cora wondered, and Regina stood as she handed Robin the last item. Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking at her mother like she was crazy. Could she really not tell that they were packing?

Or, well, were packing, for a bit?

"We want to pack right now so we get to spend as much time with you guys as we can before we have to leave," Regina explained, and Cora's hard expressions softened a bit, realizing her daughter and daughter's boyfriend only had the best intentions.

"Well, that's, um, that's very thoughtful…. Just don't wake the whole house up in the process," Cora explained quietly as she turned back towards the door, closing it softly as she left the room. Regina immediately looked up to Robin, who only chuckled as he shook his head, zipping one of the suitcases on the bed.

"She's a total bitch in the mornings," Regina laughed quietly, and Robin smirked at her, now knowing where she got it from.

"Ah...well it appears she's not the only one," Regina scoffed as she threw a pillow at Robin, rolling her eyes.

"Mhm….. I'm not sure I want to leave," Regina sighed, running her hands over her tired face. Robin smiled understandingly and opened his arms for her, which Regina crawled into immediately.

"I know, Love…. But it's only three more weeks until we see them again… For your birthday, of course," Robin kissed her hair as Regina leaned into him, letting out a sigh.

"I know. It's just….hard. I don't know how I ever stayed away from home for so many years," Regina shook her head, looking back and realizing just how much time she missed.

She missed Olivia's baby years. She missed Sophia's first five months. She missed her nieces first steps and words. She missed Olivia's first day of pre-k. She missed her parents wishes to come back home. She missed _so much_.

"Let's focus on the good things, Lovely. Once we leave here, we have our roadtrip to look forward to in a week or so. And even if it is for work, I'm sure we will get to go and explore California for a few days…. And we can't forget about your birthday. Or your family's beach vacation." Regina smiled as her head rested again Robin's chest, his heartbeat echoing in her ears.

"I don't know how you always know the right thing to say, but I'm glad you do," Regina smiled at Robin as she slowly pecked his lips. Robin smiled into the kiss as well, both pulling back slightly.

"What do you say we finish up packing, go back to bed, and wake up when we hear little voices in our bed," Robin smirked, and Regina stifled a laugh, nodding her head.

They continued to pack their luggage, preparing for the long day ahead of them.

…..

After a long hour of goodbyes, three promises of visits next month, and two of mandatory sleepovers before kindergarten started, Regina and Robin were on their way back to New York, Olivia waving her little hands and jumping up and down in the yard as the drove off.

The car ride was filled with the radio all the way up, windows rolled down, and laughs and songs coming from Robin and Regina. They listened to every single song they grew up on, which coincidentally, was all the same.

"You know," Regina smiled as she turned the music down, Robin pulling into parking spot by their office building, "you know almost everything and anything about me…. You know where I grew up, you know my family, you know who I was back then….but I don't know that about you," Regina looked over to Robin, hoping for an answer, but he just shrugged his shoulders as he parked the car in between two white lines.

"That's a story for another time…." Regina could tell he wasn't entirely telling the truth, hiding something, but she let it go as his crysta blue eyes beamed at her. He was still smiling. God, his smile was absolutely mesmerizing.

"That's what you said at the Christmas Festival back in Storybrooke….. Why won't you tell me?" Regina asked, against her better judgement. Robin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"There's nothing to tell, Regina. I was a boring kid," Regina frowned, not knowing why he wouldn't tell her about his childhood.

"So you just picked up the accent in the city?" Robin smirked and sighed, shaking his head.

"I swear, Love. I will tell you about my childhood one day…. Just be patient," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, never knowing how she loved him as much as she did.

Robin and Regina got out of the car as they headed towards Gold's Financing, their hands tangled together.

They were there because Robin had forgotten some papers in his office that he desperately needed if he still wanted a job, so here they were, on a Monday afternoon (they both took a vacation day), going to the place they both dreaded.

Robin held the door open for Regina as she thanked him, both walking into the building. Robin told her he would be right back, and Regina nodded with a smile, watching as her boyfriend scaled the stairs to their floor.

….

"Look who showed up today," Robin heard a voice from behind him, and he lifted his head from his desk. There was Evelyn, a smile on the blonde's face, who rose from an intern to an employee over the four months she was there.

Robin knew Regina hated her, knew how much Regina wished she would just go back to wherever she came from and disappeared. But, he smiled politely, the gentleman he is.

"Hello, Evelyn," Evelyn smiled as she walked over to his desk, her sunglasses still perched on top of her head from the morning.

"Come back to see me?" Evelyn asked, a hint of a smirk in her voice. Robin fought the urge to roll his eyes, wishing he would let Regina just kick her ass.

Robin held up the papers in his beige portfolio as he stood from the chair at his desk, getting ready to leave.

"All I need are these," Robin answered.

He wasn't blind. He wasn't stupid. He knew Evelyn had a crush on him. She's had a thing for him since they first met. But even if he was a gentleman, he always made his actions clear. He didn't feel anything for her. He didn't want anyone but Regina Mills.

"Such a shame," Evelyn smiled. Robin didn't say anything as he passed her, opening the door to his office, his hand showing her the way out. Evelyn walked out as his did as well.

"Why don't I walk down to the lobby with you?" _Why don't you go prey on somebody else,_ Robin thought, knowing that as soon as Regina saw Evelyn, she would flip out, and their good mood would go to waste.

"That's not necessary, but thank you," as if she hadn't heard him, Evelyn walked by his side as Robin made his way back to the lobby. Robin found Regina scrolling through her phone, a small smile on her face. _It must be Olivia,_ Robin guessed.

Regina looked up when she heard heels clicking against the marble floor. As soon as she saw Evelyn next to Robin, her _boyfriend_ , she fought the urge to slap her in the face.

God, she hated this woman with every fiber in her soul.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Regina asked, smiling at Robin, acting as if the blonde bitch next to him wasn't there. Evelyn rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Of course, Love," But before anyone could even mutter a word, as Robin took Regina's hand, she crashed her lips to his, kissing the life out of him. Evelyn stood in shock, and once the couple pulled apart, Robin tried so hard not to laugh at the girl's facial expression.

"Well, we must get going. See you tomorrow, Dear," Regina smiled at Evelyn in a way that fitted her exactly, and in no time, both Robin and Regina walked out of the building. As they approached the car, Robin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not that I'm complaining, and I never will, but what was that?" Regina smirked as they both climbed into the car, adjusting their seatbelts.

"It was a warning. I hope I scared the shit out of her," Robin laughed as he shook his head.

"I think you scared her, Regina,"

"Good. Now she knows to stay away," Regina bit her lip, and Robin smiled, starting the car.

"You know, it's not entirely her fault, Love. I _am_ pretty charming," Regina smirked at Robin as one of her hands went to his hair, threading her fingers through it. If only she knew that he thought she was the charming one.

"Mhm…. But as much as I would love to talk about your fascinating looks, I'm not letting anyone else even try," Robin smiled. He would be lying if he said that Regina's jealous side didn't spark something inside of him.

As Robin drove them back to his apartment (they had chosen on a movie day, to relax after a string of long days), Regina stared out the window, her eyes trailing to the sky, the bright blue outcast causing her to smile.

"When I was little, me and Z used to sneak up onto the roof and just stare at the clouds for hours….We would talk about our futures, all planned out, like we had a clue…. Did you ever do that? Dream about how your life would turn out?" Regina turned to find Robin smiling as he ran a hand through his hair, turning onto a street.

"You just won't give up on my childhood, will you?" Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing he knew that wasn't what she meant. Robin sighed as he kept his eyes on the road, his crystal blue eyes so dreamy, Regina couldn't help but think.

"Secretly, I did…. My little sister, Paige, always did. Every single day when she was five or six. She wanted a fairytale wedding, the huge wedding dress, the perfect Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet, the perfect rock on her finger…. I'm pretty sure she still wants that now," Regina chuckled as she nodded her head. Zelena had been the same way, but she had grown out of that phase a long time ago.

"Don't you have a brother? What about him?" Robin rolled his eyes with a small grin, thinking about his older brother. God, what a dumbass….but a friendly, loving, hilarious jackass.

"Ryan…. I don't think so. He spent all his time playing football or hockey or basketball with his friends…. They never really wanted me around so I didn't really get to know Ryan until we were older," Regina nodded her head, realizing how grateful she was that her relationship with Zelena had always been amazingly strong.

"You two seemed close at the wedding," Robin chuckled, shaking his head. _I totally didn't forget about that night...totally…._

"Yeah, well, I was afraid I would have to force my parents to let me take you back home. God, they love you….probably more than they love me," Regina and Robin laughed, Regina shaking her head slightly.

"I could say the same about my parents," Robin stopped at a red light and glanced over at his girlfriend with undenying love in his eyes.

"We make a good pair, don't we?" Regina laughed as nodded her head, her fingers tangling through Robin's messy, dirty blonde hair as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the kind words and reviews! It makes me so happy to know you guys love this story as much as I do :) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, for this story and any other ones. The past few months have been tough lately and very busy, but I always try to write when I can. Your reviews only inspire me more :)**

 **WARNING: A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! I wouldn't skip anything or else you might wonder what's going on. Regina and Robin have a HUGE moment that will impact their future tremendously ;)**

 **Thank you so much again for everything! Here is Chapter 3!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"I mean, we're not just talking about some high school promise ring, Mal. Look at it! It's absolutely beautiful!" Regina gushed as she held up her best friend's hand, the new ring accommodating her ring finger, the lights of the blonde's office shining on the small diamonds perfectly...if only it was the left hand.

"Thank you… And you have no idea how much this means to me, really, but, uh…" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she gave Mal back her hand, both women sitting at the blonde's desk in her office.

Regina's eyes raked over Mal's face, and she could see the nerves in her flitting eyes. Regina knew her best friend. She knew Mal wasn't good with change, hell, neither was she.

She knew her best friend hated thunderstorms but loved the calmness of the rain, how she would only drink her water if it was cold, or how she would never be caught seen in sweatpants or a t-shirt.

She knew how excited and scared she had been when she started her relationship with Will six months ago, how her whole life she hadn't believed in love, or, in better words, that anyone could love _her_. But Will had proved her wrong, time and time again.

So when Regina walked into Mal's office this morning at 9:00 am and saw the sunlight catch the ring on her right hand as Mal took the papers Regina gave her, the brunette couldn't help but squeal and pull on Mal's hand as they stood and hugged each other.

Regina couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend, her heart above the moon that Mal finally found someone who really loved her, not just for show, but for who she was.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked as Mal twirled the ring on her finger, sitting back in her office chair, letting out a low breath. The blonde looked up and smiled nervously.

"Nothing...and that scares the shit out of me," Regina smiled knowingly as she reached for Mal's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. After a couple quiet moments between the two, Mal couldn't keep it in anymore as she smiled a smile that could have lit up the world.

"I think I'm in love with him, Regina. I'm in love with Will," Regina's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips, and Regina covered her mouth with her hands, excitement flooding through her blood one thousand miles a second.

Mal nodded her head with a bright smile as she and Regina both squealed again, and eventually, they were up again, hugging.

"Please, Ladies, not every time I walk into a room," Robin's voice floated through the air as he walked through the door, the smirk he held visible from miles away. Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Mal's hug, remembering how much she loved her boyfriend.

And the jokes and teases that made him, him.

"You better step up your game, Locksley. Look what your best friend got Mal," Regina teased as Robin walked over to the ladies and stopped with a smile on his face when he saw the rock on Mal's finger.

"Damn. Who would've thought the day would come when Will Scarlet made me look bad," Robin teased again (causing Regina to chuckle and Mal to snicker), but he then reached for Mal, giving her a small hug before receding back. He put his arm around Regina as he congratulated Mal, seeing the love in the blonde's eyes.

"In all seriousness, I'm very happy for you, Mal. For both of you… He was so nervous to give it to you, though, so I'm glad you love it," Mal blushed the slightest as she stared down at her ring in awe. She really did love her boyfriend.

"I'm in love with him," Mal said again, to no one in particular, a laugh escaping her. Robin looked at Regina knowingly, and color rose to her cheeks as Robin laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"So, is there a future wedding I need to prepare for? I mean, we need to pick out dresses," Mal smirked as she rolled her eyes at Regina, the brunette biting back a joking smile.

"I could ask you the same thing, R," Mal replied with a teasing, yet honest, look in her eyes. Regina leaned into Robin as she shook her head, keeping her eyes on the blonde.

She and Robin hadn't exactly had _that_ talk, the one about their future and what it entailed, and she didn't exactly want to start that in an office building where anyone could walk in and listen.

The trio turned as they heard footsteps make their way to Mal's door, and Regina fought off the urge to roll her chocolate brown eyes as their boss, Mr. Gold, walked in the room, never taking his eyes off the papers he held in his hands.

"Mal, I need to talk to you, along with Locksley, Mills, and-" Gold looked up and froze when he saw that all three stood in the room, and smiled in delight.

He rubbed his hands together in his business-like manner, and Regina couldn't help but wonder why Gold had to act like such a creep sometimes.

"Ah, perfect. I was going to come to talk to you two next, but it seems there's no need," Robin nodded his head respectfully with a fake smile as Regina and Mal looked at each other with a look that could've said, _here we go._

"As all of you know, every three years, a convention is held in Florida for specific training and/or review sessions for qualifiers of higher-end levels. And because this is the last year using our web-based system, we must send four individuals this time around to learn the new system," Gold started, and immediately, Regina groaned on the inside. She hated these things, especially when she was a part of them.

"Now, this new system, which will be in effect by the first of October, it will not be easy...not at first, anyhow. There are many features and multiple upgrades from the new network we are not used to, and from what I've heard from alliances, some of these entail concerns we've never seen before," Robin and Regina shared a look, and Robin tried to hide a smile.

His girlfriend was so cute when she was annoyed.

"And you want us to go down there," Regina finished for him. Gold nodded his head with a smile, rubbing his hands together once again. He was completely oblivious to the brunette's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, it would only make sense. You three are by far the best here, so why would I waste that?" _Yes, why indeed. You can never give us a break therefore you might actually have to fly down there yourself and get your hands dirty. God forbid… I hate being smart,_ Regina thought, biting her tongue.

"When is the convention?" Robin asked, and Regina let out a shallow breath, thanking god that at least there was one actual responsible person here. Or else, well, she and Mal would be toast.

"Pack your bags, kids. I've already booked your flight for tomorrow evening at six o'clock, " Regina and Mal's mouths fell to the floor as Robin's jaw tightened. What. The. Hell.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. Did you just say six o'clock, as in, tomorrow evening, or as in a _week_ from tomorrow evening?" Mal asked, and Gold laughed. No one else in the room was laughing. One was surprised, one was pissed, and one was in disbelief.

"You heard right, Dearie. Your flight leaves tomorrow evening, six o'clock sharp. All four of you," Gold turned on his heels to leave, but just as he set one foot out of Mal's office, Regina's agitated voice reached his ears.

"All four of us?" Gold turned around with a smile and chuckled at himself as he looked down to the floor before picking his head up again, looking at all three of his employees.

"Of course, how silly of me. You three will be heading to the sunshine state along with Ms. Brenner. She's ecstatic to work with you all," Gold nodded his head with one last phony smile as he walked out of the room, whistling a happy, care-free tune on his way down the hallway.

How could Gold even say that with a smile on his damn face?

 _Ms. Brenner._

Evelyn.

She was going to be sick.

Regina wanted to kill Gold. She was going to kill him. She was actually going to do it this time. There was no way she would survive a whole week down in Florida learning a whole new system, let alone with _Evelyn_.

"You think it's too late to quit now?" Regina asked as she escaped Robin's hold, pacing around the room in a straight line, her arms crossed protectively across her chest. She needed to keep her hands away from Gold or else she knew she would strangle him.

"Love, I know it's a lot to take in, hell, it is for all of us, but it's not the worst. I mean, we're going to Florida. It can't be that bad," Robin tried to soothe her, but Regina scoffed as she kept her pace, running a hand through her hair.

"Robin, you've been working here for a little over a year and a half. I've been working here for almost four years. You have no idea how hard and stressful and time-consuming this is!" Robin decided to let that one go above his head, knowing she was not in the best mood.

"I know she might be acting like a bitch right now, but Robin, she's right. It freaking sucks," Mal backed up her best friend as she leaned against her desk, crossing her arms as well.

"Okay, so Gold laid this one on us with only one days notice. So this convention will cause us migraines by the end of the week. So what? We need to make the best of this," Robin reasoned, going over to Regina as he put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her pacing movements.

"Always the optimist," Regina grumbled, and Robin smiled. He rubbed her arms as he heard Mal groan as well, both ladies in the dumps.

"Well, when you two are like this, I have to be," Robin said with a teasing smile lacing his face. Regina looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, finally relaxing a bit.

"Look, Will and I have a beach house down in Florida. Where does the convention take place?" Robin looked to Regina then Mal, and Mal answered with a quiet _Orlando._

"Fantastic. The beach house is a fifteen minute drive to Orlando, no longer than half an hour to get us to where we need to be," Regina looked over to Mal as Robin released her shoulders, and Mal shrugged hers.

"Staying at the beach house does sound better than staying in some stuffy hotel for billionaires," Mal sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. Robin smiled cheerfully as he bumped Regina playfully, happy this was getting somewhere.

"Exactly! And we can even invite Will as well," Robin explained as he held a had out in Mal's direction. Immediately, a smile appeared on Mal's face.

Regina couldn't blame her. If Robin didn't work here and was offered to come down with them, she wouldn't be able to stop her smile either.

"Alright...but what about the hotel? Gold already paid for everything," Mal responded, wanting answers to every single question she had before she let her shoulders relax.

Robin thought for a second, and then a stupid, silly smile came to his face. Regina looked at him with confusion written across her face, her eyebrows furrowed, when Robin turned to her again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but there is no chance in hell I am letting Evelyn stay at the beach house…I'm sure she'll enjoy the snobby hotel, don't you?" A smirk crossed Regina's face as she let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she hugged her boyfriend from the side.

"So a week at the beach house with the gang?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled with a nod of his head. Now, that was the spirit.

"There you go. Just the four of us in Florida for a little bit. And we can even stay the weekend and go to Disney World or Universal Studios while we're down there," immediately, Mal and Regina's eyes lit up, and Robin laughed, rubbing Regina's back.

When it came to Disney or Universal, they were like kids in a candy store.

"You know, this isn't sounding too bad anymore," Mal smiled at Robin, showing him a hint of a smirk.

"I've gotta go, Will's taking me to lunch today. I'll see you guys in an hour," Mal said as she grabbed her purse from behind her desk and showed one last smile before exiting the room, leaving the happy couple in the office.

Regina dug her head further into Robin's chest as she hugged his side. Robin kissed her hair as he smiled, rubbing small circles on her shoulder blades.

"I'm still pissed at Gold for springing this on us so suddenly," Regina grumbled, a pout on her face, and Robin only chuckled, moving to stand in front of her.

"That is understandable...but it's one o'clock, and neither of us have eaten yet," Robin explained cheekily with an eyebrow raised. Regina chuckled as she let her arms fall to her side, giving up with her sour mood.

"Cecily's?" Robin asked with a smile, and Regina grinned, reaching on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask."

….

While Regina and Robin were out at lunch, in another state, in a small town, Zelena Green cursed her husband as she paced their bedroom, thankful that their children were with her parents for the day.

"You are out of your mind," Chad exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over his face, sitting on the edge of their bed. Zelena crossed her arms against her chest as she stood by the door, not even wanting to look at the man she had fallen for so quickly so long ago.

"Well, I don't know what to do anymore, Chad. We can't even stand in the same room together anymore," Zelena bit back, using anger to hide the hurt and heartbreak she felt. Anger was good. Anger was easy. Heartbreak wasn't. And love, as she had found out, was not either.

"More like you can't stand in the same room with me," Chad threw at her. Zelena glared at him as she threw her hands up in the air, just praying that the hard times would be over soon.

She didn't know what was happening to them anymore.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zelena gritted through her teeth, brushing away her red hair from her anger-strewn face. Chad only glared back at her as he dug his hands into the blankets, making fists, his jaw clenched hard.

"It means that I am the only one who still wants this relationship to work," Chad snapped as he stood from the bed and walked over to the window, not willing himself to look at his wife. He wouldn't let her see the pain in his eyes.

"We used to wake up next to each other every morning, and I would tell you how beautiful you are, how much I love you, how much I love this family. And you know I've always wanted this, and sometimes it feels like a dream," Zelena's heart broke as she listened to her husband's gut-wrenching words.

"And now, I wake up to cold sheets, because for some goddamn reason, you are up and out of the house before I even get to say 'hello'. It's not for work, it's not for the gym, and it's not related to the kids. Do I make you so disgusted that we can't even share a bed anymore?" Chad asked defeatedly. Zelena frowned, but anger and pain coursed through her veins.

"If I didn't want this relationship to work, then why would I bring up marriage counseling? Ever thought about that, smart guy?" Zelena rolled her eyes as she watched Chad lower his head. The brunette ran his hands through his hair as he turned around with clenched fists at his sides, a fire burning inside of him.

"What went wrong? What went wrong between the two of us, Zelena? Do you not love me anymore? Did you fall out of love with me?" Zelena was taken aback by all his rapid-fire questions, and she was shocked to hear them come out of his mouth.

She knew that the past few years he had become very insecure about himself, but falling out of love with him?

Stunned to silence, Chad took it as a cue to continue.

"It's like one day you just woke up and realized I'm not what you want anymore. Like you just gave up on us...and I'm trying so damn hard, but you won't even let me kiss you on the cheek...what did I do? I'll do anything to fix this, Zelena, you know that," Chad begged, walking to her, taking her hands into his, his eyes pleading her to tell the truth.

Zelena's blue eyes darted between the gaze of Chad's brown ones, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Maybe marriage counseling will be good for us," Zelena only breathed back, the air between them tense and rigid. Zelena backed out of his grip, and headed towards the door. Chad's eyebrows furrowed, his voice anxious and scared.

"You never told me what I did!" Chad breathed heavily, and Zelena winced.

"I'll schedule an appointment," Zelena whispered over her shoulder, then shut the door quietly behind her.

Seconds later she heard a _bang_ from their room, and she just knew he had thrown something. A single tear fell down Zelena's face as she wiped it away quickly, taking a deep breath.

 _Did you fall out of love with me?_

 _What did I do?_

The truth was, she didn't know. And if she did, she would've told him. But it just didn't make sense.

Chad was an amazing guy. He loved her, their kids, their relationship, showed nothing but respect towards her and everyone else. He protected their family from any and all kinds of danger, he worked his ass off to maintain their healthy, caring lifestyle, and always showed how he was faithful to her and her only.

Chad was an amazing guy. But Zelena wasn't an amazing woman.

She didn't know what it was. But all she knew was that the spark or the butterflies that would consume her body when he held her head, it disappeared. As did the desire to kiss him, or give him a hug, or even tell her about her day.

She knew she was being distant, she knew she was slipping away silently and quickly. But she didn't know why. And _that_ , that is why they need to go to marriage counseling. Not because their relationship was broken, but because _she_ was.

Chad didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of this. But she knew that she still loved him, even if it wasn't as much anymore…

God, what had happened to her?

…

Robin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, spinning around his office as he held his work phone to his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am…of course...of course...you as well, take care," Robin ended the call with a breath of relief, sitting up as he put the phone back on in its place on his desk. He put a hand to his head as his mind ached. Those calls were always the death of him.

"They never get better, do they?" Robin looked up as Evelyn walked through his door with a cheerful smile, a stack of papers in her hand. Robin chuckled under his breath as he shook his head, agreeing with her. _Don't lead her on,_ a tiny voice in his head whispered.

"Here are some reports Gold wanted me to hand to you," Evelyn walked over to Robin's desk as she laid them down, then turned around, walking out of the room, almost. Before she was completely out of his office, with still one high heel in the room, Evelyn turned back around.

"Oh, and how about that wake up call Gold dropped on us today," Evelyn joked with a little sass, and Robin only smirked to himself.

Evelyn….he didn't know how to describe her. She was flirty, yet knew the boundaries and what lines not to cross. She never acted that way around Regina, for Robin was thankful of that. She was sarcastic, sure, and a sense of humor could never be looked down upon.

But he could tell. From the very moment they met, Evelyn had had a crush on him. And he prayed to God that the crush faded over the months she's been here, that Evelyn would move on with someone else.

And he didn't even understand _why_ she would have a crush on someone like him.

He wasn't any Prince Charming. Sure, Regina told him he was handsome and attractive, _very_ attractive, but from where he stood, he just couldn't see it. And even though Robin knew for sure blondes just weren't his type, Evelyn should have no problem finding a guy to hang on to.

Then again, Robin would never date her…did that mean others wouldn't, too? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she got over her silly crush before Regina murdered her.

"Yeah, we all know this is gonna be a huge headache," Evelyn smiled as she nodded her head. Suddenly, her eyes dropped to the floor, and Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he realized her fun, vibrant side had slowly disappeared.

"Are you okay? This is the first time ever I haven't seen a smile on your face," Evelyn rolled her eyes with a grin as she nodded her head, letting out a low breath along the way.

"Yeah...listen, I know Regina hates me. And quite frankly, I don't care. But it's going to be a _long_ trip if we can't get along, so maybe you could tell her to lay off for a couple of days," Robin was taken aback by the blonde's bluntness, along with her word choice, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm pretty sure if my girlfriend hates you, there's a reason," Robin only stated, which made Evelyn smirk. She walked over to his desk and traced the edge of it with her index finger, laughing quietly to herself.

And then, she looked Robin so deadly in the eyes, he didn't know what the hell was happening.

"I know you can't see it now, and I know, I know, she's got you wrapped around her little finger. But one day, you will realize that she isn't the right one for you, Robin...and when you finally figure out the truth, I'll be right here, ready, with open arms…" Evelyn whispered, just the two of them hearing her dangerous, oh so dangerous words.

She was a master of deception.

"You must get this through your head, Evelyn," Robin whispered back through gritted teeth, "I am not interested. Not in you. Not in any relationship you have daydreamed. And certainly not in any kind of future with the likes of you."

"Not yet," Evelyn raised her eyebrows as if she were challenging him. Evelyn let out a small, quiet, almost evil laugh as she shook her head and started walking away from Robin.

Robin could feel the anger boiling on the surface, his face turning red, ready to do anything to protect, defend, and love his amazing girlfriend.

"I am in love with Regina," Robin announced, his eyes glaring into the back of her head, and Evelyn only smiled brighter as she turned her hips, pausing in the middle of his office.

"Yes...but not for long…" Evelyn flipped her long blonde hair as she walked out of the office, pulling the door shut without a sound. Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

Crazy ass, obsessive bitch.

…

 _Can you come over? I have a surprise :)_

Robin smiled when he saw his phone light up, pausing on the stairwell he was standing on to respond to her.

 _I guess it depends on what the surprise is, Milady :)_

Robin chuckled as three dots appeared almost immediately, and continued up the final staircase to his apartment. With his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his coffee cup in one hand, his phone in the other, Robin knocked on the door of his apartment, hoping Will could give him a hand, seeing how he didn't have the ability to get his keys from his bag.

To the dirty blonde's surprise, Will didn't open the door, but a woman he had seen not even forty-five minutes before.

"Welcome home, Honey," Mal teased as she opened the door for Robin. Robin shook his head with a smile as he walked inside his and Will's apartment, seeing Will sitting at the island in the kitchen from where he stood.

Robin dropped his laptop off on the wall tree by their front door as he walked into the kitchen along with Mal, rinsing out his coffee cup in the sink while he talked to Will.

"Oh, Mate," Will began as he fished a paper out of his pocket, leaning against the chair as he spread out the pale-yellow sheet in front of him, "this was on our front door when I got home earlier,"

Robin placed the cup down on the counter as he walked over to Will, reading the note for himself. He sighed audibly as he went to the refrigerator, tossing a water bottle to Mal and Will as he grabbed one for himself.

"The rate isn't going up again, is it?" Robin asked as he shut the door to the fridge, letting go of its handle as he took a sip from his beverage in hand. Mal and Will shared a look, and Robin paused, his eyebrows furrowing.

Too many weird things happened today. He couldn't deal with one of their crazy ideas today.

"Uh, I wouldn't know…" Will explained as he shrugged his shoulders. It was then, the moment when Mal tried to hide her lovesick smile (and failed miserably) that Robin realized it.

The look in Mal's eyes.

The smile on Will's face.

The excitement and nervousness in both their stances.

They were moving in together.

A vibrant smile grew on Robin's lips as he laughed to himself quietly, half in shock, half surprised this day hadn't come sooner.

"Congrats, Mate!" Robin clapped Will's shoulder as he made his way to the happy couple, hugging Mal before he went back to his original position, leaning against the island.

After the fresh buzz of excitement wore off just the tiniest bit, Robin pointed to Will, trying to look sad.

"You're leaving me all alone? Now who's mess am I going to have to clean up constantly?" Will rolled his eyes with a grin as Robin chuckled, but Mal's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms, her weight leaning on one hip as she tilted.

"You're still staying here, Robin?" Mal asked with confusion laced in her voice, tilting her head the slightest. Robin looked at the blonde like she were crazy as he took a seat opposite his best friend, running a hand through his hair.

"Where else would I go?" Robin asked, but he received knowing, playful glares from both parties, as if they were saying, _seriously?_ Robin rolled his own eyes, knowing what they were thinking. To be honest, as soon as he asked the stupid question, the same answer reached his mind, as well.

"We're taking things slow, you guys know that," Robin reasoned with a slight nod of his head. Will sighed as he tossed his water bottle between his hands, and Robin couldn't help but wish he would drop it, knowing nothing good would come from his mouth.

"Dude, molasses is moving faster than your relationship with Regina right now. And I get it, taking it slow and everything, not wanting to mess it up like before, but seriously?" Will took a breath before continuing.

"Technically speaking, you guys have been in love with each other since the first day you two met. So really, even if it wasn't exactly the likeable circumstances, you and Regina have basically been together for two years without really knowing. Not seven months," Will finished with a shrug of his shoulders, downing his cool water in seconds.

"That's not entirely true," Robin argued, looking between Mal and Will for at least some sanity for the day.

"I have been in love with Regina since I first saw her, yes, of course. But she's been in love with me since February. And my two years to her seven months? Do you know how nerve-wrecking that is? To know that she could fall out of love at any second?" Robin continued, and both men looked over to Mal when she scoffed.

"Please, Lover Boy. Everyone knew Regina was in love with you before she even knew herself. Including me. She only _realized_ the feeling she felt for you was love in February. And trust me, she's been in love with you for almost the same amount of time...she was just scared to admit it," Mal reasoned, leaning on the wall with a smile on her lips.

"And Regina? Falling out of love with _you_? That will happen when scientists prove the world is flat," Mal added, running her fingers through her silky blonde hair, brushing the tiny strands out of her eyesight.

Robin sighed as he ran his fingers along the edge of the table. They just wouldn't understand.

"For two years, I told myself that a relationship with Regina was just a figment of my imagination. A daydream. A fantasy. I told myself she would never want to be with someone like _me_ , and after hearing it so many times, I started believing it… And now that it's actually happening? Sometimes I wonder if I really am dreaming."

Mal looked at Robin with sad eyes while Will patted his back, as if he were saying, _I know, man, I was there with you every step of the way._

"I am in love with Regina, and without her, I'm nothing. I have no problem saying it. I'll tell the whole world," Robin paused as he took a deep breath in, "but even after everything that's been said and everything we've done to get through the past, I don't know if Regina's ready for that big step,"

"Well, I think she is," Mal explained, "you know, girls talk, Robin. And she is absolutely in love with you. She's so far gone that there's no going back. And she is definitely ready. Regina just, you know her, she hates change. And even if it's a great one, she won't be the one to initiate it."

Robin rubbed his hands together as he took in Mal's words, still nervous about taking things too fast. He couldn't risk to lose Regina again. His heart might actually give out if that were to happen.

Will sighed as he took off the jacket he had on, throwing it on the back of his chair.

"Plus, it's not like it's right now, Robin. You still have two months to wrap your head around everything," Will grinned, looking to Mal for a little extra help.

One thing was for sure, Will was not leaving this apartment for Robin. They were both getting out of this hole-in-the-wall apartment, and he would make sure of that. It was time Robin and Regina stopped running around each other's lives like this twenty-four seven.

"Just imagine how much happier you would be living with Regina, Robin. You guys won't have to figure out which place to stay anymore because you'll both be living in the same one," Mal exclaimed with a happy smile on her face, and Robin chuckled at her excitement.

Robin shook his head with a smile as he stood from the island, pushed in his chair, and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Where you going, Mate?" Will called out to Robin as he grabbed his phone off a small table by the front door.

"Where do you think?" Robin asked sarcastically as Will rolled his eyes and Mal laughed.

"Have fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Will smirked, and Robin laughed as he said a short goodbye, walking out of the apartment with a quiet _click_ as the door shut, a silly smile on his face.

There was a chance he would be able to wake up everyday to her beautiful body next to his. There was a chance he would be able to see her whenever he wanted, and not through a screen.

Life, at that moment, was pretty good.

….

Regina paced around the front of her apartment as she sighed, staring at her phone. She had sent him three messages after he responded to her, and no reply. _Answer your damn phone,_ Regina thought as she ran a hand through her hair.

She had already gotten undressed from her work clothes, now in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. The socks she had on her feet were helping her glide across her hardwood floor as she burned holes into the door with her eyes.

When she finally heard Robin by the front door, the rattle of his keys letting her know he was about to open her door, she beat him to it.

Regina opened the door and saw Robin standing back up properly as he placed his keys back in his pocket. For a moment, Robin just stared at her, and she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at herself making sure she didn't spill something on her shirt.

Regina rolled her eyes when she found nothing and put her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell have you-" but Regina didn't get to finish her sentence, for Robin's hands went to her waist and pulled her close, kissing the living daylights out of her passionately, him moving them back into her apartment.

Robin closed the door shut with his foot as Regina's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her, just before they crossed the line of where the front wall stopped and the living room started.

Regina broke away from the kiss, putting a hand on Robin's chest, as she opened her eyes, shocked. Robin opened his eyes too, wondering why she seemed so surprised… No that wasn't the word… _embarrassed._ That was the word.

"Holy shit," Robin's eyes widened when he heard another man's voice, a voice he knew all too well, and froze, not believing he just kissed Regina like _that_ in front of him. Then he heard a female's snicker, and he winced, seeing how Regina let her head fall.

"If that's how you two say hello when we're not around, you better make him a keeper, Dear," Cora Mills laughed, and when Robin realized what was actually happening, he let go of Regina and smiled sheepishly as he turned towards her parents.

Cora smirked at him, and Henry tried to hold back an awkward laugh as they sat on Regina's couch, staring at the couple.

Regina turned towards Robin with an awkward smile.

"Surprise,"

…

After a long, talkative dinner, Henry and Cora were getting set up in Regina's guest bedroom as Robin and Regina stood in the kitchen at the sink, Regina cleaning the dishes as Robin dried and put them away.

"You never told me your parents were coming over," Robin said with a smile, and Regina's cheeks turned red at the thought of that amazing, yet embarrassing, kiss. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she sighed, turning her head slightly to look at him, as he was sitting on the counter, his legs dangling from the countertop.

"That was the surprise," Regina mumbled, and Robin chuckled at how cute his girlfriend was in the moment. She handed Robin a dish as he dried it with a towel in his hand, reaching his arm above his head as he placed the plate in the cabinet.

"And not that I'm complaining, and I never will, but what was that kiss for?" Regina asked. Robin smirked at her as he watched her eyes meet his, and immediately, she looked back down with an almost shy smile.

"It was a pretty good kiss, wasn't it?" Robin replied, and Regina splashed a few drops of water on him as she rolled her eyes with a silly smile, her boyfriend chuckling under his breath.

"Yes, it was an amazing kiss. And you know that," Regina smirked back, and Robin looked satisfied as she continued, "But nothing will ever be better than our kiss at the Valentine's Day Ball. Now that, _that_ was absolutely mindblowing, knowing that you were finally all mine,"

"You have no bloody idea how long I waited for that moment, Love. When you told me that you wanted to be with me, that you _loved_ me, I felt like I was dreaming," Regina smiled as she turned off the water, leaning against the counter with her hands as she stared up at her boyfriend with a lovesick gaze.

"I pretended that you didn't mean a thing to me for so long…." Regina frowned as she looked past him sadly, but Robin took her hand, which caused the brunette to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, confused as to why a smile was still painted across his face.

"Even though it caused me so much pain and heartbreak, I don't regret it...and neither should you," Robin told her reassuringly as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand. Regina stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled, looking her straight in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I've spent two years falling for you, Regina. And I can tell you this: I'll never stop. But I realized something while I was chasing after you. I realized that fate is a bitch," Robin laughed at that, and once he did, Regina laughed too.

"But, I also realized that maybe, maybe things work out when they are supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing… And if all it took was multiple lonely nights, far too many tears, and secretly hiding my love for you, then it was absolutely worth it."

Regina bit her lip, trying not to look like a cartoon character by the way she just knew her smile just had to be too big for her face.

And that's why she fell in love with him. He never ceased to make her smile.

"You know, those words could win some big shot an Oscar," Regina whispered, and Robin only shrugged his shoulders, hoping that she wouldn't find what he was about to say to be cheesy.

"Well, I should send them off to someone who needs to _act_ those words, because with you, every little word, every little touch, every little look, it's real. It's all real, Lovely, every last bit of it," Regina's eyes watered the tiniest bit as she sighed out a perfect sigh, needing to let out every emotional breath she had.

Regina squeezed Robin's hand as she broke out into a small, beautiful laugh, wondering how she ever got so lucky to be with this man.

"I love you," Regina reached on her tip-toes to place a loving kiss on her boyfriend's lips, both parties smiling into the gesture.

"I love you too," Robin responded as Regina pulled away, taking her spot back, leaning on the countertop by the sink.

Robin and Regina finished cleaning and drying the rest of the dishes (Regina had a dishwashed, but it became their little tradition to talk about their days and to each other as they cleaned together), and after a few short moments, they were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her parents to finish up getting set in the guest room.

"So is there a reason that your parents are here, or did they just enjoy the thought of a road trip?" Robin joked. Regina took a sip from the cup that sat in front of her and smiled.

"Daddy had a business trip, or was it a conference, I don't know. But he had to do something down in Tennessee, so once I heard, I offered them to stay the night here and just drive back home to Storybrooke in the morning," Regina explained, and Robin nodded his head.

"Maybe a little warning next time, yeah?" Robin smirked at the brunette, and Regina giggled.

"To be fair, I didn't think that you would react in that exact way when you saw me today," Regina smirked back, and Robin held his hands out in defense.

"What can I say? You're just absolutely beautiful...stunning," Regina thanked him with a small blush, and a very big, fast-beating heart, as they continued to talk about their days, and how they would have to plan fun things to do in Florida on the plane ride there.

Halfway through their conversation, Henry and Cora were finally settled in the guest bedroom, and came out, eventually all four of them finding their way to the living room of Regina's small yet homey apartment.

"All jokes aside, I really do hope we didn't intrude on your night," Cora smiled warmly to both her daughter and Robin, and Robin chuckled as he put his arm around Regina, where they sat on the loveseat, Henry and Cora sitting on the couch next to it.

"Unless you mean a night filled with packing suitcases, you aren't intruding on anything," Robin stated, and Regina groaned as she slowly threw her head back, hitting Robin's arm, then resting her head there for just a few seconds before bringing it back down.

She totally forgot about that whole damn fiasco.

"You guys going somewhere?" Henry asked as he slouched back in the couch, trying to find a comfortable spot. Regina nodded her head as she played with her fingernails, looking at her parents.

"Yeah. We have to go to some stupid work convention down in Florida. Gold just told us today, and we leave tomorrow afternoon," Cora rolled her eyes (she never liked Gold from everything she's heard) and Henry sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you just have to make it a fun trip. That's what me and your mother did. When I was done my conference, we visited Nashville for a few days before heading back," Henry explained, and a smug smile appeared on Robin's face.

"Exactly," Robin smirked, looking directly at Regina, and she rolled her eyes as she gently pushed his face away with her hand, Robin chuckling.

"Will and I have a beach house in Orlando so we're just going to stay there and deal with the extra half-hour drive. The hotel he wanted us to stay in is for rich snobs...yeah that's not how we roll," Cora and Henry both laughed at Robin's statement.

"Well, that's probably where Gold always stays...so is it just you two?" Cora asked, and Regina rolled her eyes. Robin gave her shoulder a little rub, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"No, Mal is coming too, along with Will. Will is going to work from the beach house while we're all at the convention, and then we're gonna go visit Florida. But then there's this blonde bitch who's also coming along for the ride," Regina felt Robin tense when she mentioned Evelyn, it was the tiniest flinch in the world, but Regina knew she would have to question him about that later.

"There always has to be one," Cora nodded her head understandingly.

"Don't worry about it, Love. She's staying at the hotel, not with us. As far as I'm concerned, she's not even there," Regina smiled as she rested her head against Robin's chest, silently thanking him for always knowing what to say and when to say it.

Robin squeezed her arm, as if he were telling her a thank you was not necessary.

They truly were soulmates.

"Does Gold expect you to go in tomorrow?" Henry asked as Cora leaned into him, trying not to fall asleep due to a long, brutal day.

"We both have a half day tomorrow. Our plane leaves at six tomorrow night, so if we worked a whole day, we would never catch the plane, with distance and beating the rush hour and everything," Regina's parents nodded in agreement. At least that seemed reasonable.

"So, knowing my daughter like I do," Cora turned to Robin with a knowing smile, expecting what he would say, "you are taking her to Disney World, right?" Robin and Regina laughed as Robin nodded his head.

"Of course. I don't have a death wish quite yet," Robin teased, and Regina hit his arm playfully.

"So, how's everything back home?" Regina asked, holding back a yawn. Cora and Henry shared a look and shrugged.

"Nothing's really changed. Olivia and Sophia are growing up way too fast," Cora paused when Regina muttered _tell me about it_ , "Granny's is still the same, the house is the same, I don't know. It's a small town," Regina smiled as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Storybrooke…

A half hour later, Regina was woken up as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her, lifting her off of what she could remember was the couch.

Regina held onto Robin as he carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently on her mattress. She mumbled something incoherently as she heard Robin chuckled, feeling the bed dip beside her.

The same arms that had carried her off the couch were now cuddling her as Robin placed a kiss to her shoulder, snuggling close to her.

"Don't worry, Love. Your parents are in the guest room, and I swear I turned off all the lights before walking in here… Go to sleep, Lovely, I'll see you in the morning," Regina smiled, half asleep half awake, as she mumbled an _I love you,_ and she could feel Robin's smile on her shoulder.

"I love you too," Robin whispered, and soon enough, all that could be heard from Regina Mills's apartment was quiet snores as the moon danced across the sky, and the stars lit up the night.

…

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, through the window in Regina's bedroom. The brunette scrunched her nose as she let out a quiet groan, not wanting to leave her bed just yet. She reached for Robin, but her eyes fluttered open quickly when she was greeted with empty sheets.

Regina sat up in bed as she ran her fingers through her hair, turning to see if Robin was in the bathroom connected to her room, but she frowned when she saw Robin wasn't in there.

And then she heard a low, barely audible whistling tune coming from the other side of her apartment, and she smiled.

Regina threw her hair in a messy bun as she reached for a sweatshirt, throwing one of Robin's on her as she grabbed an old pair of sweatpants. She left the room as she rubbed her eyes, yawning her (what Robin would call it) cute, little bunny yawn.

Regina walked down the small hallway that lead to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, and chuckled under her breath wearily as she took in the scene of Robin making breakfast, whistling away to one of their favorite songs.

Robin turned when he heard footsteps stop where the kitchen began, and smiled loving towards his girlfriend.

"Good morning," Robin smiled with a toothy grin, and Regina grinned back, walking to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, letting her head fall on his soft, yet defined, chest.

"Good morning...why didn't you wake me up?" Regina asked as she pulled away from Robin, seeing that he made scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, and toast. Four plates almost ready.

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as you could before we have to get ready for work," Robin explained as he placed the plates on the table. Regina couldn't keep the silly grin off her face.

"Well, next time wake me up. I don't like having the first thing I see in the morning not be you," Robin walked over to her and kissed her forehead as he went to the fridge and poured milk into the four glasses he had set on the table.

"Are my parents up yet?" Regina asked as she started helping Robin set the table, supplying the silverware. Regina and Robin both looked up when they saw Cora and Henry walk out to the kitchen, looking as if they were going to another business meeting.

"Yes they are," Henry answered with a tired smile, and Regina smiled back.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," Regina laughed as she hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek.

"What time are you guys leaving today?" Regina asked as Robin handed her the milk carton, which was then placed in the middle of the square table. Henry and Cora shrugged their shoulders as they took their seats on one side of the table, their minds not made up totally.

"Well, I don't have to be back at work until tomorrow, so…" Regina rolled her eyes with a quiet laugh as she kissed her father's cheek, walking to the other side of the table as she and Robin sat down next to each other.

"So, how has everything been with you two? Any news that involves, well, I don't know, a white dress or a diamond ring?" Cora asked as she took a sip of her milk as calm as ever. Regina rolled her eyes as Robin smiled.

"No, sorry to disappoint. We're only having a baby," Regina answered, and all three others at the table froze.

Robin turned to Regina with a shocked expression, and she felt so, so, utterly horrible. She should have watched her words. She shouldn't have given him false hope.

"Just kidding," Regina added quietly, and Robin fell back in his seat. Henry and Cora both let out a breath at the same time, and Robin just sat there, still in shock.

"Holy shit," Robin breathed out, shaking his head as he snapped himself out of whatever world he had been in for the past thirty seconds. Regina grabbed his hand under the table apologetically.

"You're not really pregnant, Dear, are you?" Cora asked in all seriousness, and Regina smiled sadly, squeezing Robin's hand, just wanting him to react. To squeeze her hand back.

But no response.

"No, I'm not…" Cora nodded her head, and she and Henry went back to filling their plates, giving themselves something to do as they tried to pretend they weren't at all worried about Robin.

Robin let go of Regina's hand under the table.

"How about lunch?" Robin asked, and Henry and Cora looked up at him.

"We could take you guys to lunch, and then we'll say goodbye afterwards," Robin reasoned rationally. Cora and Henry smiled at Robin and nodded their heads.

"That sounds lovely, Robin," Cora smiled.

But Regina wasn't listening.

Because Robin had let go of her hand.

And changed the topic so quickly.

And even though he hid it perfectly well, he was hurt.

And had let go of her hand.

Did she mention he had let go of her hand?

 _You are such an idiot,_ Regina thought to herself, glancing over at Robin, noticing how he didn't look back, _a complete, absolute dumb ass._

…..

Regina and Robin were in Regina's bedroom getting ready for work as Regina's parents were in the guest room, freshening up as well. Regina slipped on her high heels as she sat on her bed, looking up to see Robin tying his tie in the mirror by her dresser.

The brunette frowned as she finished putting on her black pumps. She sat up and tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, letting out a low breath as her eyes were glued to her sweet, loving boyfriend.

Regina slowly rose from the bed she and Robin had shared the previous night and made her way to Robin. Robin was taller than her, his five foot and nine inches still giving him the height advantage to her five foot and four inches, even with the heels.

Regina reached on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around Robin's torso, placing a small kiss to his shoulder. Robin smiled, but it never really reached his eyes. Regina frowned as she hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry," Regina breathed, and Robin looked down as he finished with his tie. Robin turned around and saw Regina's worried eyes, and that broke him.

"Regina, I'm not going anywhere," Robin spoke with such earnesty. Regina nodded her head as she let it fall, her attention going to the fingers that were fidgeting by her sides.

"I know," Regina whispered quietly. Robin sighed.

The truth was, well, Robin wanted nothing more than to start a family with Regina. It was his dream, and it had been for the longest time. And when she said those words? Robin was so very happy.

He thought she was surprising him. He thought that was how she planned to tell him, with her parents there.

But when she revealed it was only a joke, a tease that tugged on Robin's heart, he honestly didn't know how to react.

One second, he was going to be a father. The next, it wasn't truly happening.

Robin knew it wasn't her fault, he knew Regina just wanted her mother to shut up about all the teasing. But he never expected her to say something so...real.

Robin captured Regina in an embrace as she buried her head in his chest, feeling embarrassed. Robin rubbed a hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her worries and thoughts.

"Do you want that?" Robin asked after long moments of silence between the two. Regina pulled away from Robin's arms with furrowed eyebrows, confusion settling in her mind.

"What?" _What is he asking me?_ Regina thought to herself as she watched Robin take her hands into his.

"Do you want to start a family with me?" Robin asked, and Regina was stunned to silence, "Do you want me to be the father of your children?"

Regina cupped Robin's face with her hands as she ran her fingers along his jawline. She heard Robin's swallow, and that made her heart hurt even more than it already did.

"If you don't you have to tell me now. It will absolutely break my heart into pieces, but I can't keep living this new life we have together if you don't wish to start a family with me. I just, I can't do it, Regina…And this scares me," Robin breathed out with so emotion, closing his eyes as her fingers stopped moving across his face.

"This scares me because usually, I know what you're thinking. I know you better than anyone in the world, and I can tell what mood you are in just from a single text. But I don't know what you want when it comes to this, and I know you could start a life with someone who has so much more-"

Robin was cut off when Regina lips captured his. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and pulled him as close as ever. She felt his erratic heartbeat through his pulse on his neck, which only caused her to kiss him more deeply, more slow, more passionate, more romantic than ever.

Robin pulled away and gasped quietly for air as Regina did the same. Her hands never left Robin.

"Yes," Regina nodded her head. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, but Robin turned as white as a ghost, and Regina realized what he thought she meant.

 _I know you could start a life with someone who has so much more._ Robin's words echoed in her head, and she froze for a split second, seeing the heartbreak in Robin's eyes.

Hurriedly, she cupped his cheeks with a tear-filled chuckle and kissed his lips once more.

"Yes...of course I want you to be the father of my children, Robin! I love you so much, and I would never even think about giving that part of my life to someone else… Of course I want to start a family with you, Robin," Regina stated, and all the color came rushing back to Robin's cheeks.

"Really?" Robin asked, and a bright smile popped on his face as fast as lightning. Regina smiled and nodded her head, a squeal coming out of her mouth when Robin picked her up and spun her around the room.

"I just, we never talked about it! And, you know-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Regina interrupted Robin as she placed her fingers on his lips, "I love you, and one day, we're going to have our own family. You are going to be my husband, and you are going to be the father of our children. There's no chance in hell I could ever wish for a better future than one with you."

And it was safe to say, my friends, that both smiles in the room couldn't be any brighter.

They couldn't imagine any future without the other in it, and maybe that's all they needed...for now.

…

"That is so, so sweet, Robin," Cora smiled in awe as she and Henry stood in the main lobby of Gold Financing, along with Robin.

Cora and Henry had decided to come to Robin and Regina's workplace to see if for the first time, after all they've heard about it. Robin had already been in the lobby, ready to pick up Regina and go to Cecily's, when he saw her parents standing there, kind of out of place.

And so they had been talking, waiting for Regina to get out of the meeting she was in, when Robin told had started talking to them.

"And I've already taken care of everything. All I need is to make sure you guys are there," Robin explained with a proud smile.

"Regina is so lucky to have you," Henry smiled as he clapped Robin on the shoulder, his eyes silently thanking Robin for making his daughter happy every second of every day. Robin smiled back with a nod of his head.

"I'm lucky to have her."

As Robin was talking to her parents down in the lobby, Regina had just gotten out of a mind-splitting meeting with Mal, Gold, Evelyn, and a few other colleagues. Robin had gotten out of it because of some project he was working on with another guy from their department. _Lucky bastard,_ Regina thought sarcastically to herself.

Just the thought of Robin made her smile.

"Oh god. I need a bottle of water and some Aspirin," Mal groaned as she and Regina walked out of the conference room, and Regina laughed along, nodding her head in agreement.

"Make that a bottle of Aspirin and some water," both women laughed as they walked down the hallway that lead to the grand staircase, where Regina was meeting Robin for lunch with her parents.

"God, that bitch just doesn't know when to shut it, does she?" Mal asked as she and Regina walked side by side, their high heels clicking against the marble floor. Regina rolled her eyes as she shoved some file folders filled with papers into her bag, retrieving her sunglasses as well.

The brunette put the sunglasses on top of her head and tried to push all thoughts of work out of her mind, remembering that she was about to spend some good quality time with her boyfriend and parents.

She was looking forward to it.

Especially after the talk she and Robin had that morning.

"She never does. But for once, I'm not going to let her ruin my mood," Regina stated confidently as Mal nodded in admiration, proud of her best friend for not letting Evelyn Brenner bring her down.

Regina and Mal rounded the last corner to the grand staircase, neither noticing Robin or Regina's parents in the lobby, as their attention was focused on them.

"Good for you… You know, a whole week down in Florida with Robin… most parts of Florida are very romantic," Mal said as she raised her eyebrows with a suggestive glance. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mal asked as they started down the staircase. Regina nodded her head, wondering what her best friend could want to know.

"I know it's not my place to budge into or anything, but why hasn't Robin moved in with you yet? I mean, you guys can barely keep your hands off each other, so why not just cross another line?" Regina sighed as she thought about how to explain this to Mal.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone," Mal swore she would keep the secret, even though she was leary about it. Why wouldn't she want Robin to know?

"I'm moving back to Storybrooke," Regina whispered quietly, and Mal's jaw dropped.

…

"Wow. I have never seen Mal in a pantsuit before. Or anything but a t-shirt and jeans," Henry teased as the three of them watched Regina and Mal talk at the top of the staircase, and Robin laughed.

That's another thing he loved about Regina.

Her friendship with Mal.

It was amazing to him how she and Mal were able to maintain their friendship after meeting in eighth grade. Not many people can say they have that kind of bond. He couldn't even say he had that kind of bond with someone.

"Trust me, it took me time to adjust too," Robin agreed with a chuckle. He watched as Regina and Mal started their decent down, watched as his girlfriend placed her dollar-store sunglasses she had gotten a week ago after he broke hers.

Robin smiled to himself. She still looked as beautiful as the day they met. Even more, if that was even possible.

"But wasn't the whole idea of moving here just that? Getting away from-" the trio heard Mal's voice from the last step the women stood on, and the blonde looked at them with a surprised smirk when she realized they were there.

"Eyes up, Buttercup. Looks like we've got company," Regina laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you…" Regina trailed off when she looked up from her purse, noticing her parents and her boyfriend were standing in the middle of the lobby, waiting for her.

"Well, if it isn't Henry and Cora Mills. Finally made it out to The Empire State, I see," Mal greeted with an almost homesick smile. Henry and Cora chuckled as they hugged Mal, then Regina.

Regina gave Robin a kiss on the cheek before she stood next to Mal again, a bright smile reaching her lips.

"I gotta go, but we have to catch up," Mal said as she gave Regina's parents one last hug each and walked away, but not before Regina called to her.

"Have fun with Lover Boy," Regina smirked. Mal glared at her with an evil smile and continued on her way out. Regina smiled and shook her head, going over to Robin as she sighed.

"Alright, let's get out of here before Gold can rope me into anything else," Robin nodded with a grin as he, Regina, Henry, and Cora made their way to the wide double doors of the building, but were stopped suddenly…

"Locksley! Mills!" Both stopped, and Regina groaned as she tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Freaking devil. I swear her tries to ruin my day," Robin chuckled under his breath at Regina's whisper. Gold was walking down the staircase to them, and they both knew that nothing good was going to come with this visit.

"Good, I'm glad I caught you two before you left," Gold sighed as he approached the pair. Henry and Cora stood behind Robin and Regina, assuming this man who just called their names was the horrible boss himself.

"There's been some changes in the style of how we are going to be running things down at the convention. Instead of you two taking care of the payroll four complex transitions project, you and Mal will present the information, Mr. Locksley, " Gold explained, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

What the hell was happening? She and Robin had been working on that project for months now. Of course Mal could handle it, but what was she going to do now?

"Which means, Regina, that you will cover the basics of payroll audits along with Ms. Brenner, right after Locksley and Dragons present their work," Gold finished, and Regina saw red.

 _This can't be happening._

"Gold, that doesn't make any sense. Me and Robin have been working on the complex transitions enterprise since April. Besides, Evelyn isn't even a payroll analyst three. She doesn't even know half the things we'll present on either side," Regina reasoned.

Gold nodded his head in agreement, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Exactly. Which means this would be a great opportunity for the both of you, Mills. Ms. Brenner will learn from this week twenty-four seven, and you get to take pride in having the knowledge that your smarts and experience got her there."

"Mal isn't even working in our department right now. She's working with Rachel Briar on Work Day verification. It's not fair to her to make her learn the whole system overnight, especially when her qualifications are much higher than those of this matter," Robin argued, but Gold only sighed, as though he was bored with the conversation.

"Or is it not fair that you don't get to spend the whole week next to your girlfriend?" Gold argued back, and Regina glared at the man.

"This isn't about our relationship, Gold. This is about how ridiculous this whole thing is. Why is this change even in effect?" Robin asked, and Gold rubbed his hands together in his creepy way.

"If you really must know, Ms. Brenner wanted to present a project with someone more experienced than her so she can learn and achieve greater heights. And because, like you said, Mal isn't working in the same department right now, she made it clear to my attention that she should work with someone who is in the same department,"

"So who am I to turn down one of the wishes of my employees?" Robin looked down as she shook his head subtly, wishing to punch Gold in his smug face.

"Fine, then let me make a wish. Forget this whole mess and put us back on the complex transitions report for next week," Regina raised her eyebrows, and Gold only shook his head, as if he found this whole thing amusing.

"Nice try, Mills. Robin, you've already trained Evelyn for her first three months, so it only makes sense that Regina takes part in her growth as well… I'm sure you two can last two days without each other's company for a few hours," Regina rolled her eyes with a few choice words for her idiot boss swarming her head.

She absolutely hated him.

"This will never work. And then our whole company will look like a big joke," Regina stated with a confident composure. Gold rolled his eyes, knowing the two of them were pissed.

"And that's why I'm counting on you, Mills, to make sure that doesn't happen," Gold told her with a pointed look.

All of a sudden, speak of the devil, Evelyn came walking down the stairs, heading for one of the large conference rooms on that floor, but when Gold heard her high heels clicking against the marble floor, he called her over.

Immediately, the blonde smiled.

She knew what was happening.

"Evelyn, you will be presenting the payroll audits presentation with Regina," Regina watched as Evelyn's face fell, but in a split second, it regained its full composure, a smirk lacing her lips.

 _She didn't want to work with me,_ Regina thought as she tried her best not to strangle the blonde in front of her, _she wanted to spend time with Robin._

"Perfect," Evelyn smiled the most perfect fake smile Regina had ever seen. The brunette didn't fail to see how the blonde's eyes never left Robin.

"It's all settled then. Locksley, Mills, Brenner, have a safe flight. I'll see you when you return," Gold nodded, and before anyone could say a single word, the boss disappeared, already running on to the next thing.

"You little wench," Regina glared at Evelyn through gritted teeth as soon as Gold was out of earshot. Evelyn only rolled her eyes with a smile, turning her eyes to Regina.

"Don't be so flattered. It's not like you were the one I was trying to get close to," Evelyn scoffed, checking her nails in the sunlight the glass walls provided, "I mean, this will be a great learning opportunity, won't it?"

"I'm still waiting for the time you will learn I'm not interested," Robin shot at her. Evelyn laughed as she crossed her arms against her chest, thinking of how cute Robin was when he was angry.

"And I'm still waiting for the time you learn the bitch you call your girlfriend isn't all that," Evelyn smirked. Robin shook his head and was about to do and say some not-so-gentlemanly things to Evelyn when he felt Regina's hand pull him back.

"Listen, you tried. And you failed. So move on. You're not working on any project with Robin, and neither am I. Now, thanks to your idiotic move, we have to spend two days together going over some presentation you are clueless about. So I suggest you shut the hell up and walk away before I really show you how much of a bitch I can be," Regina challenged.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she walked away, her high heels clicking against the floor as she walked into a large room, disappearing from their heated conversation.

"Remember when you said I couldn't kill her? Yeah, I bet you're taking that one back, huh?" Regina asked as she rolled her eyes, turning to her boyfriend. Robin massaged his temples, looking like he was about to explode.

"What the hell was that? And who is that woman?" Henry asked, both Robin and Regina turning around, remembering that her parents had witnessed the whole thing a few feet back.

 _Son of a bitch._

"I'd rather not get into that right now," Robin sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. Regina nodded her head, agreeing with Robin as she took his hand, leading the way out the door.

"Come on. We can talk about it when we're cooled off," Regina announced, and the four of them finally made it out of the building, down the sidewalk to Cecily's, the restaurant where Regina and Robin made history.

Where they made their promise.

And what would happen there? Only more drama and things to add to the list of horrible days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 4 of Promise Me No Promises! I have been SUPER BUSY these last few months, and I'm really sorry about the delay in my updates. Hopefully it hasn't been too long and you lost interest :( I hope you all have a great day.**

 **Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"We're walking?" Cora asked as the four of them started down the sidewalk to Cecily's, where Regina turned her head to see her behind where she was.

"It's only a few minutes from here, Mom. Don't worry."

The walk was silent, except for the silent gestures that Robin and Regina made, for each one represented some kind of words.

Robin rubbed calming circles on the back of Regina's hand. _At least we'll still see each other all day. It's not like one of us has to stay behind._ Regina smiled as she squeezed Robin's hand. _You're right… Let's try to make this a good day._ Regina and Robin both smiled at each other.

Robin held open the door of the restaurant as they made their way to Cecily's, and Regina smiled when Robin bowed to her.

"Milady," Regina shook her head with a laugh and a small _thank you_ , before she entered the restaurant, along with her parents behind her, Robin entering last. Robin found his spot next to Regina again and stood in front of the hostess stand with her, Henry and Cora beside them.

"Locksley, right?" the woman behind the stand asked, and Robin nodded his head, both Regina and Robin biting back a laugh at how the girl knew his name. They really did come here often.

"The usual table?" the young girl asked, her red hair tied up and out of her face in a ponytail. Robin shook his head, a silent no communicated.

"Not today. A table for four, please," Robin stated with a friendly smile, and the girl nodded her head, grabbing four menus as she made her way out of the stand, around to the group of four.

"Right this way," the young redhead showed the group to their table, the four taking their seats, Robin next to Henry, and Regina next to Cora, with Robin and Regina sitting across from each other at the ends of the table.

"Your waiter should be here shortly," the girl smiled one last friendly smile as she walked back to her position at the hostess stand, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Whenever she was here, she always felt better. After all, this was where she and Robin had their real first date.

"I take it you two come here often?" Henry teased, and both Robin and Regina showed guilty smiles under the low, dim lights. Regina's eyes met Robin's, and Robin saw how her eyes shone just a tad brighter than they had before.

God, he loved her.

"So, not to upset you or anything, but both of you seem to be in a better mood than before… Is everything okay, with work and everything?" Cora asked as she set her menu down for a second, looking to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. She watched as they shared a look.

Well, maybe it was too soon to bring it up again.

"Yeah, Gold is just a jackass as usual. You would think that after the four years I've been there, he would know better than to just switch this up last minute. Especially with such an incompetent person," Regina sighed, looking to Robin, who smiled.

"We have been working on this huge project since April, and now all our hard work is going to someone who's been at the company for five months," Robin explained, and both Henry and Cora frowned.

"That doesn't seem fair," Henry furrowed his eyebrows, and Regina laughed to herself as she shook her head.

"Trust me, we should have seen this coming. I swear, it's like Gold is trying to drive us out of that place," Regina rolled her eyes, her fingers playing with the napkin in front of her.

Robin took her hands across the table and rubbed his thumb along her fingers.

"We'll get out of there soon enough," Robin smiled, and Regina smiled back, hopeful. Henry and Cora shared a look, knowing what they were both thinking.

 _They are going to make it. This is the man our daughter will marry._

A few minutes later, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes approached their table, a white dress shirt on along with nice black pants, a bow-tie at his collar.

"Hello. Welcome to Cecily's. I will be your waiter-" the man stopped in the middle of his introduction, and when Regina looked up, her eyes widened, and she froze. She felt Robin's stare on her, then to the man standing in front of them, then back to her.

Holy shit.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

"Uh, I'll be your waiter today," the man said uncomfortably, and Henry and Cora watched the scene unfold in front of them, not having a clue what was going on.

Regina just looked plain shocked, Robin looked like he was ready to punch this man, and the waiter looked like he wanted to be anywhere _but_ there.

"We'll have four waters," Cora piped up, and the man looked to her, and for a second, Cora could have sworn a flash of realization crossed him. The man nodded his head and walked away as soon as he could,

"Bloody hell," Robin breathed out as soon as the man left, staring ahead of himself, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Regina could feel Robin tense up, and she frowned.

This was never supposed to happen.

She and Daniel were never supposed to happen.

And sure as hell, they were not supposed to meet again like _this_.

Henry and Cora watched the two of them, and Cora could put two and two together.

This man knew them. And by the looks of Robin, he knew Regina lot better than him. She remembered seeing a picture of a random man with Regina in her apartment back when she and Henry made their surprise visit back in January.

Back when Robin and Regina weren't together, when everything went wrong.

And she couldn't help but wonder if that man was their waiter.

"Robin, we can leave," Regina suggested, but Robin only shook his head.

"It's fine. We're all adults, and I could care less about him," Robin said strongly, and Regina looked at him sadly, giving him a half smile.

"Who is that man?" Cora asked, and Regina looked down with shame.

"His name is Daniel… he was the guy who was originally going to come home with me last Christmas," Regina admitted with a bite of her bottom lip, and her parents' eyes widened.

Silence.

…

Lunch had been quiet something. Awkward conversations and avoided stares tend to make it a spectacle, as expected. Regina and Cora were using the restroom as Henry went to pay the bill up at the front desk.

Robin sat at the table, waiting for the women to return, when Daniel walked over to the table, a sheepish look smeared across his face.

"I know you hate me," Daniel began, and Robin chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he looked up from his phone in hand, giving Regina's ex the most sarcastic smile the world's ever seen.

"I mean, after breaking Regina's heart eight times in one year, continuing to manipulate her and use your lies against me, have you really left me a choice?" Robin asked, and Daniel looked down, ashamed.

"You counted? The amount of times we broke it off?" Daniel asked when he looked back up to Robin, and Robin looked offended.

"Of course I did… Because every damn time it happened, _I_ was the person Regina went to… Do you know how excruciatingly painful that was for me? To know that I was in love with her, and she deserved so much better, but she always went back to you?" Robin asked, and Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How is she?" Daniel asked, changing the subject, and Robin could see the pure honesty and concern in his brown, muddy-colored eyes. He glared at the poor excuse of a man Regina called her ex.

"Let's just say we've been in a relationship for almost seven months now, and I managed not to break her heart once… you might want to take some notes," Robin suggested with his eyebrows raised. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough man. I know I hurt her, and I know I screwed up, but you can at least be an adult about all of this," Daniel spoke with a glare at Robin, and Robin laughed shockingly as he leaned back in the booth, staring up at Daniel with such…

There wasn't a word that could describe the amount of hatred Robin held for Daniel.

"You're telling me to act like an adult? You see, maybe you should stop with your one night stands and fear of commitment if you are so hung up on being an adult. You know what? Maybe you could even go a week without acting like a frat boy in some college fraternity," Robin bit back.

"Fear of commitment? I don't think that's _my_ problem. How long have you and Regina been together? Seven months? And you've known each other for how long? About two years?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What the hell are you getting on about?" Robin asked, and Daniel smirked at the annoyance present in his voice.

"You can talk the talk, Robin. But you haven't walked the walk. If you and Regina are as happy as you make it out to be, then why haven't you popped the question yet?" Daniel asked with a smirk, and Robin glared at the man.

"Regina and I are in love. And when the time is right, I plan to get down on one knee and do the one thing you couldn't. But I will not sit here and listen to the likes of _you_ tell me what to do in our relationship," Robin fired, standing up as he grabbed his blazer off the back of the booth.

"Don't you get it? Me and Regina are meant to be. We always were, and we always will be. Don't you ever wonder exactly why she came back all those times? Because she wanted me… It's only a matter of time before she realizes that, too," Daniel said with a certain passion.

"You have lost your chance, Daniel… And I sincerely pray to God that one day, you will grow up, and you will find happiness in your life," Robin explained as he looked towards the back of the restaurant, seeing Regina and her mother make their way back to the table.

"You know it, Locksley. You know that Regina will figure it out eventually. Just give it time, and I'm sure she'll be back in my arms soon enough," Daniel spat one last time before he walked away from the table for the final time.

Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Regina loves you. You know she loves you. He's just trying to get in your head. Don't let him win._

"Hey, is everything okay?" Regina asked as she and her mother stood in front of him, Regina looking worried as she ran her hand down Robin's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, everything is okay, Love," Robin nodded with a small smile, and Regina smiled back.

….

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and Regina, Henry, and Cora found themselves back at Regina's apartment. Robin went back to his own apartment to pack and get ready for the trip to Florida, and Regina did the same as her parents packed for their trip back to Maine.

Regina was in the living room grabbing the files she would need for the convention when her best friend opened the door and walked in, holding a water bottle in her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as she continued to grab her files.

"You know, I don't think you've ever knocked on my door before. And I've lived here for three years," Regina teased, but Mal only smiled as her high heels clicked against the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, yeah. So I heard something very interesting today," Mal rose her eyebrows towards Regina, and the brunette just rolled her eyes with a smile, walking towards her bedroom.

Mall followed as she sat on Regina's bed, watching her resume her packing.

"I'm sure you did," Regina laughed, putting the files and manilla folders in her work bag. Mal smirked at her.

"Apparently, Cinderella pulled a few strings in the office this morning. Seems like I have to spend our little vacation working with your hunk of a boyfriend," Regina rolled her eyes as she turned to her closet, putting her hands on her hips.

She did not want to think about that right now.

"Trust me, I know. I swear, she will do anything to get close to Robin," Regina said as she pulled a few dress shirts off of hangers, along with a few t-shirts.

"I mean, come on, R. You are not blind. Robin is handsome, and he is hot-"

"Hey!"

"And if you think there won't be other women who want a piece of that, then you are sorely mistaken," Mal finished, and Regina glared over her shoulder at her best friend, throwing a shirt at her as she turned around.

Mal caught it and rose an eyebrow at Regina.

"As much as I love you ogling over my 'handsome and hot' boyfriend," Regina sighed, and Mal let her back fall on the bed, "Robin is in love with me. And I am in love with him. He'd never do anything to hurt me."

"Please, everyone knows that. You've got him wrapped around your pretty little finger. All I'm saying is, you know, if you move in together, things are more...serious. More permanent," Mal explained, staring up at Regina's ceiling.

Regina grabbed work pants and two pairs of jeans as she tossed them to Mal so she could put them into her suitcase.

"We don't need to live together to make things more serious, Mal. We've already had that talk, and when we are ready, we will buy a house together and start a new chapter," Regina reasoned, walking over to her bed, accompanying Mal as she sat down on the edge.

"Yeah, well, you better be ready soon, because Robin's lease is up in two months and he's too chicken to do anything about it," Regina froze when she heard Mal's words, and she felt Mal freeze too.

"Robin's lease is up in two months?" Regina asked, her mouth hanging open. Mal sat up, shaking her head.

"No," the blonde said all too quickly, and Regina's eyes widened, knowing Mal was lying to her.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Regina exclaimed, and Mal groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"You weren't supposed to find out! Robin was supposed to tell you! God damnit," Mal groaned, shaking her head disappointedly at herself. Regina just sat at the edge of her bed, wondering what was going to happen.

"Wait, so Robin told you but he didn't tell me?" Regina asked, and somehow, she felt hurt inside. But Mal patted her leg, which made the brunette look into the blonde's eyes.

"Robin didn't tell me… actually, Will did… and by the end of this month, we'll be living together," Mal breathed, and Regina gasped, happy for the change of events. She grabbed Mal's hands as a bright smile made its way to her face.

"Mal, I am so happy for you," Regina exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Mal, and Mal smiled into the friendly embrace. Mal pulled away and smiled a shy thanks before she stared seriously at Regina.

"Regina, listen, Robin is going to renew his lease. And that means he will be stuck in this city for another year… Me and Will _want_ to be here, but I know you don't…" Mal sighed, taking Regina's hand.

"Don't let Robin renew his lease, R. I know you think you're not ready, and I know you think things are going too fast, but I promise you, they are not. You and Robin belong together, and you've known each other longer than what your relationship consists of," Mal took a deep breath before she continued.

"I know you want to go back to Storybrooke, and I can only imagine how scared you are to talk to Robin about it, but I can tell you this: if you wanted to move to Antarctica, Robin would follow you."

"Robin loves you so much, Regina. And if I just stand by and watch you two dance around this topic _again_ , I will never forgive myself, and I'll blame myself for standing in the way of the happiness you two want and need."

"Take a leap of faith. Ask Robin to move in with you. Tell him about your plans for Storybrooke. And by the time your lease is up in December, I know that the both of you will already have found a home in Storybrooke, where you can start your life together, and a family," Mal smiled, and Regina closed her eyes.

"What if Robin doesn't want to move to Storybrooke?" Regina asked as she stared down at her feet, and Mal smiled knowingly.

"R, you and Daniel didn't work out because of many, many things. But that in particular? It's one of them. And that's one of the best differences between Daniel and Robin. Because with Robin, that's not even a question in the matter."

Regina smiled.

She thought about starting a real future with Robin.

One that didn't involve loud traffic noise, blinding billboards and lights, and small, run-down apartments.

"Come on. You need to help me finish packing," Regina grinned as she pulled on Mal's hand, pulling Mal off the bed as the blonde only smiled.

"You know what's funny? The last time I helped you pack, it was the day you brought Robin home to your family," Mal explained, and Regina smiled as she let out a breath.

"And this time, I'm not letting him go," Regina smiled as she closed her suitcase.

…..

"Look, all I'm saying is these clothes would look a lot better in Regina's closet," Will smirked as he tossed Robin a white-t shirt off a hanger. Robin rolled his eyes, tired of hearing his best friend go on about the same thing.

"Just give me some office shirts and another t-shirt so we can finish packing," Robin sighed as Will walked over to him, handing him the items he asked for.

"What's up with you? You've been a grump ever since you got back from lunch with Regina," Will remarked as he began packing his own suitcase. Robin let out a heavy breath.

"It's just been a bloody horrible day. Right before we left for the day, Gold called Regina and I and told us that the project we've been working on since April will no longer be in our hands," Robin explained with an annoyed tone.

Will furrowed his eyebrows as he walked out the door, then back in with toiletries tucked in his arms.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Will questioned as he tossed the toiletries to Robin, who slipped them in the front pocket of his luggage bag.

"Evelyn," Robin groaned in disgust, and Will rolled his eyes as he finished folding his jeans. Will ran his fingers through his hair as he went to their drawer to retrieve more clothing.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Mate. That girl has been trying to get with you since she started working there. What I am surprised about, though, is that Regina hasn't slapped her right across the face yet," Will said seriously, and Robin smiled, agreeing.

What he would pay to see his girlfriend make their annoying, immature co-worker speechless with a blow to the jaw.

"Oh just wait, it gets even better. After we got the news, we head over to Cecily's with her parents, and guess who our waiter was?" Robin asked with every fake fiber of excitement his body had ever contained.

Will thought about it, thought about it long and hard, but had no idea when he shrugged his shoulders. He knew it was pretty bad when Robin chuckled humorlessly under his breath.

"Daniel," Robin answered, and Will's jaw dropped. His eyes went wide as he stared at his best friend in shock.

"Daniel? You mean, Daniel, Regina's ex boyfriend, Daniel? As in the guy who went from being a car technician to a pizza delivery guy to a stable boy in all of one month?" Will asked with his eyes wide, and Robin nodded his head.

"The very one. And don't forget to add bust boy to the list now," Robin responded, and Will laughed in disbelief.

Robin Locksley had the worst luck he's ever seen.

"Did you get to punch him in the face? Or kick him in the balls or something?" Will asked, and Robin chuckled at Will's immature, childish questions.

"Well, considering there were other people around, they would have been witnesses when the police asked them why I beat the hell out of the waiter. And, not to mention her parents were there, as well," Will let out a little breath, as in to say _ughhh,_ hearing Robin's words.

"God, that couldn't have been easy. What happened? What did you do?"

"We stuck it out the whole time, and then at the end it was just me left at the table, and he had the _nerve_ to ask how Regina was doing. I wanted to hurt him for hurting Regina, but of course, I have to be the gentleman I am, and we conversed," Robin said as he bit at his lip.

"Well, what did he say? Obviously something is bugging you," Will acknowledged, using his free hand to wave it around. Robin lifted his luggage bag off the bed to the floor, his lips pressed together.

"He said all this rubbish to try and get in my head… and I'm really trying to make sure it won't happen, especially with the week that we have coming up," Robin replied, and Will frowned.

"Maybe it'll help if you tell me," Will rolled his eyes when Robin chuckled under his breath, "I'm serious. I know you don't want to talk to Regina about this because she'll start worrying, so it might help to at least talk to someone about it."

After a few moments of quiet in the room, Robin sighed as he agreed with Will's words, wondering how his best friend became so wise.

"He told me that he and Regina are meant to be… that it's only a matter of time before she goes back to him, and I become a nobody," Robin whispered lowly, almost inaudible, but Will let his head fall when he heard it.

"I can tell you for a fact, Robin, that _that_ will never happen. Regina only went back to him before because it was the only thing she knew, and she is horrible with change. Daniel manipulated her, but now that she knows what it feels like to be loved, what it feels like to be in a serious, invested relationship, she finally wants to settle down. With you," Will's words brought a smile to Robin's lips.

"And in a few years from now, I'm one hundred percent sure that Regina Mills will become Regina Locksley in a heartbeat… Little Locksleys will be running all over the place… she loves you, man. Don't let a jealous imbecile fool you," Will finished, and Robin smiled.

He was so thankful for having Will as his best friend, who would never leave his side.

"Thanks, Will. That makes me feel a lot better," Robin breathed, and Will smiled.

"Anytime, Mate… Now, how about we finish up here and head over to Regina's? Mal told me she's gonna be there too, and the four of us can try to contain our sanity until the flight," WIll smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a smile.

Yeah, he was going to miss living with his best friend.

But living with his soulmate? He knew it would be an even better fate.

…

Robin used his key as he and Will walked through Regina's apartment door, finding Henry and Cora looking up from the tv in the small living room, seeing to them.

"Hello, Dear," Cora greeted, lifting her head. Robin smiled and closed the door behind him, shoving his keys back into his pockets.

"Hi," Robin answered with his own friendly smile.

"Honey, I'm home!" Will called, and Robin rolled his eyes. Robin looked to Regina's parents, who looked amused at Will's sudden outburst.

"Henry, Cora, this is Will. Will, Cora and Henry, Regina's parents," Robin introduced the three as Will smiled at them, Regina's parents repaying the favor.

"It's nice to meet you," Will smiled with a nod of his head. Henry and Cora nodded their heads and well. Robin ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Regina walk out of her bedroom.

"Aspirin," Regina only breathed, and Robin tossed her the medicine bottle he had picked up from the drug store, along with a water bottle. Regina took the pill as she held her hand to her head.

"You alright?" Robin asked, and Regina frowned, closing her eyes. Robin frowned as well, hating the pain his girlfriend was in.

"I feel like a truck just ran over my head," Regina grumbled, a slight pout painted on her face. Robin walked to her and kissed her forehead, giving her a hug. Regina breathed into him, trying to stop the pounding in her brain.

"We still have two hours before we have to leave. Why don't you go lie down for a bit?" Robin suggested as he pulled away, but Regina shook her head, putting her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine, but thank you," Regina smiled. She looked over Robin's shoulder to see Will, and she smirked.

"That's all you packed?" Regina laughed as she pointed to his tiny suitcase, and Will rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, with Mal's things, our room will look nothing less than a fashion show," Will smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

She had two hours before all hell would break loose, and she would have to be stuck on a stuffy plane for more hours than she'd like.

For now, with her loving boyfriend holding her hand, her best friend in her room, her best friend's boyfriend standing in front of her, her parents in the next room, she could only smile through the ringing in her head.

Because there was nothing, yet everything to smile about.

…..

The flight had been terrible. Over the course of the three-hour trip, a stewardess had managed to spill a beverage all over Regina, Robin's seat belt got stuck multiple times, and turbulence was scary as hell.

Even though more things had happened, Regina and Robin talked the whole time, and with Robin's thumb rubbing across the back of her hand the duration of the flight, Regina felt as though it was just her and Robin on that flight, messing around together like old times.

As they drove to the beach house, Robin and Regina taking one car, Will and Mal taking the other, Robin looked over to Regina, one hand on the steering wheel, his other holding her hand.

"You are beautiful," Robin smiled, and Regina turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows with a silly smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you… what did you do?" Regina teased, and Robin rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I didn't do anything. I just realized that I don't tell you that every day, and that is bad on my behalf," Robin spoke so genuinely, and Regina made a little _aww_ sound, her heart nearly exploding in her chest.

"Robin, you're being silly. You don't need to tell me that every day," Regina rolled her eyes, but Robin only shook his head as he took a left down onto a peaceful backroad.

"Well, I think I do… So, Regina, you are beautiful. The most beautiful person to have ever walked this earth," Regina sighed as she shook her head with a blush and a toothy smile.

"You are being ridiculous," Regina breathed, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

Robin stopped the car as they parked in the driveway by the house, and as Regina was about to get out, Robin stopped her by not letting go of her hand.

"I think I'm gonna need this, babe," Regina joked, but when she looked back at Robin, his eyes were serious and, damn, if he didn't look amazing then.

"Regina, I don't care if you think that this is ridiculous, or if you think this is stupid. But it is my job to take care of you, and I _want_ to do this. You are beautiful, so much more than any supermodel," Robin spoke, and Regina ducked her head, letting her hair fall in her face.

Robin brushed her hair away as he cupped her cheek, and he took Regina by surprise when he crashed his lips to hers.

Robin's hands tangled in her hair, and Regina let out a soft noise, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck to pull him closer. Robin dotted kisses down her neck as Regina held the back of his head.

Robin dragged his lips back up to hers and kissed the living daylights out of her. When Robin pulled away, they were both breathing hard, and Regina was certain she was seeing stars.

"Wow," Regina breathed, and Robin smiled, "you know, we have at least an hour until Mal and Will come home…"

"As much as I would love that, we actually need to get stuff done, Lovely… But I'm flattered a simple kiss can turn you on just like that," Robin smiled, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You turn me on when you walk into a damn room. You don't even need to do anything," Regina grumbled, and Robin smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, getting out of the car.

Robin walked around to Regina's side and opened the door for her, Regina taking his hand as he helped her out of the car.

Regina and Robin stood in front of the beach house, in awe of the beautiful scene in front of them.

"Why haven't you told me about this before?" Regina asked, a small smile lighting up her beautiful face.

"Well… this was actually where I came to… you know… escape," Robin explained, but Regina didn't understand what he was trying to say.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"This is where I went every summer when you were with Daniel," Robin explained, almost embarrassed. Regina let her head fall as realization hit her. By their sides, Regina's hand reached for Robin's, reassuring him she was there.

"Well," Regina lifted her head, smiling, "I never loved him anyways. I was just waiting on a handsome coworker of mine to help me realize it. And would you look at that? It worked."

"I'm glad it did," Robin smiled, and Regina shook her head with a goofy smile.

"I had no doubt it wouldn't."

Regina and Robin got their bags from the car, and minutes later, Robin opened the front door. Immediately, Regina's mouth opened wide, the beauty of the house just as equal as the outdoor view.

"Wow," Regina breathed. Robin smiled as he dropped his bags by the stairs, opening his arms to emphasize his introduction of the house to Regina.

"You like it?" Robin asked, and Regina scoffed.

"That would be an understatement," Regina shook her head, staring at the light blue walls with pictures of Robin and his family, and beautiful photography of nature.

"You know what?" Robin smiled, and Regina's eyebrows furrowed before he picked her up in his arms, Regina's legs wrapping around him instinctively, her arms going around his neck.

"You're right. We do have time," they both smiled as a small giggle escaped Regina, Robin scaling up the stairs of the beach house with the brunette in his arms.

…

"He's totally hot. And his dimples, god. I don't know how you rejected him for so long."

It was 6:45 in the morning, and already, Regina knew it would be a long headache-filled day. While she and Evelyn were setting up their presentation in the front of a large conference room, Robin and Mal stood in the back of the room, going over their papers.

Evelyn had said and continued to say anything and everything to get Regina to snap, but after the peaceful walk on the beach she had shared with Robin an hour earlier, she tried not to let it get to her.

"I bet he's amazing in bed," Evelyn explained, and a smirk laced Regina's lips as she turned to the blonde.

"Trust me, he is," Regina turned back to her laptop, ready for more stabs at her and compliments about Robin. Evelyn only rolled her eyes and played with her nails.

"I mean, you would know after wasting your time with a no-show guy for, what? Three years?" Evelyn pressed, and Regina glared at the blonde, her skin tight dress no doubt her try to lure Robin to her.

She was pathetic.

"Listen, Strawberry Shortcake, why don't you focus on this project for once?" Regina rolled her eyes, and Evelyn huffed out in annoyance.

"You are such a stick in the mud. I honestly have no idea why Robin is so crazy for you. I mean, he could do so much better," Evelyn explained, sitting down on a chair, crossing her legs, reading over a stack of papers.

"You should really try some new foundation. Green isn't very appealing," Regina threw back at her, and Evelyn glared at the brunette, a hatred between both of them only growing intensely.

After moments of long silence, Regina sighed and put her laptop aside.

"I really don't want to hate you, but you can't keep acting like this. We aren't in high school anymore. And honestly, all this drama is getting old," Regina looked at Evelyn, who didn't once take her eyes of her papers.

"It's simple. When I first came here, Robin was here for me. He taught me everything I know, and he was the only person who actually treated me like anything close to a friend. So yes, I like him. And yes, I know you two are in a serious relationship…" Evelyn took a deep breath.

"But you two weren't together when I got here. And I don't think it's fair that after all the bullshit you've put him through, he still chooses you instead of giving me a chance," Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, flipping to the next list of numbers on her spreadsheet.

"How old are you?" Regina asked seriously, and Evelyn looked up.

"I just turned twenty-one," Evelyn answer with slight confusion, and Regina nodded her head.

"When I was twenty-one, I didn't know Robin. But I did just get out of a relationship that I thought would be the end for me… His name was Graham, and after being high school sweethearts, he cheated on me with some redhead from his campus."

"Why are you telling me this?" Evelyn asked, but Regina continued anyways.

"I know what it's like to think something is unfair… and I can tell you that, yes, it sucks. Because I had to watch him move on without me while I still had feelings for him… but as the months passed by, I realized that I didn't need him."

"I know you have feelings for Robin. And I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I understand what you are going through… and I think you should know that when the right time comes, someone who truly loves you will be right there. And if you are anything like me, you won't even know it."

Regina looked over to Robin, and as if by magic, he looked back, and he smiled.

"But trying to tear apart my relationship with Robin? That is not how you handle things…" Regina looked back to Evelyn, and saw that tears were in the blonde's eyes.

"You don't understand. You are beautiful and funny and smart and just _you._ I'm not like that. No one is ever going to even bat their eyes towards me… guys like Robin aren't around anymore," Evelyn whispered quietly, and Regina was taken by surprise.

She's never seen this side of Evelyn, and honestly, it was scaring her to know there was an actual human being under all the jealousy and darkness.

"Guys like Robin aren't really around anymore… you're right… but that doesn't mean you won't find one. And when you do, you'll realize that this crush on Robin was only something to fill in the hopelessness in your head," Regina frowned, watching as a tear dropped down the side of Evelyn's face.

"He loves you, you know. He talks about you all the time… I just want that. I want someone to feel the way Robin does about you about me. And Robin is so sweet and charming… I don't think anyone could ever look at me and say 'she's the one. I'm going to marry her one day.'" Evelyn wiped her eyes as she looked at Regina, sighing.

"Evelyn, you are twenty-one. You have your whole life ahead of you… And you don't need a man to be happy. Sure, someone to love will make you happy, but that's not the only thing that will. Never forget that," Regina said, and Evelyn nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry, Regina… I know you love Robin, and I know all that drama with that guy really hurt you… it's just going to take some time for me to figure out my feelings and everything," Evelyn expressed running her hands through her blonde hair.

"It's fine… Just… I would like it if you could stop going after Robin," Regina exclaimed, and Evelyn bit her lip.

"I'll stop," Evelyn said, and Regina nodded her head.

"We don't need to hate each other, okay? Let's get this presentation over with, I'll help you, and we can start over," Regina suggested, and Evelyn took a deep breath.

"Okay."

…..

Regina, Robin, Will, and Mal sat in chairs around a firepit placed on that sand, the four of them occasionally looking out to the beautiful view of the ocean.

The sun was just setting, and Regina and Mal had just brought out graham crackers, chocolate, and, of course, marshmallows to make smores. As they sat next to their men, the wind started kicking up.

Regina shivered next to Robin, and he looked over to her with a smile. Without saying a word, he lifted his University sweatshirt over his head and handed it to her.

"Now you are going to be cold," Regina pouted, but Robin only chuckled, shaking his head with dismissal of the idea.

"There's a fire right in front of me. I'll be fine, Lovely," Regina smiled as she threw the sweatshirt over her head, pulling it down, her body surrounded by the smell of forest. She blushed slightly.

The smell of Robin was her favorite.

"Cheers, Mates. We all survived day one down here," Will exclaimed as he raised his red plastic cup filled with water. Regina, Robin, and Mal all raised their cups and took a sip, all too eager to finish up the day.

"Now we have six more days," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled.

As she looked across, seeing Will with his arm around Mal, and to her right, the waves crashing against the shore, she was growing to love this place already.

Everyone was finally relaxing. Everyone was finally able to take a deep breath and just live. It was a breath of fresh air.

An hour later, Will and Mal went for a walk along the beach, and Robin and Regina laid down on a blanket Robin had brought with him.

As their legs were tangled together, her head on his chest, Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this was the moment.

"I've been thinking," Regina breathed, and Robin chuckled. He played with the ends of her hair as he leaned on one elbow, propping himself up to look at Regina.

"That's never good," Regina smiled as she traced patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Robin, I know about your lease," Regina whispered, and the slight smirk on Robin's face disappeared instantly. He grew serious, and Regina could've swore she saw a split second of panic cross his eyes.

"But, I didn't- how did you- what?" Robin stuttered, and Regina smiled a small smile, running her hand from his chest to his face, cupping his cheek.

"Mal told me… And I'm glad she did," Robin looked speechless. He was shocked, to say the least, and it worried Regina that he seemed so crushed already.

"Robin, if you renew your lease, you'll be stuck in that apartment for another year… Another year of us pretending that we're not ready for something that we are," Regina breathed out shakily, and Robin stopped his brief moment of panic to stop and listen.

"And honestly, I don't think I'll be able to go another second without spending every second of every day with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, when I go to sleep, and when I walk through _our_ door," Regina smiled, tears in her eyes. Robin froze, but then a huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Move in with me," Regina whispered in the dark between them, and Robin's eyes shined.

"Yeah?" he asked, hope flooding through his body, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Regina smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah," Regina couldn't get rid of the smile on her face even if she tried, and Robin only made things better when he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her on the lips once he set her down again.

Regina laughed as she hugged Robin, burying her face into the burrow of his neck.

"I love you," Robin whispered, and Regina smiled as she leaned back, happy to see the smile on Robin's face didn't seem to be going anywhere either.

"I love you too," Regina kissed Robin again, and he picked her up again, spinning them around yet again, and Regina laughed before her feet touched the ground.

"We're moving in together," Robin laughed, and Regina grinned.

"We're moving in together," Regina nodded her head, and Robin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, engulfing her in the world's biggest hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! I can't believe the year is coming to an end already. I just wanted to say thank you all so much for all of the continuous love and support. These stories aren't just stories to me. They are ways for me to take a deep breath and remember that what really matters is what makes us happy. When I write, I'm transported to a different place, and I'm so grateful you still stick with me through everything. I used to write for myself, but over the last year, I've realized I write for you guys, too. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and advice. It means the world to me, and I'm so grateful to have even a single person read the chapters I work so hard on. I'm excited for the new year and I hope it includes all of you :) I'm not going to stop writing any time soon, and I hope you won't stop reading either!**

 **Here is chapter 5! Big steps for our favorite couple :)**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Regina knew she was in love with Robin. She'd known since he shook her father's hand that first time in Storybrooke. She had been scared to admit it, and she's never forgiven herself for that, but she was lucky. And she knew that, because even after all the bull she put him through, Robin still came back to her.

Regina couldn't be any more in love with Robin.

For the last three days Regina, Robin, Mal, and Will were down in Florida, Robin flew in Regina's family for a surprise. They had the weekend to explore the Sunshine State, and after long, adventurous days at both Universal and Disney World, it was clear to say Robin was the perfect guy for her.

Regina smiled as she put a pile of Robin's shirt into a box, folding his jeans and work shirts along with them. She hummed as the radio played a 3 Doors Down CD circling round and round, a smile breaking out on her face.

Today was the day she and Robin were moving all of his things out of his apartment and into her own, and she was ecstatic. Robin walked through his bedroom door and smiled when he saw Regina swaying to the music. He took a step back to lean against the door frame.

"Finally time to say goodbye to this place," Robin smiled, and Regina turned to him, a bright smile on her face, happiness dancing in her luminated eyes.

"We should've done this earlier," Regina bit her lip shyly, and Robin rolled her eyes with a smile as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Things work out when they're supposed to, Lovely. I think this is perfect," Robin laid a kiss to the top of her head, and Regina smiled lovingly as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Me too… come on, I want you to be out of this place as soon as possible," Robin smiled as he let go of her, pointing to his desk.

"You wanna start going through the drawers while I finish packing up the clothes?" Regina nodded her head with a grin as she took a few close steps to his desk, blushing when she saw numerous pictures of them together in frames, smiling back at her.

As Regina began going through his drawers, she noticed a folded note jammed in the back of the top one. She furrowed her eyebrows as she held the piece of loose leaf in her hands, smoothing it over with her delicate fingers.

"What's this?" Regina asked, holding the paper up in the air. Robin shrugged his shoulders as he continued his packing.

"No clue. Open it, see what it says. Maybe we'll get a laugh out of it," Regina smirked as she unfolded the aged paper.

As her eyes raked over the words written so beautifully on the page, her mouth parted in shock. She gulped loudly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What is it, Love?" Robin asked as he made his way to her, and Regina ducked her head, shoving the note in the pocket of her jeans.

"It was nothing. Just a bunch of scribbles," Regina lied, and Robin smirked at her, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have hidden the note in your pocket," Regina raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend with a gentle grin, pushing him lightly back to his pile of clothes.

"It's nothing, Robin. Go finish packing so we can leave," Robin smiled as he shook his head, and out of the blue, he whipped the note out in front of him. Regina stood in surprise, going for her pocket, realizing the note was no longer there.

"What the hell, how did you get that?" Regina asked as she tried to get it back, but Robin used his height against her, holding it well above her head.

"I may not be seventeen anymore, but I am still as nimble and quick as a thief," Regina huffed with a smile, and Robin smirked in success, unfolding the note to read it. Regina stopped trying to stop him, and Robin smiled in memory as he reread his older words.

 _When you meet someone who has someone, is it your fault if you fall in love? When you know that you could hurt someone, is it your fault if you get involved? I tried to stay away from you, but no one gets me like you. I've got everything to lose, I know._

 _It's a mistake and my heart's gonna break. It'll probably take me years to get over all of the hurt, but I know that it's worth all the years it'll take for me to get over you._

"Damn, I was some lovesick poet back then, wasn't I?" Robin chuckled, but Regina didn't find it funny.

"Did you write that when I was with Daniel?" Regina asked skeptically, and Robin nodded his head.

"Yeah. Will had to go to this poetry thing for work because they were his company's sponsor, and when he realized my crush on you wasn't just a crush anymore, he told me that writing helped with the whole… _feelings_ part. So I decided to give it a try."

"Robin, this is beautiful… I wish I would've found out I loved you sooner, you would've never had to write this," Robin smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down Regina's arms, comforting her.

"Regina, we are together now, and that's all that matters. We can't keep dwelling on the past, okay? Let's just leave it there, Love. Yeah, it had a lot of pain, but the future? _Our_ future? The one I have in mind for us doesn't have any pain at all," Regina beamed as Robin cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.

"Does it involve a diamond ring?" Regina asked, looking him in the eyes, and Robin's blue eyes eyes twinkled.

"I guess you're just gonna have to stick around and see," Regina bit her lip as she put her hands on his chest, and Robin kept his eyes on her.

"Let's hope I don't have to wait as long as you had to wait for me," Regina smirked as she escaped his arms, and Robin's trance was broken. Robin shook his head with a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You are going to be the death of me, Mills," Regina winked as she went back to cleaning out his drawers, looking over her shoulder.

"That's the plan."

….

Summer passed by in a blur. Robin had finally finished moving into Regina's apartment by the end of July, just in time to celebrate her birthday. When the Mills clan came to the city to celebrate, everyone congratulated them and never ceased to tell them about the newfound light in both pairs of eyes.

Cora had been the happiest to hear the news of her daughter's development with Robin, finally glad they were moving somewhere more serious than 'sleepovers', as she would call it.

It was now the middle of November, and it was safe to say Regina and Robin had never been happier. Over the course of two birthdays, Regina's and Mal's, three slow dances, four date nights, and one crazy Halloween party, it was clear that Regina and Robin could never be separated.

Regina opened the door to their apartment in a bundle of shivers, slamming the door behind her with her foot. She shrugged off her coat and threw it in the closet as she disentangled her scarf from her neck, cursing off the cold.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, tiny rain droplets fading into her dark strands. She turned towards her living room and smiled when she saw the fireplace on.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried," Regina turned when she heard Robin's voice in the kitchen. Regina stopped when she saw their kitchen table set, dinner on both plates, a candle lit in the middle.

"Mal told me Gold kept you late, so I wanted to make sure everything was perfect when you got home," Robin shrugged his shoulders with a smile, and Regina let out a tired sigh of relief with a grin.

"Have I told you I love you?" Regina walked over to him and pecked his lips. Robin smiled as he pulled out a chair for her, and Regina thanked him.

"You look stunning today," Robin said, and Regina blushed in the low light of their apartment.

"Thank you… How was your day?"

And so the normal daily conversation happened. As Regina watched Robin talk so vibrantly and eagerly about his day, the brunette couldn't help but feel color rise to her cheeks, realizing how perfect he was.

"And then an elephant fell out of the sky and landed on the diner on 112 Pine street," Robin smirked when he realized Regina was staring at him, and he chuckled when she answered with an encouraging hum.

"Are you alright, Love?" Robin asked with a slightly concerned smile, and Regina shook her head lightly as she laughed to herself, wiping her hands on the thighs of her pants.

"I'm fine… Robin, I need to talk to you. And don't even start with that fallen-smirk-serious-glum-face-move. It's nothing bad," Regina assured, and Robin smiled thankfully as he took his girlfriend's hand on top of the table.

"I'm listening," Robin nodded his head, and Regina took a deep breath, a nervous smile dancing along her lips.

"These past few months living with you have been the best of my life. And you know me. You know where I came from, why I chased that childish dream of moving out to the city… but now that I've found you, my soulmate? Robin, you make me feel things I never thought I would… and I want to settle down with you," Regina bit her lip as she watched the light in Robin's crystal blue eyes go from ten to a thousand, and he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"And I don't know about you, but this apartment isn't going to last us forever, especially not when one day, we'll bring our babies into this world," Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face as she imagined a little girl with ravenous hair and clear blue eyes twirling around the living room of a sturdy home.

"Regina, I know you want to move back to Storybrooke," Robin smiled, and when he saw the shocked look on her face, he couldn't help but laugh. Regina sat beside him, completely flabbergasted.

"How?"

"Let's just say you had a little too much to drink at the Halloween party a couple weeks ago," Robin smirked, and Regina laughed in shock, her mouth wide apart.

"What else did I say?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that our girl's name is going to be Hope and our son's will be Henry. And you think it's a crime that the color violet is also a name. And you like talking to candles at one o'clock in the morning, especially when they're vanilla cupcake," Robin laughed at Regina's horrified face, and he kissed her cheek.

"Regina, I want you. And I want to make sure you have the best life. If Storybrooke is where you want to be, then I'll find a way," Robin breathed, and Regina smiled a chaotic grin.

"Really?"

"Really."

Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robin, and he rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"You really want to move to Storybrooke?"

"I really do," Robin nodded his head, and Regina smiled as she pulled away from him, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"You're ready to live five minutes away from my overprotective parents and crazy sister?" Regina asked with a stupid smile, and Robin chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"And to see Olivia and Sophie whenever we want? Now, that is something I just can't pass up."

"My lease is up the last week of December," Regina sighed, and Robin bit his lip.

"Well, I'd say it's about time we start looking for a home," Robin grinned, and Regina brought him to her lips, pressing all of her love and happiness into their kiss. Robin smiled and held onto her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both preparing for the life they had ahead of them.

…..

Robin shook the hand of a man who had come to visit the company, bidding him farewell before traveling back up the grand staircase to the upper level of the business building. It was a Tuesday morning, and Robin smiled as icicles on the outside of the building glistened.

Robin walked down the hallway towards his office when his phone went off in his pocket. Robin reached down and grabbed the device, a surprised smile dancing across his face.

"Why, hello, Dear. I was afraid you would never pick up the phone," Robin let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding when he heard his mother's voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" Robin asked as he shut the door to his office, shrugging off his blazer onto his spinning office chair. Robin could already see the smile she was holding back home, and he bit the inside of his cheek, realizing how long it's been since he talked to his family.

"I'm just fine, Robbie. All of us miss you out here," Helen sighed, and Robin smiled sadly.

"I just called to see if you had any plans for Thanksgiving," Helen continued, and Robin smiled as he took a few short steps to the window, placing his hand on the cool glass.

"What do you have in mind?" Robin wondered, and his mother chuckled on the other line.

"Your father and I have convinced your aunt and uncle to stop by for the holidays, and I was thinking it would be nice if _all_ the Locksleys were together this Thanksgiving," Helen explained, and Robin grinned as he saw Regina talking to Mal in the main lobby, her smile the best thing in the world.

"I think I already have plans, Mom, but I'll talk to-"

"Robin, stop it right there, young man. Now, I know you are in love with that girl still, but you need to stop your wallowing. If you come home, it will take your mind off things," Helen exclaimed, and Robin froze when he heard his mother's last statement.

"Pardon?" Robin laughed into the phone, his eyebrows furrowed in a confused fashion. He heard his mother's scoff and imagined her rolling her eyes.

"Regina, Dear. If you come home for the holidays and spend some good quality time with your family, I'm sure it will help with what's going on. And maybe, just maybe Regina will realize how much she misses you while you're gone," Helen reasoned, and Robin tried not to laugh into the phone.

What the hell was going on?

"Mom, what is the last thing we talked about?" Robin asked, and Helen answered promptly.

"Let's see now, Regina and that stable boy were still together, and you said you finally got over her, but we both know that is certainly not true," Robin covered his mouth with his hand as he realized just how long it's been since he talked to his mother.

"I'll be there, Mom. I'll be there for Thanksgiving," Robin smiled when he heard his mother's audible gasp of pleasure, and he chuckled when Helen called out to her father in the background.

"You're being serious, Robbie? You really mean it?" Helen asked with all the hope she could muster, and Robin smiled as he nodded his head.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Robin chuckled to himself as he heard his mother's freak-out on the other line, and he looked back down to where Regina was, shaking his head.

This would be a surprise his mother could never guess.

…..

Robin walked into Regina's office, and he grinned when he saw her glasses on the tip of her nose, her screen next to her, along with a million manilla folders, papers galore.

Robin leaned against her desk, and when she looked up, she smirked and put her attention back to her screen.

"I'm working," Regina said, and Robin pushed her screen away from her. Regina looked up and glared at Robin playfully, who only kissed her on the cheek.

"I received some interesting information this morning," Robin raised his eyebrows in a mischievous way, and Regina smiled as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms against her chest.

"And what would that be?" Regina asked as she took her glasses off, landing with a thud on her desk. Robin smiled as he rubbed his hands together, and Regina stared at him questioningly.

"My mother called earlier, and it appears that I haven't told my parents about us," Robin explained, and Regina's jaw fell to the ground. Her eyes widened, and Robin bit his lip.

"You're joking, Robin," Regina begged, but Robin smiled guiltily, and Regina groaned as her head hit the back of her chair.

"Relax, Love. It'll be alright… and I know we already had plans to go back to Storybrooke for Thanksgiving, but she wants me to come home for the holiday, and I'd really love it if you met my parents," Robin smiled, and Regina looked to her boyfriend.

"I already met them, Robin," Regina sighed, spinning around in her office chair, and Robin rolled his eyes as he watched his girlfriend's head blow up in front of him.

"I want you to meet them for real this time, Regina, as my girlfriend… _and_ , I kinda already promised them I'd be there," Robin stated hurriedly, and Regina stopped, her eyes landing on Robin.

"Robin, please don't do this to me. They are going to hate me, and then I'll feel guilty, and it won't end well. They probably think I'm some evil bitch who has broken your heart too many times to count, and just because you've forgiven me doesn't mean they will. They're going to look at me differently and I just know that they'll think you can do so much better. I don't want this to end Robin, if they find out we are together, they are going to do everything they can to break us apart. Please, Robin, I don't want to lose you," Regina rambled hurriedly, and Robin's eyes widened as a frown was painted across his face.

He walked over to Regina and lifted her from her chair, Regina willingly going into his arms. Robin rubbed soothing circles across her back as Regina dug her face into the crook of his neck, breathing her in. Robin could feel her erratic heartbeat, and he held her closer.

"Regina, breathe. Come on, breathe with me… there you go, Love…" Robin soothed, and Regina found comfort in his arms. Robin ran his fingers through her hair as Regina rested her head against his chest.

"My parents love you, Regina. There is absolutely no way I could do any better, and even if I have to remind my parents of that, there is nothing they could say that would make me even think about leaving you. I love you, and the past is in the past. They don't even know very much, Love. And if I have to, if they say a single word that makes you feel unwelcome or sad or anything, we will pack up, and we'll be on the next flight to Storybrooke."

Regina smiled as she dug in deeper to Robin, holding him as if he would let go. Robin frowned and kept her close.

"Regina, Love, there is nothing to worry about. My mom is ecstatic that I'm coming home, and she'll be even happier to see you've come along for the ride. And then we'll tell them about us… together, okay?" Regina nodded her head, and Robin kissed the top of her hair.

"What if they don't like me?" Regina asked in a small, shy demeanor. Robin smiled as he stepped back, giving Regina her space. His hands rested on her shoulders, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't care. Because I like you, and that is all that matters… in fact, I more than like you. I double like you," Robin teased, and Regina chuckled as she shook her head.

"Double like? That's pretty serious," Regina smiled, and Robin sighed in relief as he saw the light appear back in Regina's beautiful brown eyes.

"Mm, indeed it is, Milady," Regina smiled as Robin pecked her lips, and she let out a breath of insecurity and worries.

"Your mom is scary," Regina smiled, and Robin chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with her at my cousin's wedding last year," Robin observed, and Regina smirked.

"Yeah, well, last year I wasn't the love of your life. I was just your best friend, I didn't have any expectations to live up to… oh god, your parents are literally the definition of true love," Regina groaned, and Robin pressed a kiss to her forehead, rubbing her arms.

"Then they'll understand how crazy you drive me, Regina," Robin smiled, and Regina leaned into his touch.

"You know I'm completely terrified about this, right?" Regina asked, and Robin chuckled as he grabbed her hand by her side.

"I was terrified when I met your parents. _And_ I had to make sure they didn't find out I was just some lovesick best friend. How do you think _I_ felt?" Robin smirked with a tease, and Regina smirked back.

"You stupid charmer," Regina laughed, and Robin chuckled.

"I love you too."

…..

Regina stood by the counter as she diced carrots on a cutting board, hearing Robin stir soup by the oven. Regina's cell rang, and when she answered it, she smiled.

"Hi, Mom," Regina smiled, and Robin looked over to his girlfriend with a grin.

"Hello, Dear. I just wanted to call and make sure that you and Robin are still on for Thanksgiving. Zelena and the girls are going to be there, along with Granny and Ruby. Chad can't make it this year, so I just wanted to double check with everyone," Cora explained, and Regina looked to Robin with a nervous smile.

"Mom, me and Robin can't make it. I'm sorry," Regina heard her mother freeze, and the brunette bit her lip when she heard Cora's senseless laugh.

"I must have blanked out there for a second, Dear. I thought I just heard you say you and Robin aren't coming," Cora laughed, and when she heard her daughter go quiet, she stopped laughing.

"Wait, you really aren't coming? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is someone in the hospital and I don't know about it?" Cora asked on rapid fire, and Regina smiled as she shook her head, glad to hear disappointment wasn't totally sunken into her mother's skull.

"Everyone is okay, nothing's wrong," Regina breathed, and she could already see the knitted eyebrows of her mother in front of her.

"What is it then? Are you finally meeting those parents of Robin's you're so scared of?" Cora laughed, and when she heard Regina's silence, she froze.

"Oh my, you're actually going to meet Robin's parents," Cora smiled in excitement, and Regina tried to mask her jittery nerves with a small grin.

"I always said I wanted to see England. I never thought that would be where my boyfriend's parents are," Regina joked, and Cora chuckled.

"Five-year-old-you didn't see a boyfriend in the future either, and certainly not one worth settling down for," Cora teased, and Regina rolled her eyes as she looked over to see Robin smirking with his eyebrows raised, pointing the spoon in his hand towards her.

"Neither did her two-years-ago-self," Robin smirked, and Regina laughed in astonishment, not prepared for that comeback. Cora's voice softened once she heard Robin on the line, and smiles could be seen all around.

"You're not kidding. How are you, Dear? You must be excited to be home soon," Cora chatted, and Robin smiled as he walked over to the counter by Regina, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind.

"Yeah, it'll be nice. I just saw them for my cousin's wedding a little over a year ago, but I haven't really seen my parents since… probably three years," Robin explained, and Cora's frown was inevitable. Regina rubbed his arms sympathetically, and he smiled down at her.

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you, Robin. And I want all the details as soon as you get back. Everything, got it?" Cora said sternly, and Robin chuckled as he nodded his head, resting his chin on the top of Regina's head.

"Of course. Now, will you please tell you're daughter that she has nothing to worry about? She's a nervous wreck, and we don't leave for a few days," Regina scoffed in his arms, and Robin smiled as he let her be with her mother, him going back to fixing up their dinner.

"Robin's right, Regina. They loved you before, they'll love you even more now that you two are together," Cora confirmed, but Regina let out a shaky exhale as she laughed to herself quietly.

"Helen and Robert are just like you and Dad. They do everything together, and they're still as in love with each other as they were when they were teenagers. I have to live up to _that_ , Mom. Robert tolerated my existence, and even though Helen did enjoy having me around, she won't now that she knows about what I did," Regina sighed, and Cora rolled her eyes.

"You act as if you slept with half the city, Regina. So you were in an on again off again relationship for a little while, who cares? You tried to make it work because you thought it was what you wanted, who you loved. Surely anyone could understand and appreciate that," Cora clarified, but Regina only brushed the hair out of her face while continuing to dice the carrots in front of her.

"It wasn't just for a little while, Mom. I wasted a year and a half of my life when I could have been happy," Regina let out gently, and Cora frowned, mentally sending her daughter a hug.

"Where are you right now?"

"What?"

"Where are you right now, Regina?" Cora asked again, and even though she knew her mother was crazy, there was always a reason for her madness.

"In our apartment," Regina furrowed her eyebrows, and Cora sighed with a small smile.

"Exactly. In an apartment with the man you are going to marry someday. It doesn't matter how long it took for you to get out of a bad situation, Sweetheart. All that matters is you got out of it. And most people can't even say that," Regina smiled as she took a very-needed deep breath, and Cora wished she could hold her daughter's hand.

"They heard the disappointment in Robin's voice when he talked about me with someone else. They saw the look in his eyes as he watched me with someone else… I'm the person every parent tells their child they don't need, never deserved… I'm the person who broke their son's heart more times than should've been, and that is something they'll never look past, Mom," Regina bit her lip as she imagined Robin's father's judging stare and his mother's brutally honest, harsh words.

God, they hated her. They absolutely hated her.

"Regina, love isn't easy. It's not supposed to be. If there's no fights, no tears, no struggles, that means there's nothing there…You scream at the person you love because you're scared as hell they'll walk away. You push him away because you're scared he'll push you away first… It might not seem like it, Dear, but what you and Robin went through to be where you are today? It's what makes your relationship so strong.

"What would've happened if Robin never came home last Christmas? And what would've happened if he didn't listen to you and didn't come to Storybrooke to win you back? You both had your fair share of problems and sleepless nights, but it takes two to tango. Just breathe, and remember, Robin loves you. At the end of the day, that's all that matters. You're not coming home to his parents, but to him," Cora reassured, and Regina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I really want them to like me," Regina whispered so Robin couldn't hear, and she could feel Cora's mothering smile next to her.

"You are a Mills. They don't have a choice in the matter," Cora teased, and she smiled once she heard Regina's tiny chuckle, "They will like you, Regina. Once they see how happy you make their son, there is absolutely no way they won't. It's physically impossible to despise someone who makes your child so happy."

"Is that how you were with Robin?" the brunette asked, and color rushed to her cheeks at her mother's cheerful response.

"I liked Robin before I met him. It was only icing on the cake when he held the door open for you when you two got out of his car that first day… He makes you happy, Regina, and that's all I could ever ask for my children," Regina looked over to Robin and smiled when his eyes reached hers.

"If they don't like me-"

"It won't be the end of the world… well, it will be for them. They're gonna have to go through me if they put you through any trouble," Regina chuckled as she sighed, thankful for such an amazing mother.

"Thanks, Mom… I've gotta go or else our dinner and apartment will be a crisp," Regina laughed, and Cora chuckled, understandingly.

"You go have fun, Dear. I love you, I'll see you soon. Bye, Robin," Cora called out, and Robin grinned.

"Bye, Cora," he smiled as he called over his shoulder, and Regina ended the call.

She sighed as she let her face rest in her hands, her fingers soft on her stressed skin.

"I'm feeling a movie tonight, how does that sound?" Robin asked as he placed two bowls on their small table, and Regina turned to him with a sweet smile, leaning into his side as he kissed her hair.

"That sounds perfect."

….

"You're not going," Zelena folded her arms across her chest as she watched her husband pace in front of her, the red of their bedspread matching the color on his face. She rolled her eyes as he laughed aloud, shaking his head, flailing his arms in the air.

"What do you mean I'm not going? I'm pretty sure you can't ban me from your family's events. I'm afraid we're not divorced, as much as you wish we were," Chad threw at her, and Zelena glared at the man in front of her.

"I don't want a damn divorce, Chad. I want reasons why _not_ to file for divorce, but it's pretty hard to find them when you're being unreasonable," Zelena put her hands on her hips, and Chad froze in his place, fists forming at his sides.

" _I'm_ the one being unreasonable? Are you kidding me? First, you just pack up your things and the kids' for some trip down in Florida you failed to mention to me, telling your parents I was working, and now you're telling me I can't come to Thanksgiving for no apparent reason," Zelena rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair off her shoulders, not believing they had finally come to this.

They promised to love each other their whole lives. To never go to bed angry… they hadn't slept in the same bed for months.

"Chad, we can't even stand in the same room without fighting. I am _not_ about to go to a family function and pretend that everything's okay. Not anymore," Zelena shook her head, and Chad looked at her as if she was a villain.

"Do you really think I ever wanted us to be like this? _You_ are the one who can't go five seconds without freezing up at my touch or sending daggers into my skull… why can't you just tell me what's wrong? We could stop wasting so much time, Zelena," Chad sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, and Zelena stared to the carpet, her eyes avoiding his.

"I don't know what's wrong, Chad!" Zelena erupted, and both adults froze. The room never seemed colder.

"So one day you just woke up and thought _well, it seems like a good time to leave my husband and seven years of marriage_? I don't understand. We went to that stupid counseling, and I only did it for you. The one thing we need to do is go a few hours without bickering, just acknowledge each other's presence without scolding, and you can't even seem to do that," Chad laughed darkly to himself as he shook his head, ready to punch the wall.

"You want to know why? Because I think it's pretty clear," Zelena breathed, and Chad stopped, breathing heavily, staring at his wife.

"Zelena, stop," he growled, emotion rising in his voice, but the redhead kept digging the knife further.

"You know it, I know it, why don't I just say it?" Zelena's nostrils flared, and Chad's eyes went soft, his baby blue's filling with sadness and overwhelming emotion.

"Please, stop and think about this, Zelena. We're just angry," Chad pleaded, but Zelena scoffed as she took off her wedding ring and threw it at his chest.

"I don't love you anymore," Zelena exclaimed, and the room went silent. Heavy breaths could be heard from both sides of their bedroom, and Zelena's hand rose to her mouth as soon as she processed what she just said.

Chad stood still, his heart bleeding, tears blurring vision. Zelena shook her head as her own tears welled, not believing what she just said.

"I, I didn't mean it. I don't mean it. I… Chad," Zelena cried, her hands shaking. Chad stayed in his position, acting as if she hadn't said those words.

Zelena walked up to him and cupped his face with her hands, wiping away his tears as her own fell.

"I love you. I love you," Zelena whispered breathily as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Chad remained in his frozen position until instinct took over his body, and his numb arms wrapped around the love of his life. He stared out in front of him, holding Zelena in his arms as she cried into his chest.

Chad looked into the mirror on their wall and watched as a single tear streamed down his face.

Because it was over.

Zelena didn't love him anymore. She thought she did, but she didn't.

It was over.

…..

Regina yawned as she rested her head against Robin's chest, snuggling up next to him as she hugged the blanket up to her chin. Robin rubbed her arm and she smiled, staring at the movie on in front of them.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed when she heard her laptop go off on the coffee table, but smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Aunt Regina! Wobin! Look, I made a hand turkey!" Olivia squealed as she held up her piece of construction paper, and Robin chuckled to himself as Regina found her spot back in his arms.

"Wow! You know, that deserves to be put on the fridge. Don't you think, Love?" Robin looked down to Regina and her smile lit up the whole room.

"Absolutely. It's beautiful, Olivia," Regina smiled, and the little girl laughed as she went to show her grandmother, who she and Sophie were staying with for the night.

"Grandma, they like it!" Olivia exclaimed as she grabbed a magnet and put her drawing on their fridge. Cora smiled and turned towards the camera, showing a small wave. Regina and Robin waved back.

"I told you, silly," Cora tickled Olivia as she giggled, and Regina looked up to Robin, who held the same goofy smile and look.

"Guess what? I have a boyfriend!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly, and Robin's eyes went wide.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Robin moaned, and Regina smacked his chest as she bit her lip with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"What's his name?" Regina asked, and Olivia's eyes lit up. Regina's smile grew even brighter. It reminded her of how she felt whenever someone mentioned Robin's name.

"Ryder. He even lives a few minutes from here!" Olivia's eyes grew wide with joy, and Regina chuckled and wished she could just scoop up her niece.

"Is he cute?" Regina asked, and Olivia nodded her head with a tiny giggle. Regina laughed and shook her head at Robin, who looked as if his own daughter was going on her first date.

"What does Daddy have to say about this?" Robin asked, and Regina scoffed. Olivia shrugged her shoulders as she began drawing a new hand turkey.

"Mommy and Daddy are being weird. I don't think they want to talk to me," Olivia said as if she were describing the weather. Robin and Regina's eyebrows furrowed as they froze, concern shaping both figures.

"Sweetheart, of course they want to talk to you. They are probably just busy," Regina breathed, but Olivia only continued tracing her hand with a marker. Robin frowned.

"Talk to me, Liv. How was your day?" Robin asked, and Olivia's head shot up with a magical smile on her face.

"You want to hear about my day?" Olivia asked, confused, and Robin nodded his head, wishing he could reach through the screen and be there in person for her.

"Okay! Today, Mrs. Potts took us to a big room, and big kids came to sing for us. They were really good! And then we played arts and crafts, and had story time. Did you know a boy's nose could grow this long?" Olivia held open her arms to show them the distance, and Robin's face glowed.

"I may have heard the story a time or two. Could you tell me the story again?" Robin asked, and for twenty minutes, Olivia went on describing Pinocchio and all her wild adventures of kindergarten. Regina sighed into Robin as she rested her head by the crook of his neck, her heart melting.

He would be a great father some day.

"As much as I love making hand turkeys with you, Dear, I'm afraid it's time for bed," Cora's voice floated through the air once Olivia finished most of her stories, and the little girl frowned.

"But it's vacation! Pleaseeeeee Grandma! Just five more minutes," Olivia brought up the lip, and Regina smirked. She remembered a time or two when she used the same trick.

"Well, I guess since you don't have school tomorrow...but you cannot tell your mother," Cora pointed her finger at her grandchild, and Olivia gasped and jumped up and down as she thanked her grandmother profusely.

Regina and Robin skyped Olivia until she fell asleep not even ten minutes later, once curled up in a ball with her blanket and stuffed bear on the couch. Regina and Robin said their goodbyes to Cora as she ended the call, gathering Olivia in her arms for bed, and a pang of sadness hit Regina.

She missed her family.

She missed her family and they practically talked every week. Robin hadn't even seen his family in years… he must miss them terribly so.

"Why don't you make an effort to go home more often?" Regina asked hours later as they were preparing for bed, Robin walking into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth, his hair a tangled mess.

Regina slipped on a tank top as she sat in bed, waiting for him to join her. Robin stood in front of the mirror as he slipped his shirt on, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not as close with my family as you are with yours, I guess," Robin turned to her, and she frowned.

"You must miss your parents. And especially Ryan and Paige," Regina pointed out, and Robin smiled longing at the mention of his siblings' names.

"Don't get me wrong, Love, I miss them every day… but there's been some things that's happened over the years, and England isn't particularly a place I want to be anymore," Robin explained as he came back into the room after rinsing his mouth and putting his toothbrush on the sink.

"What happened?" Regina asked, knowing this was a tough topic for Robin to talk about. He ran his fingers through his hair as he climbed in bed next to her, smiling as if she hadn't said anything.

"It happened a long time ago, Regina. What would family be without some gold old nonsense drama?" Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I want you to talk to me, Robin. Whenever I bring up learning about your family, you tell me the same exact thing. And I get it, shit happens. But I'm here for you. I want you to be able to open up to me," Regina explained as she put her hand on top of his, rubbing her delicate fingers along his rough knuckles.

"I promise I'll tell you everything one day. But it won't be tonight," Robin kissed her cheek as he lifted the blanket to his shoulders, turning over on his side to face her.

"You know nothing could make me love you any less, right? There's nothing you could say that would make me walk away. If that's what you're worried about," Regina whispered as she turned off the lamp by her bedside, facing Robin once she laid down.

Robin smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You don't know my family, Regina," Robin sighed, and Regina moved closer to him, a lovesick smile plastered on her face.

"You're right. I don't. But you aren't your family's mistakes, Robin. You are my best friend, my soulmate, the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with. And I'm not walking away, so get used to it," Robin smiled as she found her way into his arms, and he held her tight.

"I don't know when I'll be ready to talk about it, Regina," Robin whispered, and Regina rubbed his arms.

"There's no rush, Robin. It could be tomorrow, it could be twenty years from tomorrow, I'll be there," Robin nuzzled the brook in her neck as Regina smiled, coming to peace in his strong arms.

"I love you," Robin whispered, and Regina smiled.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 6 of PMNP :) I hope you like it!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Regina walked into Mal's office in her maroon blouse and black pencil skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. Her glasses were perched on top of her head, and she was sure her hair was a matted mess.

She'd woken up late, got stuck in traffic, didn't have time to stop for breakfast, and already had to go through one of Gold's hour long meetings that almost bored her to death… literally. She already had enough on her plate today, and she wished the universe would stop turning against her.

"Hey," Regina breathed as she took a seat in front of Mal, and the blonde looked up from her screen with a handy smirk in tow.

"Hey. I found your eye candy today looking at houses in Storybrooke. I take it you finally told him?" Mal asked as she scrolled onto a new page with her mouse, and Regina smiled as heat rushed to her cheeks.

"He's already looking?" Regina asked, and Mal nodded her head, her eyeshadow reflecting her eyes perfectly.

"He can't wait. He wouldn't shut up about starting a family there and having you close to your parents and Zelena. I think you found yourself a man that us other girls call 'imaginary,'" Mal teased, and Regina bit her lip to contain her I'm-so-in-love-smile.

"Well, as much as I love Robin, I'm completely terrified about tonight, Mal. I'm going to be in England in less than ten hours from now. I've never traveled outside of the country before, and I sure as hell haven't felt this way about someone so much that I'm actually meeting their parents," Regina put a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Mal frowned and handed her a bottle of water.

"You don't think Robert and Helen will like you?" Mal asked skeptically, recalling all the stories the brunette told her about months ago after she went with Robin to his cousin's wedding. Regina looked up and let out a strangled breath.

"Robin's mom loved me Mal. But that was when I wasn't sleeping with her son," Regina's eyebrows rose and came back down, and Mal rolled her eyes as she took her attention off her work load.

"You're not just sleeping with Robin, R. You're in love. Trust me, there's a difference… she'll love you even more that you two are together. Now it means she'll get to see you more often," Mal shrugged her shoulders, but Regina stayed silent, her head running a mile a minute.

"What about Robin's dad?" Mal wondered, not hearing a peep about him. Regina frowned and played with the stack of sticky notes on the edge of Mal's desk.

"He tolerated my existence, I guess. He didn't really show any emotion when I was there or tried to talk to him, and when I told Robin, he said he's a big teddy bear once you get to know him… I don't think he's too fond of me," Regina sighed and took a sip of the water Mal gave her.

"You know, men always complain how we're always so confusing and temperamental, but I think it's the other way around," Regina smiled and Mal did too, happy to see her friend coming back to reality.

"Who gives a shit if he doesn't like you, R? You are Regina Mills. You don't need anyone. You are a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a prince to save her, who doesn't need the approval of anyone. Especially not some old man you feel the need to interact with," Mal pointed a finger at her seriously, and Regina nodded her head as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're right, Mal. You're totally right… but is it so wrong to want them to like me?" Regina asked, and Mal smiled as she stood from her chair, her black pumps clicking against the floor.

"Of course not. Everyone wants their significant other's parents to like them. But it's not end-all-be-all if they don't," Mal nodded her head, and Regina lifted her stance as she took a deep breath.

"You'll call everyday? And you'll give me all the details?" Mal asked, and Regina grinned as she nodded her head, tucking stubborn strands of dark hair back behind her ear.

"If I don't, you'll kill me alive," Regina's eyes twinkled with the hint of a smirk, and Mal shoved her.

"Of course I will… just have fun, alright? Stop taking things so seriously and remember to breathe," Mal gave the brunette a hug, the best friends relaxed once they realized everything would be okay.

"I'll see you in a few days, Mills. Go spend time with Robin," Mal breathed as she practically pushed Regina out the door, and the brunette chuckled as she walked out of her best friend's office, preparing herself for a night she hoped to never forget.

For the good reasons.

…..

"This is now twice in one week we are speaking to each other, Dear. Careful, we wouldn't want you to miss us too much," Helen teased as she answered her son's phone call. Robin shook his head with a smile as he waited for Regina at the airport restroom.

"Of course not. Such a crime," Robin smirked, and it felt good to hear his mother's laugh again, "Mom, I'm really sorry I haven't given you a proper heads up, but I'm bringing someone home with me."

Robin heard Helen's audible gasp through the phone, and he could only imagine what she was thinking at the moment.

"You're bringing someone home? Like, a girl, not just Will?" Helen asked, unable to contain her utter, complete surprise. Robin chuckled as he kept his eyes out for Regina.

"Not Will, Mom. I've convinced my girlfriend to tag along for this joyous ride," Robin smiled, and Helen's face glowed on the other side of the world.

"You have a girlfriend, Robin? How come I haven't heard of her?" Helen questioned immediately, and Robin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"She keeps me on my toes, that's for sure. I'm sorry, it's just been so hectic here with work and everything, and the last time we spoke, we weren't together. I would have told you about her if I knew beforehand," Robin explained, and Helen's tone softened, hearing how happy Robin sounded.

She hoped he finally found love in the right place.

"If you are dragging that girl across the world with you, she must be someone special, Robbie. Is it serious?"

"I'm gonna marry her someday, Mom, so I'd say it's pretty serious," Robin laughed, and Helen sighed, not having to see her son to know the glisten in his eyes was there of the dimple in his smile.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Helen asked, and Robin _tssk_ ed into the phone, shaking his head.

"Now, where's the fun in that? It's a surprise," Robin exclaimed, and Helen rolled her eyes with a silly grin, just happy that his son was finally coming back home.

"For someone who swore to never come back to England, you sure sound ecstatic," Helen observed, and Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I get to wake up to the love of my life every morning, in the apartment we share. I'm doing this for her, Mom. She's very close with her family, and even if there were complications in the past, she's made me realize that family isn't an important thing, it's everything. She's opened my eyes, and if she can look past all the troubles our family has acquired, maybe someday, I will too."

Helen was stunned to silence by the response she received. It didn't sound like her son. No, this person was more grown, more mature. He was wise, and learned to be open to different ideas… whoever this woman was, she owed her the world.

"Does show know-"

"I'm not ready to talk about it, Mom. And if I'm not ready to talk to her about it, then I'm definitely not ready to talk to anyone else about it… I'll be home soon, okay? I love you," Robin sighed, and Helen nodded her head, trying to understand where her son's mindset was.

"Of course, of course… I love you too, Robin. Be safe… I can't wait to meet your girlfriend," Helen hung up, and Robin smiled as he leaned against the beige wall of the airport, crossing his feet.

"Hey, you ready?" Robin looked up when he heard her voice, and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"With you? Always," Regina smiled as she and Robin began walking towards the plane, their bags following behind them.

…..

Regina was thankful she and Robin had taken those half days, or else she didn't know if they would've ever made the flight. Regina took a deep breath, ready to spend Thanksgiving with the Locksleys.

Those were Regina's daydreams. How one day, she would be a Locksley herself. God, what a dream. One she hoped she would never have to wake up from.

The flight had taken a little over six hours, no stops involved, and after a long nap on her boyfriend's shoulder, Regina walked off the plane onto the greeting platform, Robin behind her, his hand never leaving the small of her back.

Robin loaded their luggage into the rental car he had arranged, and she smiled when he opened the door for her. It was around 6:30pm, and Regina's leg began to bob up and down once she realized she'd be at Robin's childhood home in less than twenty minutes.

The car ride was filled with music and some of Robin's worst jokes, anything to make her laugh. Anything to get her mind off of the nerves. Regina held Robin's hand as he steered with his other, and the beautiful scenery left Regina breathless.

As if no time had passed at all, Regina and Robin found themselves in the Locksleys' driveway, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek, trying to remind herself of Robin's words of comfort and reassurance. _I don't care if they like you or not. I'm coming home to you every night, not them. You are the love of my life._

Robin looked over to the passenger side and saw Regina trying to keep herself from freaking out at any second, and his hand went to her face, his thumb rubbing along her jawline. Regina looked to him with a nervous, antsy glance, and Robin smiled.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, and Regina moaned in surprise when Robin's lips glided against hers. Robin brought Regina close to him, and Regina put her hands on his shoulders, breathing into him.

Robin cupped the back of her neck as he tilted her back, giving him access to deepen the kiss. Regina smiled, and after what seemed like hours of trading kisses, Robin drew away, his thumb continuing to rub along her jaw.

"You don't have to answer any of my mother's ridiculous questions, and all my father's snide remarks will be ignored. Ryan and Paige are going to tease us, and it's because they've never felt this way about anyone. My cousins will be loud, and roudy, and obnoxious, and we don't even have to say hello to them… it's you and me, okay?" Robin breathed between them, and Regina glowed with her _god-I-love-you-_ smile.

"Okay," Regina nodded her head, and she pecked his lips one last time before they got out of the car.

"My mom knows I've brought home someone, but she doesn't know it's you, Love, so let's make this a good surprise, hmm?" Robin said with a mischievous smile, and Regina rolled her eyes as she stayed by the garage door, where Helen wouldn't see her until Robin called to her.

Robin walked up to his front door and took a deep breath before knocking, and not even five seconds later, the door burst open. Robin smiled once he saw his mother, her short figure dressed in a red sweater and crisp blue jeans, her blonde hair curling just past her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" Helen asked with an elusive smile as she wrapped her arms around her son, and Robin grinned as he hugged his mother, knowing how long it'd been since they really saw each other.

"Hi, Mom," Robin grinned as his mother pulled away. For a moment, she looked confused, searching for some unfamiliar figure next to him, when she turned to Robin and knew the mysterious sparkle in his eyes was not so unfamiliar.

"You need help with that, Love?" Robin called towards the garage, and Helen's eyes widened like saucers when she saw a certain brunette walking to the door with her bags in hand.

"I think I've got it from here," Regina quipped back, finding her spot next to Robin. Helen covered her mouth with her hands then put them back by her side, her smile growing a mile a second. Regina chuckled nervously as she tucked strands of her hair back behind her ear.

"Hi, Mrs. Locksley," Regina smiled, and Helen stood in shock, not believing what was happening right in front of her.

"Oh my god, come here, Sweetheart," Helen laughed happily, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina breathed in relief as she hugged Robin's mother back, melting into her presence.

 _She's so happy to see you. She doesn't hate you._

"Is it true? Is it really true? You and Robbie?" Helen asked with a thrilled, delighted hope in her voice, and Regina nodded her head, taking Robin's hand by their sides.

"Ten months going strong," Regina nodded her head with a lovely smile, and Helen clapped her hands as if she were a fairy godmother in a fairytale, completely overjoyed.

"Oh my, I prayed it was you, Dear. Robin told me he was bringing someone home, and I prayed it would be you," Helen gushed, and Regina's smile relaxed, not believing how happy and excited Helen was. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as he smile stayed, not expecting this greeting in the slightest.

"Let's get you two inside, you must be freezing," Helen fussed, practically pulling them through the front door. Regina looked to Robin with an elusive smile, and Robin smirked at her, as if to say _I told you so._

Helen took their coats, and Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's shoulders, Regina warming up beside him. It might be beautiful in England, but the temperatures were not so much.

"Thank you, Mrs. Locksley," Regina said, and Helen shook her head with a passionate grin.

"Now, what happened to Helen? Just because you're with my baby boy now doesn't change anything, Regina. Besides, titles make me feel like an old granny," Regina chuckled as she nodded her head. Relieved was the understatement of the year for her.

Robin took her hand as he led them to his living room, where Ryan, Paige, and his father sat, chatting vibrantly.

Regina smiled when she saw Paige, her strawberry-blonde hair tied into a complex ponytail, a white sweater fitting her body perfectly, and Ryan, sitting with his khakis and navy blue shirt.

Regina stood close as she gained ear of their conversation.

"I wonder who this mystery girl is. If Robin's bringing her here, especially with mom and dad, it can't just be a fling. Maybe he's finally gotten over that brunette," Ryan spoke to his sister in the middle of their somewhat intense game of Go Fish, their father reading a book in his armchair by the fireplace.

"Please, he's still in love with Regina. This is just a rebound," Paige shrugged her shoulders as she put a card down onto a pile in the center on their coffee table, and Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister's bluntness.

"I'd say this is better than a rebound," Robin smirked, everyone's heads shot up at the sound of his voice. Paige's jaw dropped when she saw not only Robin standing at the small steps of the room, but Regina, and Ryan only smiled, as if he knew it would happen someday.

Robert remained in his seat, unphased.

"Oh my god!" Paige squealed as she rose from the brown couch, smiling as if she were a kid seeing presents under the tree on Christmas day. Robin laughed as his little sister went to Regina first, hugging the living daylights out of her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Paige exclaimed, pulling away to see Regina's happy smile. She then turned to her big brother and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Paige stared at her brother with mock pain, putting her hand over her heart. Robin rolled his eyes as he shoved her, and Paige laughed as baby hairs came out of her high ponytail.

Paige moved to the side so Ryan could greet the pair. Ryan hugged Regina and shook his brother's hand, not forgetting ro ruffle his little brother's hair, which earned him a glare and a smile.

"You should know before this goes any further," Ryan smirked as he turned to Regina, "you are screwed now. There's no going back. Mom loves you and she's already planned for you to help cook Thanksgiving dinner with her and Paige. You even have your own seat at the dining table."

Regina blushed as she moved closer to Robin, running her fingers through her hair as she felt more and more calm with each friendly face.

"Well, if I'm going to spend the rest of my years at that table, make sure it's not next to you," Regina smirked, and Ryan laughed with a shake of his head.

"It's good to see you again, Mills. Finally someone's around who can handle my sense of humor," Regina smiled as she saw Savannah, Ryan's wife, round the corner into the living room.

"Honey, look who's come back for some more family fun," Ryan called to the blonde, and her blue eyes traveled to Regina with a blissful face.

"Regina! It's so good to see you!" Savannah came over and gave her a hug, and once all the hellos were said, everyone took a seat in the living room. Regina and Robin sat on one end of the couch, Ryan and Savannah on the other, Robert in his arm chair, and Helen and Emma sitting on the couch opposite of the other.

Robin yawned, and as if he were a teenager at the movies with his date, he smoothly put his arm around Regina, and she smirked at him for his childish move… his childish move she would never get enough of.

"Hi, Dad," Robin announced to the room when it came to him that he hadn't said hello, and Robert finally looked up from his leather-back book.

"Hello, son," Robert nodded his head, and Regina felt small once again when Robin's father failed to mention a simple hello to her. Robin rolled his eyes and looked at Regina, his eyes reading hers.

 _Don't worry about it, Love. It's him, not you._

"So, how did this happen? The last I heard, you were with that stable guy from New York," Paige explained, and Regina smiled when she felt Robin's fingers tangle into hers.

"Robin really saved me from that one… I didn't know how bad that relationship was until Robin showed me what a real one looks like," Regina sighed, and Paige nodded her head with a bright glow, wondering how they kept to themselves for as long as they did. Regina smiled as she looked at Robin, and he kissed the side of her head.

If only she knew he was the grateful one in this relationship.

"How long have you two been together?" Savannah asked, and she felt Robin rub soothing circles along her knuckles.

"Almost a year," Regina glowed, but the room's joy was stopped momentarily when Robert shut his book.

"You don't know the number of months?" Robert asked skeptically, and even though everyone else seemed oblivious to it, Robin didn't fail to see or hear the disdain in his father's voice.

What the hell was his problem?

"We've been together for ten months. Eleven will be the sixteenth," Regina smiled through her nerves, and Robert nodded his head with satisfactory as he started listening to the conversation.

"That's wonderful, Dear. Have your parents met Robin yet, or is this the first parent-introduction?" Helen asked, and Regina chuckled to herself.

Have they met him? Hell, they considered him one of their own children. Not to mention he won the hearts of both her nieces. Stupid thief.

"My whole family loves Robin. Some days, a little more than me," Regina teased, and Robin rolled his eyes, putting his leg on top of his other.

"Regina's parents are lovely, Mom. They even remind me of you and dad most times. And Olivia and Sophie are adorable as always," Robin smiled when his mother furrowed her eyebrows, and Robin went into further explanation, "Regina's nieces."

"Oh, that's right, I remember you mentioning them before… Do you have a lot of siblings, Regina? Are you close in age?" Helen asked, and Robin looked at Regina. _You don't have to answer all these questions. Don't feel nervous_. Regina smiled at him and continued talking with his mother.

"I have an older sister, Zelena. We're two years apart… it's a pretty small family," Regina said, and Helen grinned.

"I wish I could say the same for us," Ryan joked, and Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe if you would've stayed in that busybody city for longer, you might've forgotten this huge family all together, Robin," Robert said with a sinister smile on his face, and Regina lowered her head as Robin kept his cool.

"I'm trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective, Dad, I really am, but I just can't get my head that far up my ass," Robin smiled back with a glance as to say _say anything, I dare you_ , and Regina's eyes went wide at Robin's bold remark.

She didn't know what she expected him to say, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Still avoiding reality, I see. Such a waste, going to the big city to chase unacceptable goals. I didn't raise you to be an unsuccessful businessman in some shoddy complex you call a job, Son. Maybe you would've amounted to something if you stayed here and stopped all those stupid daydreams, took over the family business," Robert shook his head in disappointment, and Regina's mouth parted, wondering how a parent could ever say those things to their child.

"I think I've amounted to something pretty close to successful. I'm _only_ the second best in the company, next to my lovely girlfriend, and I get to do what I love. Now, in my mind, that seems better than continuing a store no one wants to be part of anymore. Especially with the will to live for more than whatever you've created in your head," Robin's words turned worse as the seconds passed, and Regina looked to Paige, who only looked at her as if to say _it happens, it's normal._

"Maybe you need to look a little harder and see where you really belong," Robert narrowed his eyes at his son, and Robin glared at the man.

"That's enough, you two. We don't want to scare away Regina with your ridiculous words," Helen tried to ease the tension in the room with a small grin towards Regina, and the brunette smiled a small smile back, happy that she had at least one of Robin's parents that didn't hate her guts.

But it seemed like Robert didn't like Robin's, either…

"Just tell her you want a serious relationship. That seemed to work last time," Robert announced to the room as he exited, and the room went silent.

Regina felt her cheeks on fire, feeling as if she would be sick, and flinched when Robin held onto her tighter than before, his eyes trying to communicate to her. She scooted out of his touch, and Robin's jaw clenched. He would kill his father.

Helen picked her mouth up off the floor as she stood from her spot on the couch, in utter surprise at her husband's comments.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into him today, Dear, but he didn't mean it," Helen apologized on Robert's behalf as she followed after him, out of the room.

Regina felt tears prick her eyes, just wanting to go back home.

"I think I need some fresh air," Regina cleared her throat and stood from her position next to Robin, but Robin was quicker than her and caught her arm before she could walk out of the room.

"Robin," Regina whispered, her uneasiness rising when she remembered they weren't the only ones in the room. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be back in New York City, slam the door of her apartment, curl up in a ball in her bed, and cry. But she wasn't in New York. And she did not feel welcomed anymore.

"I'm sorry, Love. I am so sorry. Don't listen to him, he's a bunch of rubbish," Robin breathed, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she escaped Robin's hold and went to the front porch, the front door shut with a click.

Robin saw red as he closed his eyes, and it was only when Paige put her hand on his shoulder he remembered exactly why he left England when _and_ the way he did.

"You should go to her, Robin. Make sure she's alright," Paige sighed, and Robin chuckled darkly as he stood up, wiping his palms on his jeans.

"You might want to talk to our father, Paige, because if he pulls anything like this again, I'll kill him," Robin said as he walked to Regina, slamming the door so hard the pictures on the walls of the house shook.

Because what would Thanksgiving be without family drama?

…..

Helen's nostrils flared as she closed the door of their bedroom, glaring at her husband as he took off his watch, resting it on the nightstand beside their bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Helen watched as her husband continued on with his doings, her words not effecting him. Helen furrowed her eyebrows in anger and crossed her arms against her chest, just _waiting_ for this good excuse.

"It's quite simple, Helen. I'm the reason he left in the first place, and I'm the reason he'll leave again this time around. Why not have a little fun with the time he's here?" Robert snarled, and Helen scoffed at the man in front of her.

"Are you serious? Robin left over three years ago, Robert. You need to let that go, because everyone else has, and you will _not_ ruin this holiday for our children or Regina, got it?" Helen pointed a finger at him, but Robert only chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned his nice shirt.

"He doesn't deserve her, Helen. Even if Robin and I are not on the best terms, it doesn't mean I'm not going to protect him, and I know a runner when I see one. He shouldn't have brought Regina here," Robert fought back, and Helen leaned over the bed to him in a disapproving manner.

"Well that's not your decision to make, is it? You need to learn to stop judging people by their past. Yes, Regina and Robin have been through a lot, but it doesn't matter because they got themselves out of a bad situation and are here _now_. I consider that girl one of my own, and if you say one more nasty thing about her, you can find somewhere else to stay. I mean it, Robert. You've already chased our son out of the continent, I won't let you do it to anyone else," Helen stormed out of the room with the slam of their door, and she took a deep breath before making her way back to the living room.

Helen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she noticed how quiet the house had gotten, until she heard hushed voices coming from outside.

When the blonde looked out the window, she saw Regina and Robin talking outside, and she could only imagine how upset Regina must be.

 _I swear to god, Robert,_ Helen shook her head and grabbed the door knob of the front door, ready to beg Robin and Regina to come inside, to _stay_.

Because she knew if that had just happened to her, she wouldn't.

…..

Regina leaned against the hood of the rental car as she wiped at her eyes, slow and steady tears falling down her cheeks. It was freezing, she had been stupid enough to forget her coat inside, but she hoped the cold would freeze her heart before she could feel anything else.

She didn't understand what she did, but maybe Robert was right. Maybe he never forgave her for what she did to Robin. If only he knew she never forgave herself, either…

Did she even deserve Robin? He had been in love with her since they met, and all the while, she was out parading around with an immature boy disguised as a man. And it wasn't just for a few months. It was over a _year_ of playing the stupid game she thought was called love. It was over a year Robin would lay in bed at night, alone, wondering what he did wrong, as if he could ever do anything wrong. A year of Robin watching her in the arms of someone else, when he swallowed his feelings and downplayed his disdain of Daniel.

Maybe Robert was right. She did run when things were serious. But that was before she found the one. Could that be why? She knew Daniel wasn't the one, so she wasn't serious about the relationship… now that being with Robin was like coming up for fresh air, like waking up from a thirty year coma and learning to live again, would she run away when things got too serious?

They talked about starting a family one day, for God's sakes. That had to prove she was in this for the long haul, right? Did Robin understand how crazy she was about him? That he was her lifeline? Did anyone?

And then when she had finally given up on Daniel, she had already beaten Robin's heart by telling him he would never claim it, too scared of how beautifully amazing it felt to be with him. She still didn't understand why Robin came to Storybrooke that February after everything happened. She still didn't understand why he came back for her after everything she put him through.

Maybe she really didn't deserve Robin.

Regina looked up when she saw the love of her life walking down the porch steps with two coats slung over his wrist, and she tried to smile, but after a stressful morning, a long flight, and feeling like she was just ambushed, she was throwing in the towel.

Robin reached for her hand gently when he got to her, and he wrapped her coat around her shoulders, making sure it would keep her warm. Regina kept her head hung low, eyes focused on the black of the driveway. Robin frowned as his hand went up to cup her cheek, and by instinct, she leaned into his touch.

"Highcliffe Bed and Breakfast or Brimstone?" Robin asked, and Regina looked to him with confusion dancing inside her sad, tired chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Regina asked, and Robin rubbed her knuckles as he smiled at her with ease and the kind of kindness that she loved.

"Hotel options, of course," Robin smiled, but Regina wasn't in the mood for one of his optimistic comments. He always made the best out of every situation. Sometimes, she just needed to stay inside her head with the bad. It was easier.

"I'm not running, Robin. That would only prove your father right," Regina tucked strands of hair behind her ear, and Robin sighed as he went to stand in front of her, taking both of her hands into his.

"You owe him nothing, Regina, absolutely nothing. My family is messed up and I wish I hadn't brought you into any of it… we both know what he said is out of line and untrue, so let's pick a place to stay for the night, and we'll send my mother a really nice fruit basket" Robin said, but Regina smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek, and Robin froze when he saw her crying.

"It's not untrue, Robin. I do run. I'm terrified of anything that comes close to serious. And it takes everything inside of me not to breakdown in front of you because you don't know it, but it feels like everything is moving a mile a minute. I fell in love with you, Robin. I've never been in love before, and it's taking my breath away… and it's times like this where I just wish everything would stop," Regina's bottom lip quivered as she tried to control the emotion rising in her voice, and Robin looked heartbroken as he moved closer to her. She let him.

"Why haven't you told me about this, Regina?" Robin asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arms, which only caused more tears to roll.

"Because I've already kept you waiting this long, and maybe it won't take much longer before I lose you for good," Regina exhaled shakily, and Robin's heart dropped to his stomach hearing the love of his life speak so hopelessly.

"Everyone has a breaking point, Robin. Even the good guys… even you. And I want this life with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep, and I want to stand in a white dress, walking down the aisle to you, holding beautiful flowers in my hands… I just never thought I'd have this. And now that I do, I'm scared as hell that I'll lose it," Regina sighed as she felt Robin wipe away her tears, thankful that Robin was staying with her while she broke down.

After a few silent moments, Robin looked away then back at her, struggling to say the words he needed to say.

"Do you… do you think we're moving too fast? Do you need space?" Robin asked as he started moving away from her, but Regina's alarmed eyes stopped him, and she grabbed his wrists, pulling him back to her.

"No, Robin, no… you are perfect. You are the only thing that keeps me grounded… it's everything else. Everything around us is moving so fast, and I feel like it's all happening in a blur, and somehow I'm supposed to control it, but I can't, and I don't think I want to," Regina's tears stopped as her breathing started returning to normal, and Robin's eyes softened when he saw the beautifulness he got to call his girlfriend.

"You are an absolute mess," Robin whispered, and Regina grew worried, but when he sealed her lips with his, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, holding onto him as she closed her eyes, "but you're the mess that I want."

And then suddenly, everything stopped. There was no nerve-wrecking family inside the home, there were no train noises, there were no birds chirping, and there was no drizzle of rain matching their moods. It was just them.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you… and one of the first steps is meeting the family. When you met my parents, everything went so well. I guess I hoped it would go as smoothly in my case, as well," Regina whispered, and Robin wrapped his arms around her middle, drawing her in for a close embrace.

Regina rested her head in the crook of Robin's neck and closed her eyes, running her fingers along the hair at the nape of his neck.

"My father is… he's something else. And I used to look up to him, but that was a long time ago, and if he thinks things are still the way they used to be, we are in for a long trip. A long trip where I intend to show my girlfriend how much I love her, and appreciate her, and thank her for meeting my crazy family," Regina smiled a small grin and dug her face into Robin, the scent of forest invading her body welcomingly.

"I don't want this to ruin the whole trip for you, Love. I will talk to him, and it will no longer be a problem. I won't let him bash around our relationship like that. It's not happening, and if he says anything else, you let me know and we'll be on the next plane ride to New York, okay?" Regina nodded her head, and Robin sighed a breath of relief when he felt her smile against his neck.

"Robin, I haven't forgiven myself for breaking your heart," Regina whispered, and Robin ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but that's something we can work on...together," Regina smiled as she stayed in Robin's arms.

"I'm such a crybaby. I shouldn't be this upset over some stupid comment your father made," Regina sighed as she released Robin, and he shook his head in disagreement.

"You're upset because you care. And that's one of the many things that made me fall in love with you. Your beautiful, emotional, caring heart. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Regina kissed his cheek as she stayed in his proximity, wanting to feel his touch on her for the rest of her days.

"I thought it was the tight pencil skirts and sarcastic wit," Regina teased, playing with the lapels of his jacket, and Robin chuckled as he nodded his head.

"That too."

Regina took a deep breath as Robin brushed the hair out of her face, and she knew she could handle whatever his father threw at them next. She was ready for it now. It was expected.

Both looked up when the heard the front door creak open, and Robin's mother walked out into the cold, beginning to shake like a leaf in her shirt decorated with snowflakes.

"I… He's not usually like this… I'm truly sorry, Regina. My husband is just dealing with his anger in the wrong way," Helen apologized, embarrassed, but Regina smiled as she looped her arm through Robin's.

"It's fine, really… let's just forget it ever happened," Robin smiled at the brunette and brought her to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and Helen nodded her head with a relieved face.

"Why don't you two head inside? It's very cold, and I wouldn't want to have you turn into popsicles. That will be a big mess to clean," Helen joked, and Regina smiled.

Robin and Regina made their way inside, and Helen let out a shallow breath as she watched the two cross into the house, and a warm smile reached her features.

She had a good feeling about them. Regina seemed like the one, and as far as she could tell, the way Robin's eyes lit up at just the mention of her name was all that needed to be seen.

Sometimes, she wishes she could go back to a time when she _thought_ she felt that way with Robert.

…..

It was midnight, and even though she respected Helen 100%, she found it completely impossible to get any sleep if Robin was sleeping on the couch when she was sleeping in his childhood room. So she found herself in the Locksleys' homey kitchen, gripping a cup of tea as she yawned, staring at the pictures scattered along the walls.

She hasn't slept alone since she and Robin started their adventure together, and she didn't know how she had before he saved her. She didn't have anyone nuzzling her neck or rubbing her arms gently. No one wrapped their arms around her and told her she loved her just before she fell asleep.

It would be a long few days.

Regina looked up when she heard footsteps, and Robert entered the kitchen in his gray t-shirt and sweats. He saw Regina and continued on his way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, leaning against the counter as if careful to not get too close to her.

"I suggest you get to bed soon. Jetlag is a bitch," Robert said emotionlessly, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to shrink a size smaller with him in the room.

After a few moments of silence, Regina let out a nervous breath and looked down to her mug, her fingers tracing the patterns printed on it.

"You don't like me," Regina sighed as she looked up to the older man, and she watched as Robert closed his eyes before looking back to her with something she couldn't quite place.

Robert took a seat next to her at the small table, and he looked her straight in the eyes, wanting every word to sink in.

"I know about your kind. As soon as things get serious, you walk away. As soon as you get the inkling that Robin might actually _love_ you, you'll pack your bags and break his heart," Robert explained, plain and simple, and Regina tried to disguise the hurt his words brought her.

"That was who I used to be, not who I am now. I've changed. I've changed _because_ of Robin, and I know you don't believe it, but I am far from a damsel in distress. And I didn't think I needed saving… but I did, and your son is the reason why I got back in touch with my family, how I realized what love is, why I _stopped_ running… Because if he's in my life, then the world doesn't seem like such a scary place," Regina breathed, but couldn't bring herself to look back into his eyes.

She wasn't ready for the disappointment they would hold.

"Look, I may not be Robin's favorite person right now, but he is my son, and even if we're fighting like cats and dogs, I'm gonna fight twice as hard to protect him… and, really, you seem like a nice girl, but once you go down that path… you can't come back from it, Regina. You're always going to want to run, and I can't let my son go through that heartache when he could avoid it," Robert spoke quietly, his words stinging tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

Robert stood from his seat and was ready to leave the room when he turned at the sound of Regina's voice.

"He had a crush on me," Regina whispered, and when Robin paused by the door, she knew she had his attention.

"We met at work, and from the moment he saw me, he had a crush on me. I was in a horrible relationship, and every day that passed, Robin chipped away at my walls, and suddenly, we were best friends," Robert turned around as Regina continued her story, gripping the mug in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"If I wasn't crying to Robin about the guy I was with, I was complaining, or ranting, or just trying to understand where I went wrong. I was so blind that I didn't see how toxic that relationship was… I didn't see how badly I was hurting Robin," Regina tucked random strands of hair behind her ear and fidgeted with her foot.

"After over a year of the on-again-off-again ridiculousness, the guy I was with called it quits for good, the day before I was supposed to bring him home to my parents for Christmas. And your son being the gentleman and best friend he is offered to pretend to be my boyfriend for the week…" Robert's eyes seemed to soften as he took a few steps closer to Regina and leaned against the table.

"So there we were, in the middle of my hometown, acting as if we'd been together for years. My parents loved Robin, my whole family did, and as each day passed, I realized that I loved him too… And, yes, I did push him away. I ran because I didn't know what else to do, because it's the only thing I was good at," Regina wiped at a tear that escaped her eye, and Robert bit the inside of his lip, truly listening to her side of the story.

"For two months, Robin and I didn't speak, and it was the absolute worst time of my life. I realized how important Robin was in making sure I smile at least once a day. How important he was in making sure I knew I was beautiful, and funny, and smart, and I knew I couldn't live without him."

"There's this Valentine's Day Ball my hometown throws every year, and my friend convinced me to go back home because it scared her how even though I was alive and breathing, I wasn't really living, just existing. I went home, but it didn't feel like home, not without Robin. And then that night, he just… he showed up," Regina laughed to herself as she shook her head, as if she still couldn't wrap her head around the events that happened ten months ago.

"He thought I was still in love with the other guy because that's what I told him, to push him away for good, and he came back to tell me he just wanted me to be happy…" Regina took a deep breath and smiled, looking up to Robert.

"It took everything I had inside me to tell Robin I loved him. He didn't believe me when I did. You wanna know what he did? He just shook his head with that sad look, and eventually, when he realized it was true, that it wasn't just some joke, he kissed me, and it was the best feeling in the world… so, yeah, you're right. I did run. I did push him away. I did freak out. But it's been ten months, Mr. Locksley. It's been 278 days since me and Robin started dating, and I plan on tomorrow being the 279th day, and I'll count the rest of the days until I die," Regina stated confidently, nodding her head to herself.

"I have made so many mistakes in my life, Mr. Locksley, and if I never met Robin, I would probably still be in that toxic relationship, unhappy and slowly crumbling away… your son saved me, and I understand if you don't like me, especially after what I just told you, but he's my future. Robin is my future, and I am not going anywhere, so you're going to have to put up with my existence because I am _not_ losing the love of my life."

Regina looked up and realized more tears streamed down her face. She wiped at them quickly and stared at Robin's father, who ran his fingers through his hair.

"His name was Daniel," Robert spoke after moments of quiet, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"The man you were with, his name was Daniel… Robin didn't just have a crush on you, Regina, from the moment he first met you, it was love at first sight… and I didn't believe in that until he brought you here last year for that wedding and I saw how he looked at you… there were a few drunk phone calls where Daniel came up, and I'd never heard my boy in so much pain. Robin wanted to be like Daniel, because that was the guy you were supposedly in love with, and after talking to him for over an hour, I finally got him to see that you didn't need him to change, but stay the same because a best friend was someone you needed more than whatever Daniel was," Robert rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"You really messed him up, Regina. You made him think he wasn't good enough. You made him think it was something he did… I know you didn't mean it, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. And I will never forget the look on my son's face when he talked about you with that other man…"

"I know. I know I don't deserve him, but I can't lose Robin… I don't care if you hate me, but please, I'm begging you, please don't try to break us up. He's all I have, and I can't do this without him," Regina begged, and she felt her heart clench when Robert let his head fall.

"Okay," he whispered, and Regina watched as he made his way to the door again.

"I still don't like you," Robert grumped as he left the kitchen, and Regina let out a low breath as she wiped away at the tears stained on her cheeks.

Robert didn't like her, but she hoped someday he would, someday she would get over it if he didn't. All that mattered was Robin, and as long as she had him in her life, she could handle anything.

Regina let her head fall land on the table as she sighed, exhausted from the long, emotional day.

…

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she winced, the sun so bright, streaming in through the kitchen curtains. She hadn't moved from her spot since she spoke to Robert, and she groaned when she felt the strain in her neck and back ache.

"Good morning," a chirpy voice came from over by the stove, and Regina looked up to see Robin's mother cooking breakfast. The brunette smiled as she got up hurriedly, trying to fix her hair and straighten out the wrinkles in her pajamas to look presentable.

"Morning," Regina breathed with a friendly smile, and Helen chuckled as she pointed the wooden spoon in her hand at Regina.

"You should see Paige in the morning. You have nothing to worry about," Regina laughed as she nodded her head, crossing her arms against her chest. Helen went back to her cooking, and Regina ran her fingers through her hair one last time before making her way out to the living room.

Just as she was about to reach for the door, Robin walked in and they collided. Robin grabbed her before she could fall, and her hands went to his shoulders, both pairs of eyes with twinkles, being so close again.

"Why, good morning, Love," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled at the feeling of her in his arms again after a long night.

"Morning," Robin pecked her lips, and suddenly, she looked shy. Robin furrowed his eyebrows playfully but then noticed his mother was in the room and smiled understandingly.

"How'd you sleep?" Robin asked, and Regina rolled her eyes, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I didn't. You've cursed me, Locksley. Apparently I can't sleep without you next to me," Regina smirked, and Robin chuckled as he kissed her forehead, taking a step back to set her back down on her feet.

"Well, that feeling is mutual, Milady. You should've just came down to the living room last night. We could've had a movie night," Robin joked, and Regina shook her head with a grin.

"Morning, Mom," Robin said, and his mother looked at the two with a happiness bubbling inside her.

"Good morning, Robbie. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes," Helen announced, and he nodded his head.

"Did I hear you talking to my father last night?" Robin asked, and Regina swallowed.

"Uh…" Regina's eyes cast downward, and Robin smiled accusingly.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I didn't lie," Regina smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"You're okay?" Robin asked, reaching for her hand, and a swarm of butterflies invaded Regina's stomach, making her lightheaded with love.

"I'm fine, I promise… I'm gonna go wash up, real quick," Regina smiled one last time before she left the room, and Robin went to help his mother start setting the table.

Helen noticed that the smile Regina had caused never left his face, and she grinned herself.

"She loves you very much, Robbie. You better not mess this up," Helen warned with a finger, a smile following her words, and Robin grinned.

When her son didn't answer, she shook her head and placed the cups down in their respective places.

"You're gonna marry her someday, aren't you?" Helen asked, and Robin looked up with a lovesick look in his eyes.

"I've already picked out the ring," Robin smiled, placing the silverware down on the table.

It was going to be a good day.

He would make sure it would be a better day.

For Regina.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, Robin… she didn't get any sleep, and neither did you. Go take the day to rest," Helen insisted, and Robin smiled as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I really missed you, Mom… I promise to visit more often," Robin smiled before he left the room, and Helen smiled to herself as she let the last fork down with a soft thud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is home and safe with the events going on around the world. You guys mean so much to me, and I hope this outbreak doesn't cause any harm to you or your loved ones. In honor of us being trapped in our homes, here is Chapter 7, which I finally got the time to write! I hope you have a great day!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Robert stood on the Locksleys' front porch as he sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned on the porch pillar. It was snowing, one of the things he used to love, now all faded away to childish memories.

The elder man watched as his youngest son spun his girlfriend around as snowflakes fell upon their heads, and he could hear the brunette's laughter from where he stood. Helen had told him Robin plans on marrying that girl, and he didn't know if that was a good idea or not, but as he watched his son mess around with Regina in their front yard, snow in their hair, smiles on both faces, he realized that maybe, maybe he needed to give Regina a chance.

Even if it went against everything he stood for.

On the other side of the yard, Regina laughed as Robin spun her around in the snow, it sloshing around at their feet. She wrapped her arms around him, and Robin smiled as he put her back on her feet, wiping the snowflakes from her eyelashes.

"You look stunning in the snow, Love. It compliments your eyes quite nicely," Robin smiled, and Regina blushed as she ruffled her fingers through his hair, messing it up with a tiny giggle.

"Thank you, kind sir. You just always look handsome," Regina smirked, and Robin chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Regina," Robin breathed, and Regina played with the hair at the nape of his neck as the light in her eyes sparkled twice as large.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Regina pecked his lips and sighed into him, happy that she came along for the ride.

Helen walked out onto the porch and found her husband watching the pair, and she let out a shallow breath.

"You are to leave them alone, Robert, especially today of all days. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all," Helen scolded her husband, and Robert rolled his eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"I don't like her, Helen. Something just doesn't sit right with me about all of this. I just know she's going to break his heart," Robert argued, but Helen ignored his comments, turning to watch Regina and Robin continue to play in the snow.

"Now, you shush. Do you see how happy they are together? This is what I've always wanted for my children, and after everything they've been through, I'm glad Robin has finally found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with," Helen's eyes told Robert to shut his mouth, and he didn't fight her back.

Helen and Robert looked on to see Regina and Robin throwing snowballs at each other, and Helen smiled.

"I know this is hard for you… but just try to remember how we were at their age. Your parents aren't exactly fond of me, and that only made you want me even more… This isn't going away, Robert. Just try to accept it," Helen sighed as she made her way back inside, the door closing softly behind her.

….

Regina, Paige, Savannah, and Helen stood in the kitchen, Helen insisting on spending the day with all her girls. Regina was nervous, she couldn't lie, but it wasn't as if she were spending the whole day with Robert, so she could breathe a little.

Regina and Paige were cutting up vegetables for the stuffing while Helen and Savannah worked on the turkey, and the brunette laughed when her boyfriend's little sister asked to know every single detail about their relationship.

"Please tell me you're planning on having kids, Regina. Robin showed me pictures of you two with your nieces, and it's literally the most adorable thing in the world. I need nieces and nephews," Paige smiled, and Regina chuckled as she nodded her head.

"We both want kids," Regina nodded her head, and Helen looked over to see a smitten brunette totally in thought of that future she had to look forward to.

"Are you guys planning on staying in New York?" Helen asked, and Regina grinned as she chopped up the celery.

"Actually, we're trying to find a house in my hometown right now. Robin wants to be close to Olivia and Sophia, and I've always wanted to move back home, but we're keeping it a surprise for my family," Regina explained, and Paige _aww_ ed as she cut her half of the celery.

"I guess your family must really love Robin if you two are moving back there for them," Savannah piped up, and Regina chuckled as she bit her lip.

"Some days I think they love him more than me," Regina joked, and the women laughed along with her, "I'm pretty sure my mom is already looking for wedding dresses."

"I bet you were nervous when you came here then, knowing how much your family loves Robin and all. Probably felt pressure," Paige shrugged her shoulders, and before Helen could scold her daughter, Regina laughed.

"Considering parents don't usually like me, yeah, that's an understatement," Regina teased, but Helen frowned when she heard the brunette say that.

"I don't know why you would say that, Dear. You're a very sweet girl," Helen complimented, and Regina thanked her.

"So, am I the sister you never had?" Paige asked, and Regina smiled as she sighed, putting her knife down on the table.

"Of course you are," Regina nodded her head, and Paige's eyes glowed with excitement. Regina chuckled, remembering that she was three years younger than Robin, but she still acted like a teenager running high on adrenaline.

"Not tossing away Zelena already, are we?" Robin smirked as he walked into the kitchen, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as Robin grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Don't worry, your precious nieces are still in tack," Regina teased, and Robin walked over to peck her lips before exiting the room again.

"Wow," Paige exclaimed once her older brother left the room, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You two are just so perfect together," Paige sighed, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from smiling too much.

They were perfect, weren't they?

…..

Robert sat in his arm chair, sipping his beer, as Ryan and Robin sat on the couch, the three of them watching football as Helen kicked them out of the kitchen.

"This game blows," Ryan sighed as he caught the bottle of water Robin tossed to him, and Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, Robin, guess who I saw while out this morning?" Robert asked, and Robin stared at the man carefully. He knew this wouldn't be good, his father wasn't one for small talk, but he raised his eyebrows nonetheless.

"Marian Maids," Robert nodded his head, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"You know, she just got divorced. Very pretty girl, it's quite sad you two never worked out, don't you think?" Robert asked, and Ryan sat uncomfortably in between the two, wishing someone would come out from the kitchen and save him from this mess.

"I hope she is doing well," was all Robin said, putting his attention back to the game, but Robert had other plans.

"If things don't work out with Regina, I always thought you two kids were good together, just bad timing," Robert explained, and Robin laughed as he shook his head.

"I plan on marrying Regina, Dad, but thanks for the offer," Robin shook his head with a chuckle, ignoring every word his father said. Ryan sat awkwardly in the middle of everything, rising from the couch once pretending Savannah called out for him.

Once he left the room, Robin turned to his father with a serious look.

"If you undermine my relationship with Regina one more time, I'm leaving. I swear to god, we will be out of here before you can even say hello. And I don't care if you don't like her, because I do, and I am tired of you continuously hurting her. You know, all she wants is for you to approve. She was worried sick you would do exactly what you are doing, and yesterday, she convinced herself she doesn't deserve any of this, all because you are too much of a coward to do what's right and shut the hell up. I love Regina, I'm in love with her, and I will always stick up for her. So I suggest you keep whatever nasty comments you have to yourself before Mom kicks your sorry ass," Robin got up and left the living room cooly, not showing any anger or frustration.

He said his peace, and if his father couldn't respect him and his wishes, he wouldn't deal with it any longer.

Robin walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face and bumped next to Regina, who smirked next to him.

"So I was thinking," Robin started, but Regina laughed and interrupted him.

"That's never good," Robin rolled his eyes as put his elbows on the counter next to the table, leaning next to Regina.

"We should call Olivia and Soph today. I'm sure they would like to see the snow, and we can wish them a happy Thanksgiving," Robin made his case, and Regina stopped to look at him with as much adoration she could bare.

"You're really going through Mills withdrawal symptoms, aren't you?" Regina laughed, and Robin chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. You were going to say the same thing later… So, what can I help out with?" Robin got back up from the counter and looked to his mom, who only scoffed.

"You are going back out to the living room. This is my only girls day, Robin, I'm sure you can survive without Regina for a couple of hours," Robin crossed his arms and glared at his mom playfully, nodding his head towards Ryan, who was standing next to his wife.

"Ryan is in here," Robin argued, and Helen rolled her eyes, pointing the wooden spoon in her hand in Ryan's direction.

"And I was just about to tell him to get out of my kitchen… go spend some time with your father, both of you. I don't care how boring that game is," Helen instructed, and Robin groaned like a little kid. Ryan did too, and both men walked out bitching and moaning.

"Some things never change," Helen smiled as she watched her boys leave the room, and Regina smiled, too.

…

Thanksgiving dinner was amazing, even though nothing was better than her mother's holiday dinners, Regina decided. After listening to stories about Robin as a kid and all the hell he raised, they had dessert, which was equally good as dinner, and here they both were, Robin and Regina, in the small room out by the front door, setting up the camera for Olivia and Sophia.

"Alright, let's do this," Robin clapped his hands together and pressed the call button on his phone, both taking their seats on the couch. The phone was answered in less than three seconds, and the couple faced a clearly very excited five-year-old.

"Aunt Regina! Wobin!" Olivia exclaimed, her french braids bobbing on each side of her head, her Christmas princess pajamas already glued to her body. Regina and Robin smiled as she waved to them, and they waved back.

"Hey, Kiddo! Happy Thanksgiving!" Robin smiled, and Olivia giggled as she set the camera down on what looked like the island in the Mills kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving! I really really _really_ miss you guys," Olivia said, climbing onto a stool with all her might to see her two favorite people in the world. Regina and Robin chuckled when she finally got up there, her eyes glowing.

"We miss you too," Regina smiled, and Olivia grinned brightly as she put her face in her hands, leaning into the screen.

"I heard you're meeting Wobin's mommy and daddy," Olivia giggled, and Regina sighed with an overdramatic pose, looking at her niece was crazy.

"Well, why else would I miss out on spending time with my favorite nieces?" Regina smiled, and Olivia laughed as she nodded her head. Olivia turned when someone walked in the room, and she clapped her hands giggling as Henry walked over.

"Grandpa, look! It's Aunt Regina and Wobin!" Olivia exclaimed, and Henry smiled.

"How's my daughter, Locksley? Still running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Henry smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes when Robin laughed.

"She's calmed down a little," Robin laughed, and Regina hit him on the arm with a grin.

"I'm fine," Regina smiled, and Henry nodded his head, not believing her.

After talking to Olivia for a little over half an hour, it was time for her to go to bed, and Cora replaced her. Regina's parents sat in front of the couple on the screen, and Regina felt better seeing her family.

"Well, how is England? Are the Locksleys as scary as you thought?" Cora asked with a smirk, and Regina rolled her eyes as Robin smiled, rubbing her arm.

"One out of two isn't bad, right?" Regina asked seriously, and Cora stopped teasing.

"Seriously? God, I knew you were scared of how Helen would react, but for her to act this way-"

"No it's not her, Cora. It's my father… just, don't take it personally. He doesn't like anyone," Robin shrugged his shoulders, and Cora and Henry frowned.

"It's okay, Dear. You can't win them all…" Cora smiled, and Regina nodded her head.

She and Robin talked to Cora and Henry for about ten minutes until they decided it was best to go to sleep, and when Regina hung up the phone, she was glad Robin thought of calling her family. They always knew how to make her feel better.

"You want to watch a movie until we fall asleep? That way, we can just say we fell asleep on the couch and won't hear anything from my mother," Robin smirked, and Regina laughed as she nodded her head.

"Okay," Regina smiled, and she cozied up next to Robin, resting her head against his shoulder as he spread a blanket across the both of them, their feet tangling together by the end of the couch. Regina closed her eyes when Robin started running his fingers through her hair, and his movements lulled her sleep to moments later, Robin falling asleep beside her in the same fashion.

Robert sighed when he looked into the room to find his son and Regina tangled on the couch around midnight. The blanket had been kicked off to the floor by then and the tv light was bouncing off the walls. Robert turned off the tv as he tiptoed to the couch, picking up the blanket from the floor, laying it on the both of them, all snuggled into each other.

Robert froze when he saw his wife staring at him in awe by the living room entrance, and he grumbled silently, rolling his eyes.

"It looks like someone's grown on the company," Helen smiled, but Robert only kept his eyes on the tv when he made his way to her.

"Our electric bill would've shot up and I didn't want our nice, clean blanket to go to waste on the cold, dirty floor," Robert argued, but Helen shook her head with a grin, knowing her husband was too much of a teddy bear inside for any of that be true.

"You actually care," Helen gasped jokingly, and Robert sighed as he walked away, calling over his shoulder quietly.

"I do not," Robert grumbled, heading up the stairs to their bedroom. Helen smiled as she shook her head, leaning on the doorway. She knew her husband would come around.

"Well, I do," Helen whispered to herself before stealing one last glance at her son _and_ daughter, smiling as she headed up the stairs, ready to crash after a long, tiring day.

…..

Regina groaned into Robin's shoulder as the sunlight streamed through the windows of the Locksley home, and Robin chuckled, rubbing her arm.

"Five more minutes," Regina mumbled, and Robin smiled as he sat up, taking her with him. She glared at him sleepily, and he brushed the hair out of her, making her eyes visible to the world.

"There you are. I thought some monster had taken my love away from me," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes, a sleepy smile accommodating her face.

"If the monster lets me go back to sleep, I'd rather go back to being his prey," Regina said as she fell back onto the couch dramatically. Robin grinned and shook his head, standing up in front of her.

"Don't make me do it, Love," Robin warned, but Regina only smothered a pillow over her face, ignoring his comment. Robin rolled his eyes as his nimble fingers attacked her sides, her ticklish side coming out to play.

Laughter instantly filled the room as Regina tried to fight him off, hitting him with the pillow and sitting up, but Robin only pinned her hands back to the couch and his hands went to her stomach.

Regina laughed out loud when Robin picked her up, and she held onto him, her hair all messed up once again, out of breath from the laughter she was experiencing.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Regina laughed, and Robin finally set her back down on her feet at the rug in front of the couch. Regina grabbed her ribs with a smile as she bent forward, trying to catch her breath.

"You're mean," Regina breathed, and Robin chuckled as he brought her back up, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If you would've cooperated with me from the beginning, there wouldn't have been a problem, Love," Robin grinned, and Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair, making the mess on top of his head even worse.

"You can sleep on the plane, I promise," Robin smiled, pecking her lips. Regina grinned as she nodded her head, knowing Robin would be the perfect headrest.

"I'm starving," Regina sighed, and Robin raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that," Regina slapped his chest, and Robin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, Love."

"Good morning."

…..

Regina threw on her black sweater after she fit into her comfy skinny jeans, and she smiled when Robin wrapped his arms around her from the back. Robin began peppering kisses along her shoulder and the column of her neck, and Regina craned her neck to give him better access, her head hitting his shoulder with a silent moan.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Regina warned, but Robin didn't stop. She tried so hard to fight off what she really wanted him to do, push her up against the wall and ravage her senseless, but what he was doing to her was her biggest weakness.

"Robin," Regina sighed, and Robin hummed against her skin, "we can't, your parents are right downstairs."

"It's been so long," Robin complained, dramatically banging his head on her shoulder, and she laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's only been three days," Regina answered, and Robin dug into the crook of her neck.

"I know," Robin looked up with a hint of a smirk, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin had failed to put on a shirt, and Regina's eyes went down to his abs above his jeans before searching for his eyes again, a blush coating her cheeks.

"As soon as we get home, you can have your way with me," Regina smirked, and Robin smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, his hands tangling in her hair to deepen the kiss. Regina smiled at the feeling of Robin's lips of hers.

"Robbie, Mark and Amber are, oh god!" Helen exclaimed when she opened her son's door, and Regina backed away from Robin as fast as she ever had, keeping her eyes on the floor, her head down, eyes wide with her mind running a mile a minute. Robin looked to the ceiling and groaned, rubbing his stubble.

"I, just, I'll-" Helen muttered as she shut the door quickly, exiting the room as quickly as she left. Regina's hand went to her forehead as the other went to her lips, groaning.

Robin broke out laughing, and Regina stared daggers into his soul.

"Why are you laughing?! Your mom probably thinks I'm some whore now," Regina whisper-shouted, which only caused Robin to laugh even harder. Regina glared at him with a small smile, pushing him to the door.

"Go talk to her before she assumes we're starting something," Regina opened the door, and Robin stepped outside. She caught him off guard when she threw a shirt at him and slammed the door, Robin chuckling with the shake of his head.

He saw his mother at the end of the hallway, about to step into her own bedroom, when he called to her.

"Mom," Robin sighed, jogging to her, throwing his shirt over his head before, "we weren't doing anything. And now Regina thinks you hate her and think poorly of her, but nothing was going to happen. It was an innocent kiss."

"It's none of my business what you two do in the bedroom," Helen muttered, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened! And nothing would have! Regina has more deciency than that, and we both know that… look, I don't care how you look at me today, but save all your sly remarks and stares for me, not her, okay?" Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair, and Helen rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to say anything, Robin. We're adults, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner… and please, tell Regina I don't think she's a whore," Helen smiled slightly before closing the door of her bedroom, and Robin stood at the end of the hall, quiet for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head as he made his way back to his room.

…..

What Helen was trying to tell Robin was that Mark and Amber Locksley would be visiting for the day, Robin's cousin and his wife, along with their children, Caleb and Hadley. As the Locksleys prepared for the company, Regina and Robin were in the dining room, spreading the tablecloth across the large oak.

"I want to ask you if you think they'll like me, but your my boyfriend, so you're just going to tell me they'll love me anyways," Regina joked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a grin as they raised their arms, setting the tablecloth down on the table.

"Just think of it this way, Love. Caleb is the same age as Olivia, and Haldey is only a year younger. Just act like it's Olivia and Sophia. You are very much mother material, I think you can handle two little ones," Robin smirked, and Regina sighed with a smile.

"Olivia has known me since she was born, that's different," Regina argued, but Robin only grinned as he shook his head, staring at his girlfriend with disbelief.

"You're overthinking this, Regina. They are five-year-olds, and all we have to do is play with them. They're not only going to like you, they'll love you," Robin gushed, and Regina blushed as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"It's just… you didn't even have to try. My family loved you before you even walked into the house, and now we're moving back to Storybrooke because you love them so much. I just… I want to have that relationship you have with my family. I want your family to love me, too," Regina sighed, and Robin's eyes softened as he walked around the table to her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I love your family because it's _easy._ Your family is accepting, and kind, and wonderful, and they treat me like their own. My family is screwed up, and judgemental, and there are some days where I don't even consider them my family. I have the relationship I have with your family because they are the family I've never had… you already have them, you don't need this mess of a blood line, Love, I promise," Robin whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, the comforting circles he was rubbing over her back making her feel better already.

"Only one more day, and then we can go home," Robin reminded her, and Regina smiled as she nodded her head, pecking his lips.

"Hope is going to want to come here to see my mother, though. One Locksley grandparent out of two isn't bad, right?" Robin chuckled, but Regina paused as her mouth parted slightly, her eyes going softer than before.

"Hope?" Regina asked quietly, so much adoration in her voice, and Robin looked shy as he smiled to himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"You've had that name picked out since you were a teenager, and I've always been in love with it, so I just assumed-" Robin's response was cut off when Regina's lips went to his, and he smiled into the kiss.

"Hope Locksley," Regina smiled with tears in her eyes, her hand cupping Robin's cheek. Robin smiled as his hands went to the brunette's hips, swaying closer to her with a glowing light in his crystal blue eyes.

"It does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace.

….

Regina chuckled to herself as she shook her head, holding her phone to her ear as she started down the steps, heading for the living room.

"Here you are picking out baby names while I'm stuck in this stupid city with Gold breathing down my back. I thought I told you not to have too much fun," Mal smirked through the phone, and Regina smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"At least you're not meeting the love of your life's parents and everything is at stake. I kinda miss the loud city noise," Regina shrugged her shoulders, and Mal sighed.

"Trust me, once you get back, you'll want to go back to the peace and quiet," Regina made her way around the corner of the railing and to the bottom step as Mal continued to speak.

"Hey, um, have you and Robin… you know… ever, like, got into a fight before?" Mal asked shyly, and Regina frowned as she tugged her sweater closer to her.

"I mean, I get pissed at him when he leaves his shoes in the hallway, and he somehow can never manage to get his clothes in the hamper, but we've never really had a fight… is everything okay with Will?" Regina asked, and she heard Mal's strangled exhale through the line.

"Look, I don't want to ruin your vacation with Robin, but you're my best friend, and I really need to talk right now," Mal whispered pathetically, and Regina smiled sadly as she took a seat at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not ruining anything, Mal. This is what I'm here for. What's going on?" Regina asked again, and Mal rubbed the back of her neck nervously before deciding to talk.

"Will didn't come home last night… it was going so well, we were having Thanksgiving together, just the two of us, and then all hell broke loose. By the end of the night, we were screaming at each other and then he just… he just left. And he hasn't come home yet," Mal fidgeted anxiously, and Regina's heart broke for her best friend.

They were supposed to be together for the holiday. Not spend their nights apart. It wasn't right.

"It's okay, take a deep breath. Breathe with me," Regina answered, and she continued after she heard Mal let out her breath, "we should've seen this coming, really. I mean, you and Will always take a step ahead before me and Robin, so why would this be any different?"

Regina could see Mal's sarcastic smile in her head, and Regina grinned, wishing she could give her best friend a hug she definitely needed.

"Will's in love with you, Mal. He's going to be back in a few hours tops. He just needed some time to breathe, and you did too. Guys don't really handle feelings very well… And they call women unstable," Regina muttered under her breath, and she felt better when she heard Mal's half-hearted chuckle.

"I know he loves me, Regina, but what if this changes everything? We've never been away from each other for so long, and I'm pretty sure he shook the apartment when he slammed the door," Mal expressed her worries, and Regina frowned, brushing hair out of her face that had fallen so perfectly.

"Do you remember when I told Robin I didn't love him and let him go back to the city thinking we would never have a chance?" Regina asked, and Mal furrowed her eyebrows, the most confused she'd ever been.

"Is that a serious question?" Mal laughed, and Regina smiled a small grin as she looked back at her younger self, cursing her oblivious stupidness.

"When I went back home without Robin, I talked to my mom that night, and everything she said was everything I didn't want to hear. Until I went to my dad, and he told me one of the best pieces of advice I'll live by for the rest of my life," Regina explained carefully, and Mal nodded her head, waiting for the answer to her problems.

"The time to be scared isn't when you're fighting, it's when you're _not_ fighting. If there isn't anything to fight for, then why risk it all? Why even come home at the end of the day when you know you're not willing to scream at each other until everything's okay? Mal, you two are _so_ in love. He's going to come home, and you are going to be relieved, and then you two will make up. Because there will be many more fights after this, and next time, you'll know what to expect."

Regina listened for Mal, and when the blonde said nothing, Regina sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"He'll walk through the door, and he'll pull you in, and he'll kiss you until you're breathless. And then he'll tell you he lost his mind, that he doesn't know what he would do without you, and he'll beg you not to leave. And you won't leave," Regina said quietly, and Mal smiled.

"Sounds like you know from experience," Mal smirked, and Regina felt a weight lift from her shoulders when Mal's usual snarkiness started finding its way back into the blonde's demeanor.

"Let's just say it's a miracle I made it to London," Regina laughed, and Mal chuckled as she took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Regina asked again, and Mal nodded her head, clearing her throat as she wiped at her crusty eyes, tired from a night of no sleep.

"I will be… now you go spend some time with Robin Hottie and his _charming_ family. I'll be fine," Mal reassured the brunette, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Love you," Regina smiled, and Mal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell Robin I said hi," Mal said, and just before she was about to hang up, "I love you too."

Regina shook her head with a knowing smile, hanging up the phone and putting it in her back pocket before heading towards the family room, finally carrying on with her journey towards Robin.

She was a fool to think she would walk in any other direction.

….

"I _always_ go with pink. You should see my bedroom, it's like disneyland in there," Hadley explained with an excited glance in her eyes, Regina and the little girl sitting on the living room floor with bottles of nail polish lined up in a row, every color imaginable up for choice.

Regina smiled as she watched the six-year-old reach for the hot pink, and it reminded her of how Olivia was on that kick for well over six months.

"I'm more of a red girl," Regina smiled as she reached for the red, and Hadley _oohed_ as if she had never thought of the idea. Regina chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Robin's cousins had arrived a little before noon, and immediately, she had fallen in love with Hadley and Caleb. She wasn't sure if Caleb was as taken with her as she was him, he never left his father's side and didn't make an effort to talk to her, but Hadley was too happy to have another female presence that she didn't care who it was.

Regina learned that Hadley wasn't only adorable with dirty blonde hair and her holiday dress, but she was animated to the max. She was hyper, but Regina loved her even more for it.

Robin and Caleb were out front throwing around a baseball, and when Hadley heard that, she knew it was her opportunity to snatch up Regina. She had come prepared with nail polish, board games, her Descendants themed music, and bubbly personality, ready to learn all about her uncle's girlfriend.

Hadley handed Regina the hot pink polish, and she smiled as the brunette started applying the first layer.

"So, how did you and Uncle Robin meet?" Hadley asked as she sat criss cross applesauce on the carpet, and Regina smiled immediately as the memories of the very beginning came flooding in.

"I was running late to work one day, and as soon as I walked in the door, somebody spilled coffee all over my brand new dress. Can you guess who it was?" Regina asked lively, and Hadley gasped as she nodded her head with a large grin.

"Uncle Robin!" Hadley exclaimed, and Regina chuckled as she nodded her head, adding the first layer of hot pink to the girl's other hand.

"Yep. We were friends for a long time before, though," Regina added, and Hadley smiled as she seemed to think it through.

"Uncles Robin looooooves you," Hadley giggled, and Regina chuckled quietly as she nodded her head, not disagreeing with Robin's niece.

"Are you my aunt now?" Hadley asked hurriedly after, and Regina pondered on what she should say.

Was she Hadley and Caleb's aunt? Technically she was, but she and Robin weren't married yet. Did they have to wait for marriage? Thankfully, Hadley's curious mind ran one hundred miles an hour and a new question popped up just as fast.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Regina smiled as she let out a slow breath, never really putting much thought into that question. She's not sure anyone besides Robin had ever asked her that.

"I'd have to say a horse. What's yours?" Hadley bit the inside of her cheek as she shrugged her shoulders, watching as Regina finished painting her nails.

"Well, I love snuffles, so probably doggies. Do you have a doggie?" Hadley questioned as she sat still patiently, making sure not to mess up any of Regina's hard work.

"No, but I think they're really cute," Regina grinned, and Hadley's face lit up with excitement.

"Me too!"

Regina laughed as she shook her head, Robin's niece just too cute. Of course, not as cute as Olivia or Sophia, but a very close second.

"Guess what I did last week in school?" Hadley announced proudly, puffing out her chest the slightest, and Regina beamed as she handed Hadley the red nail polish, ready for the masterpiece the child would leave her.

"What?" Regina answered back as Hadley motioned for Regina's hand, and the little girl smoothed out her fingers before opening the bottle of red paint. Regina chuckled and kept her hand still, watching as the towel they sat on started its first drop of art.

"I wrote Mommy and Daddy a Thanksgiving card! With my own hands!" Hadley wiggled her fingers in front of her as to prove a point, and Regina opened her mouth with a gasp.

"You did that all by yourself?" Regina asked, astounded, and Hadley giggled as she nodded her head, continuing to paint Regina's nails.

"Yeah!"

"Wow, you're a big girl," Regina explained, and Hadley grinned proudly.

"Aaaaand, we made hand turkeys! I love school," Hadley glowed, and Regina sighed, remembering to remind her of this conversation when she was stuck in her teenage years doing algebra and geometry.

"Do you go to grown up school?" Hadley asked, reaching for Regina's other hand, and Regina laughed.

"I used to. I'm on the computer all day, now, doing math," Regina chuckled when Hadley's face screwed up into that of disgust. She shook her little head and groaned.

"I hate math. That's the one thing I don't like in school."

"Yeah, nap time is the way to go," Regina joked, and Hadley laughed as she stood up, clapping her hands together happily. She screwed the top of the nail polish back on, letting it fall back in line on the carpet, and she looked happy with her work as she examined Regina's nails.

Regina couldn't stop smiling. Her nails were a mess. There was paint all over her fingers, some nails not even making the cut, some too much, but somehow, it was the best manicure she had ever received.

"I love them," Regina breathed, and Hadley jumped up and down.

"Really?!"

"Really!"

Regina didn't know what she expected Hadley to do, but running to her for a hug was not one of them. Regina was shocked when the little girl wrapped her arms around her middle, pushing her head to her chest. Regina's heart melted as her mind finally told her to hug her back, and after the surprise subsided, Regina wrapped her arms around the little girl warmly.

…

"Wow… were you drunk? I didn't think my mom let alcohol inside the house," Robin smirked with his eyebrows raised when he saw Regina's fingertips. Regina rolled her eyes as she handed him a glass of water, showing off her shiny nails.

"Hadley did them. _I_ think they are beautiful," Regina smiled, Robin nodded his head as the realization dawned on him.

"Ah, that explains the red thumb," Robin teased, and Regina glared at him with her playful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hadley and Caleb just went to sleep, and Hadley wouldn't shut up about you, so thank you. Now, we're going to have to come back here more than once every three years," Robin smirked, and Regina hit his chest as she shook her head.

"All I did was paint her nails and sing the songs she wanted to listen to," Regina shrugged her shoulders, but furrowed her eyebrows when Robin continued laughing.

"You, Regina Mills, are going to be a great mother," Robin sighed, and Regina kissed his cheek as he took her hand.

"And you, Robin Locksley, will be a great father… just not a better parent than me," Regina teased, and Robin chuckled as he planted a kiss on her hair.

Regina and Robin made their way into the family room where the rest of the Locksleys rested. The couple took their seats on the couch where Paige sat on the other cushion, and Regina smiled when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you, for all you did today. Hadley was exhausted, and she couldn't stop going on about all the fun you two had," Amber, Haldey and Caleb's mother, thanked Regina, and the brunette grinned as she shrank back into Robin, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's no problem. I don't think I've run around and done that much since I was her age," Regina laughed, and the room chuckled, even Robert.

"Well, I'm just glad we finally get to meet you," Mark smiled, and Regina felt Robin rub her back soothingly. She could feel him telling her _I told you so._

"She really is something," Robin nodded his head, and Regina smiled at him in a loving way. Helen watched the way they looked at each other, and she wished their love would last longer than hers did.

"I have to give you credit, Robin. I never thought you would get over that bitch who dragged you all the way to her hometown, but I'm so glad you did," Amber laughed, thinking she was defending her cousin-in-law, but the whole room went silent, and she found it weird when she saw Regina squirm the tiniest bit.

Amber looked around with a quizzical stare, trying to get answers from anyone, but when she looked at her husband, she realized her mistake.

"Yeah," Regina laughed humorlessly with a nod of her head, and it pained her when Robin squeezed her hand, "I _am_ that bitch."

Amber went pale with embarrassment as her mouth parted slightly, disgraced at herself for even bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry," Amber hurried to apologize, and Regina smiled as the bullet pierced her skin, tearing at already-open wounds.

"It's fine," Regina shook her head, thinking she should have at least expected something like that to be said.

"Is it?" Robert asked from the opposite side of the room, and Helen changed the subject before Regina could feel any more crushed.

….

"They act like they've never done anything wrong before," Robin fumed as he paced their room, his feet burning holes into the carpet. Regina sighed as she watched her boyfriend from her side of the bed, frowning.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired," Regina tried, but Robin unbuttoned his shirt as he laughed darkly, throwing the article of clothing into a ball on the floor.

"Yeah, and I'm tired of everyone judging you before they've even met you. It's complete bullshit," Robin shook his head as he found his way into bed next to Regina, his head hitting the headboard.

"To be fair, everything they've said is true," Regina winced when she saw Robin glare at her, and she prayed this wouldn't be their first fight. She had never seen him so upset in such a long time.

"You broke my heart a year ago, big deal. People do that all the time, every single day, twenty-four seven. We're here, together now. We've moved on, and it's in the past. I just don't understand why everyone and their freaking mother can't let it go," Robin grumped, and Regina smiled sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"They are your family, Robin. They're not going to forgive and forget so easily… they're just trying to protect you, that's all, and I get that. They don't want you to get hurt again," Regina sighed, and Robin's jaw clenched, but he didn't say a word.

"It also doesn't help that-"

"Please don't leave me," Robin interrupted her, and Regina froze as her eyes went soft, her hand going to Robin's tangling their fingers together.

"What?"

"My family has driven out every girl I've ever brought home, and now it's happening all over again. You want to know why I never come back here? It's because I don't want to deal with them and their crazy, narcissistic ways. And now they've started with you, and I swear to god, if I lose you because of _them_ -"

"Robin," Regina put her other hand on Robin's face, cupping his cheek to stop him from rambling. She laid down next to him as she rested her head against his chest, and she felt his arms circle around her.

"I'm not going to leave you. Not now, and not ever. I love you, and if that means dealing with your crazy, overbearing, passionate family, then that's what I'm going to do… Honestly, this is opening my eyes," Regina whispered, and Robin hummed against her in question.

"I already know how much I would have lost if you never came back to Storybrooke, but I never really thought about how it would affect me… These past couple of days, I learned that if you gave up on us like you should have, I would have nothing. I would _be_ nothing. Olivia would never forgive me, I wouldn't be able to even look my parents in the eye, and I would've wound up back in the city without anyone… I can't lose you, Robin. I can't live without you… so if you are worried I'm going to pack my bags and leave, stop. I'm here."

Robin smiled as he held Regina tightly, and she let him rock her, his fingers gliding through her hair.

"Robin," Regina whispered moments later, afraid he had drifted off to sleep, but he hummed in question against her hair.

"Why _did_ you come back?" Regina asked, and she felt Robin freeze.

"I thought we decided not to talk about what happened," Robin sighed, and Regina bit her lip, knowing they did the very first night they were together again.

"I know, but it's been almost a year… maybe it's time we do talk about it," Regina explained, and Robin knew she was right. Regina turned in his arms to face him, and he sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're going to cry, Love, I know you. I don't want to see you upset," Robin smiled sweetly, and Regina rolled her eyes as she pecked his lips.

"Well, you'll be there to hold me when I need it," Robin pecked her lips again, and his eyes asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Regina nodded her head, and Robin took a deep breath.

"I don't quite know how to explain it, but somehow, I wasn't living. I was walking, breathing, talking, but I wasn't _living_. I kept telling myself that it was over, that I should have never gotten my hopes up in the first place, but my heart kept telling me that there was still the tiniest piece of hope. That somewhere, under all your pride, and fear, and lies, you actually did love me."

"But you had just told me you were going back to Daniel, and I figured that even if it wasn't real, it happened, we happened, and I should've been thankful for small amount of time we had. But being able to hold you, and kiss you, and wake up next to you? Regina, no matter how many times I replayed it all in my head, I missed it. I got the tiniest taste of what it would be like to spend my life with you, and I wasn't ready to give it up."

"I tried to forget about you. I avoided you at work, or anywhere, for that matter, and I told myself that eventually, it would get better. I would meet someone else, and when I'd look into her eyes, I wouldn't see you. And maybe she would take me home to her parents, and maybe I would love them as much as I do Henry and Cora… but two months passed, Regina, and I was still thinking about you. And I blamed myself for not being good enough for you."

"The night before the ball, Olivia called and begged me to come home. She said that you had just arrived, but she could tell you weren't happy, and she even told me you missed me. I didn't let myself believe it because, well, you weren't supposed to fall in love with someone like me. You're a queen, and I'm just… some peasant."

"Robin," Regina breathed, tears in her eyes, and Robin smiled as he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.

"Funny thing is, I wasn't planning on coming. But I got into my car, and I just started driving, letting my mind take me wherever it wanted. Seven hours later, I found myself standing at the top of some grand staircase in a suit and tie, dying for the chance to dance with the prettiest girl at the party."

"I was prepared to hear all about your new life, about how you and Daniel had finally got it right, and how he put a diamond on your finger, and you were searching for a home. When you told me that you weren't in love with Daniel, but me, I didn't believe it. Because I'm just me. And you are everything… I don't even know what I did to deserve you, really."

"You're beautiful, stunning, and your laugh makes the whole room glow… I never thought I had a chance, and I won't lie. For the first couple of months we were together, I was prepared for you to walk out," Robin whispered, and Regina frowned as she held onto Robin tightly, expressing how she would never leave.

"So when I see you talking to my mom, or when you're playing with Hadley, or hell, even when you're arguing with my dad, it reminds me that all you did was a mistake. Because you love me so much that you're dealing with my crazy family," Robin smiled, and Regina put her forehead to his, both closing their eyes.

"I missed you every single day. I cried myself to sleep because I thought you would never want to see me again, when all I wanted to do was run to you and tell you I love you. And… and then there was this thing with Evelyn. For a while I thought you were starting to catch feelings for her, and I just wallowed in my self-pity because I knew you could never forgive me… that's actually _why_ I went back to Storybrooke. So I wouldn't have to see you move on," Regina breathed, and Robin rubbed his strong hands across her back, comforting her.

"I couldn't tell anyone how I really felt, because no one knew what really happened. My mom was suspicious, and later on at the ball I found out my dad knew from the beginning we weren't really together, but I didn't know yet, and all I could think about is the disappointment that was in their eyes, constantly reminding me I just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then, you showed up, and we danced, and you looked so heartbroken. I knew the only way to get you to stop thinking was to tell you I love you, so I did. I was so scared, Robin. I thought you would tell me you already moved on and you could never forgive me… I wouldn't have blamed you, you know. I haven't even forgiven myself yet," Regina whispered nervously, and Robin brought her head to his chest, listening to her steady breaths.

"You need to, Regina. This won't work if you're still living in the past. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I could have done that same exact thing, anyone could have. You're not the first person in the world who didn't know what they wanted until it was gone," Robin smiled lovingly, and Regina squeezed him.

"I almost lost you," Regina sighed.

"But you didn't. And you won't. Ever."

Regina held onto Robin as she buried her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Robin wrapped his arms around her and relaxed when he felt her muscles loosen, her breaths turning even, sleep welcoming her.

"I love you," Regina whispered quietly before she dozed off in Robin's arms, and Robin pressed a kiss to her hairline, leaning them both back into the pillows.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! In this chapter, A LOT goes down, just a fair warning :) I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these crazy times! Hopefully this story makes you smile through all the tragedy the world is going through.**

 **This is a very long chapter, and there are some unexpected events that happen... I don't usually write things quite so heavy and dark, so to speak, but nothing is very graphic at all, I promise :) this will fit into the storyline down the road.**

 **WARNING: mentions of past child abuse**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"What do you mean you haven't told her yet?" Helen gasped, and Regina hid behind the kitchen door, waiting for Robin's next words.

"Look, I only told you this so you wouldn't bring it up… I haven't even told Will, yet, Mom. I'm not ready to talk about it."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she put her ear to the door, trying to hear Robin and Helen's conversation better. It was six in the morning, and as soon as Robin crawled out of bed, she lost his warm contact, and she decided to follow him down the stairs.

They were set to leave that morning, their luggage and bags all packed and lined up by the door. Regina had yawned as she was about to open the kitchen door, but she heard two quiet voices in a serious matter, and she knew she shouldn't enter.

Apparently, there was something Robin wasn't telling her about the past.

"She's going to find out eventually, Robin. It's better if she hears it from you rather than, oh, I don't know, your father," Helen bit back, and she heard Robin shuffle his feet as he moved across the hardwood floors.

"It will change everything, Mom. She'll look at me differently… Look, I can't stay here much longer. This town, this _house_ , it's reminding me of everything that happened, and I can't relive every moment… I love you, you know that, but I can't stay here with Dad acting the way he is, taking his anger for me out on Regina. I promised myself I would never come back here, and the only reason I broke that promise is because of you… I'm sorry, Mom, but we're leaving today, and I don't know if we're ever coming back."

Regina's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth, wondering what the hell he was keeping from her if it was that serious.

"I understand, Robbie, I really do… I'm just, I'm going to miss you so much," Helen cried, and she listened as Robin took his mother in his arms.

"There's going to be a wedding later on, of course? And I'll be invited?" Helen practically begged, and Robin smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Of course you'll be invited," Robin smiled, and Regina's heartbroke as she heard what sounded an awful lot like a goodbye.

"And grandbabies? You'll call with good news one day?" Regina heard Robin's sweet chuckle, and his quiet _yes, I promise._

Regina propped herself off the door, shaking her head as she made her way back to Robin's room, hurrying to pull the sheets back on her body, and not even a minute later, Robin crept back inside the room, shutting the door so quiet a mouse couldn't have heard it.

Robin climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing a loving kiss to her shoulder.

"I won't be like him… I swear," Robin whispered, remembering their no promises policy, resting his head where his kiss landed, and Regina breathed slowly like she would in her sleep, and squeezed his arms.

Robin fell back to sleep, but Regina didn't.

…..

Regina didn't understand why Robin would hide anything from her. She kept racking her brain, trying to think of clues as to what he's keeping in the dark, but, damn, he's good. He hasn't slipped up in the three years she's known him, and he wouldn't any time soon.

Regina stood at the bottom of the stairs, talking to Paige, dressed in her white sweater and leggings, smiling through the conversation she had no idea was about. Damn Robin for always being on her mind.

She gave the strawberry blonde a hug as everyone said their goodbyes by the front door, and looked over to see Robin shaking his father's hand.

Regina went to Helen next, and the brunette realized how tired the woman actually looked.

"Goodbye, Dear. You keep an eye on my son for me. You never know what kind of trouble he could get himself into… and make sure to call," Helen smiled, and Regina grinned as she nodded her head, embracing her future mother-in-law.

Regina stepped out of the hug, now standing in front of Robert. He looked from Robin to her as Robin went to his mother.

"I have a feeling you're in this for the long haul, and even if I don't like it, I need you to make sure my son is okay. You might not realize it now, but I am not the villain in all of this…" Robert expressed emotionlessly, and Regina nodded her head, ready to start getting her bags, when Robert took a deep breath.

"And, you know, Helen really wants grandkids… So, I guess what I'm saying is it would be nice if you didn't run off… send a Christmas card every year, and maybe a letter..." Robert grumped when he was finished, and Regina sighed.

"I still don't like you," Robert finalized the conversation, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, it's a good thing I've got the rest of my life to change your mind," Regina answered, and Robert was taken aback when she shrugged her shoulders, a disappointed glance is her eyes.

Regina turned when she felt Robin's hand on the small of her back, and she looked up into his dreamy smile.

"You ready, Love?"

Regina smiled in response, and the two grabbed their bags, making their way out to the rental car. Once they finished packing up the small vehicle, Regina and Robin found their seats. With one last wave goodbye from each, Regina watched through the rearview mirror as Robin's family and childhood home slowly disappeared.

…..

"I cannot tell you how good it feels to be back," Robin breathed out when Regina and Robin's feet hit the ground of the airport. Regina smiled as she laced her fingers through his, both of them taking their time, loading up their belongings into the taxi they had arranged.

"You look a lot less tense," Regina observed, and Robin smiled as he rolled his shoulders, already feeling the tension slip away. Regina watched him carefully, seeing how he looked a decade younger now that he wasn't in London, and it made her that much more curious as to what he was hiding from her.

Regina and Robin piled into the taxi, both of them relaxing as the traffic of the loud, obnoxious city soothed them, the easiness of rural London having done wonders on them.

Regina eyed Robin out of the corner of her eye and saw how his leg stopped shaking and his hands stopped fidgeting. She frowned.

As they made their way to their apartment, both carrying all their bags in one trip, they threw all their luggage onto a pile by the coat hanger and collapsed on the couch, completely drained after the hectic days they just had.

"I feel like I could sleep forever," Robin yawned as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, and Regina pulled him closer to her, finding their comfy position, running her fingers through his hair as she found a blanket and covered them up.

"Let's see how long forever really lasts," Regina smiled, and if she only knew it wouldn't even last _that_ long.

…..

It's been a week since Regina and Robin got back from London, and Regina was almost sure that Robin knew she knew something was up. She kept hinting that she was there, that she would listen to anything he wanted to tell her, but he always smiled and kissed her forehead, telling her to stop worrying.

Regina sat on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, her legs wrapped in a warm blanket as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to come home. It was snowing, one of the first snowfalls of the year, and Regina checked her watch, knowing Robin should be next to her by now.

Not even a second later, the door opened and in came Robin, shivering as he unzipped his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, and discarded his shoes. He cracked his neck and let out a low sigh, walking into the living room to see Regina there, waiting for him.

"Hey," Robin smiled, and Regina smiled back, opening the blanket up to him. Robin eagerly accepted the invitation, and Regina laughed vibrantly as Robin jumped on the couch, curling up at her side like an animal.

"It's too damn cold outside," Robin pouted like a child, and Regina chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair, hugging his cold face to her chest.

"I know, I was planning on you warming me up tonight, not the other way around," Regina smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Gold kept me after to go over some shit he wants done tomorrow. I'm not thinking about that right now. Right now, I'm laying down with you, and we are relaxing," Robin declared, and Regina smiled as she sighed. That sounded perfect.

Well, it would, if her mind wasn't spinning a mile a minute.

"Robin?" Regina asked, and he looked up to her, his questioning eyes making her wonder if she should push this any further.

But she was Regina Mills. She wasn't exactly known for playing safe.

"I want to know about your family," Regina nodded her head, and Robin smiled as he brushed hair out of her eyes, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.

"I thought last week was more than enough of the Locksleys for a lifetime," Robin laughed, but Regina didn't. The serious look in her chocolate brown eyes caused Robin to stop and take in her stance.

Shit. He should've known he couldn't keep anything from her.

"Regina," Robin breathed, almost pleading for her not to start, but it was too late. Regina already sat up on the couch, taking Robin with her, and he frowned.

"You said you left England because you needed a change of scenery. And I believed it, up until now. There's a reason why you don't go back there anymore. There's a reason why when you're there, you're not the same person. Something happened, and I want to know. We're serious about starting a life together, Robin, and in order for us to get to where we want to go, there can't be any secrets between us," Regina expressed as she ran her hands up and down his arms. Robin remained silent, only staring up at her with sad eyes.

"This isn't a secret, Regina. It's a part of my life I try every day to forget about. You should understand that," Robin sighed, and Regina grabbed his hand, running circles across his palm.

"I do, Robin, I really do… But I want to go through it with you, together… Look, you're right, I don't know what happened, and if you don't want to tell me why you left the way you did, why your mother held onto you like it would be the last time she'd see her son, then don't tell me. But this won't go away. This isn't going away, Robin," Regina whispered, and for a long while, both stayed quiet, waiting for the other to say something, anything.

Regina's eyes grew wide when Robin stood from the couch, thinking he was going to walk away, but he slid his white t-shirt over his head, letting it ball up by the floor. Robin sat back down, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Robin grabbed Regina's hand and rested it on top of a scar by his chest, lying around his heart. Regina still didn't understand what he was trying to accomplish. Then, Robin took Regina's other hand and placed it on top of another scar by his ribs, and he flinched the tiniest bit when her fingers touched the old wound.

"I, I don't understand. These are the scars you got from the car crash when you were a kid," Regina looked into Robin's eyes to search for anything resembling words, but he remained still, letting her hands find comfort on his body.

Robin brought the hand Regina had by his heart to his lower abdomen, and she frowned when her hand found its place on more old bruised flesh.

"There was no car crash, Regina," Robin whispered between them. Regina's eyes were glued to his, but she couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

"What?" Regina managed to croak, and in the dim light, she could see tears shining in Robin's eyes.

"There was never a car crash…" Robin whispered again, a single tear falling down his face. Regina's mouth dropped as her eyes grew in terror, shaking her head, tears starting to form in her eyes now.

"No," Regina shook her head, her bottom lip quivering, tears shining in her eyes. Robin exhaled slowly and bit his lip, wiping the tears that had fallen over her eyes.

"No," Regina repeated again, more firmly this time, and Robin frowned as he cupped her face in his hands, not strong enough to see her free-flowing tears.

"It was a long time ago," Robin breathed out, and Regina let out a quiet sob as she closed her mouth, shaking her head, not ready to believe the reality of the situation.

"Oh god," Regina cried, trying to stay strong. It was the least she could do for him, but when she closed her eyes, she imagined Robin as a little kid, going through what her mind could only paint as the realist picture.

"I… I thought it was normal. I thought it was something grandfathers did. That's how they showed they cared," Robin admitted slowly, and Regina squeezed her eyes shut, begging herself not to cry out.

"At first, it was barely anything. A blow to the gut, maybe the face, if he were in the mood. But as I grew older, the regular slap in the face turned into a sprained ankle, or bruised ribs, and eventually, a broken collar bone," Robin gritted out, and Regina held onto him tightly, holding him by his arms, continuing to shake her head in disbelief.

"Ryan went to some private school for the gifted, but me… I wasn't _good enough_. I was a disgrace to the Locksley name… but Ryan was safe. And I wouldn't have it any other way, because if he were there, it would've been him… Once I got a little older, around eight years old, my grandfather started looking for a bigger prize… Paige."

Regina's eyes widened as she shook her head, and Robin held her close.

"He never got to touch her, Regina. I wouldn't let him. So I told my parents, and days later, he was taken away and I never saw him again…" Robin explained, trying to comfort Regina in her time of crisis, but the tears kept rolling as she buried her head into the crook of Robin's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. I am so sorry. If, if I knew-"

"But you didn't," Robin smiled sadly as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, "because I didn't want you to be like this… do you want me to go on, or do you need some time?"

Regina laughed humorlessly as she furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head at him.

"Don't worry about me right now, Robin. Do _you_ need time? Are you okay?" Regina asked, putting her hands on him wherever she could, just to remind herself that he was there. Robin pressed a soft kiss to Regina's lips and nodded his head steadily.

"As I went on and became a teenager, I learned that what I went through isn't normal… it was child abuse, that's what it was. And ever since that day, I promised myself I would get out of that environment as fast as my bloody ass could. I begged Paige to come with me, but she was still little, and she didn't understand. She was a newly turned teenager and wanted to stay with her friends and everyone she'd grown up with…"

"Ryan and I had a big fight the night I left. He still blames himself to this day about what happened, and I've tried so damn hard, but I just can't change his mind. He wanted me to stay because there was no more threat, claiming he would always be there to protect me from anything, but he didn't go through it. He didn't listen to our grandfather belittle me, or live through every bruise and sprain and fracture and break. Once something like that happens to you, you need to leave, and never look back."

"My dad was pissed at me because all our lives we planned on taking over the family business together. But I refused, not wanting to be a part of anything my grandfather once was. He tried to understand, and he tried so hard to help, but at the end of the day, it's just another betrayal to him… the only person who supported me in leaving was my mother."

"She told me to run as far away as I could. She told me to go to a big city, where I could lose myself in all kinds of distractions, and she told me to never come back… She made me promise I wouldn't let my past get in the way of my future, and it took years, but after about five, I got out of the support group, and I recovered 100%... Regina, love, please, say something."

Regina stared out in front of her, not speaking, not moving, but watching as every event Robin had described played in her head, the voices and images so clear, as if it weren't her imagination at all.

"You don't recover from something like that," Regina whispered, finding Robin's eyes again.

"You don't just go on living life, Robin. You were hurt in the most cruel way possible… how, how are you even the man you are today?" Regina asked, amazement finding their home in her eyes. Robin smiled gratefully as he held her hands in his, never letting go.

"It happened a long time ago, Regina. There are some things I will never forget, but there's already plenty you've helped me put in the farthest place of my mind… I have trust issues, and I am very insecure. You know that. And those two things will live with me until I die."

"Why do you think I always compare myself to other guys, or why I constantly worried I wasn't enough for you in the beginning? It's because of what I've been through… but you, sitting here right now, listening to me, _loving_ me, you make it not as bad anymore. Because I found the love of my life, and I will never treat you, or anyone, the way my grandfather treated me," Regina's eyes shined with tears as she brought Robin in for another hug.

"It's okay, Love, I'm alright. This doesn't change anything between us," Robin whispered into her hair, and Regina nodded her head, simmering away in Robin's arms, holding onto him like he would leave if she didn't.

….

"You're looking at me again," Robin sighed as he put down the box of cereal he was holding, and Regina looked down, ashamed. They had slept on the couch overnight, and she swore to him she wouldn't act differently around him now that she knew.

But it wasn't that easy.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you," Robin shook his head, laughing darkly to himself. Regina frowned and got up from her seat, walking to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle from behind and laid a loving kiss to his back.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, and Robin gripped the edge of the countertop, his fingers turning white from the intense pressure.

"Stop saying you're sorry! That's all I've heard you say since last night!" Robin exploded, turning around in her arms, and her eyes widened from his outburst. Regina shut her mouth and took a step back, and Robin cursed himself when he saw a sliver of fear cloud her.

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking back up at her with an apologetic glance.

She should never be afraid of him.

"Wait, I should be the one apologizing," Robin sighed, opening his arms out to her. Regina was careful for a moment before she accepted his invitation, and she closed her eyes when he rocked them back and forth soothingly.

"I've never told anyone this before. I don't know how to act or what to say," Robin whispered, and Regina exhaled through her nose easily.

"Imagine if I had just told you what you told me… You would want to hunt that person down, and you would beat him to death, we both know that… that's how I feel, and I get the sadness and despair to join the ride… and you wouldn't be able to look at me the same just hours after you learned what happened," Regina sighed, crossing her arms against her chest into Robin.

"I know, you're right… but this is something that's been happening my whole life. It took my family years to stop staring at me with pity and guilt, and the whole rest of my hometown… after a while, you get used to it, and when someone brings it up, you just laugh because the stares are your new normal… but if _you_ start staring at me like that, I just, I can't do it. You're the only person in my life who's ever really been _my person_ , and if you can't even look at me anymore, it's all going to fall apart," Robin expressed his fears and troubles, and Regina stood still in his arms.

"I'm not just going to pretend you didn't tell me, Robin. I love you so much, and knowing you went through that? I want to hold on to you and never let go. It would be cruel of me to say I'm hurting as much as you did, but I'm still in pain. You are my _soulmate_ , and I wish I could make all the bad things disappear so you never get hurt again," Regina stated, and Robin smiled tiredly.

"The pain made me stronger, Love… I know it's something that absolutely no one should ever go through, but if it had to happen to someone, I'm glad it was me. And I will make sure our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren never have to worry about that… I know it changes things, because it does, but I don't want this to change _us._ I'm still the same Robin you know and love. Except now, you know something you didn't before," Robin explained gently, but Regina didn't make any suggestion as to moving out of his arms.

"It's going to take some time, Robin. I can't just forgive and forget overnight," Regina bit her lip, and Robin kissed her forehead.

"Take all the time you need, Love…"

Robin sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders, standing her up straight.

"I'm going to call out of work today. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd be very much happier if my beautiful girlfriend were here to spend the hours with me," Robin smiled sweetly, and Regina tried to smile back.

"Just an us day?"

"Just an us day."

Regina nodded her head as she went back into Robin's arms, and he held her, closing his eyes as a weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders.

…

It was Saturday, and Regina sighed as she dug her head deeper into Robin, the sheets tangled up between them. The morning sun decided to stay away, so, hell, if the sun didn't have to get up, then they shouldn't have to either.

Regina groaned as she remembered they were supposed to be looking at houses this afternoon up in Storybrooke, but after the rough couple of days they just had, she had no idea if they were still doing that.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked groggily, half-asleep, and Regina shook her head, determined to stay in bed with him.

"Nothing," Regina sighed against him, begging him to stay in bed with her, but it was as if a light bulb had gone off for him. Robin sat up in bed and Regina groaned as he left her without his warmth.

"Shit, we're supposed to be out of here by now," Robin cursed as he got out of bed, throwing his side of the covers onto Regina, and she rolled her eyes as she watched him throw on a random pair of jeans.

"Robin, come on. We don't have to go. I'm sure if we talk to the lady she'll understand-"

"My grandfather hit me when I was a kid, Regina. It's not like I'm afraid of drywall and unfinished basements," Robin smirked, and his comment sent Regina sitting up in bed with a horrified look on her face.

"Too soon for jokes?" Robin winced, and Regina sighed as she crawled on the bed to him, taking his hand.

"This may have happened a long time ago for you, but I just learned about it… are you sure after opening up about it you're okay to just, I don't know, go on with life?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled as he pressed a kiss to her messy hair.

"I am. Plus, we need to get out of this apartment. I'm pretty sure I've memorized all the scratches on the hardwood," Robin teased, and Regina relaxed with a grin.

"Okay… But if you want to turn around at any time," Regina sighed, and Robin rolled his eyes with a smile as he kissed her lips, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Let's go find our home."

…..

"It's perfect," Regina smiled, and Robin grinned as he wrapped his arm around her middle. They were standing in the middle of an upstairs bedroom, and Regina couldn't help but imagine her and Robin raising their little girl in that very room.

They had gone to see two houses prior, and even though they were nice, they weren't what Robin and Regina were looking for. The first house had all the bedrooms and baths and even a sparkling kitchen Regina had always wanted, but there was no yard. The second had the big yard, but it didn't have enough bedrooms or enough space in general.

But this one, the one they stood in, it was perfect.

It had three bedrooms, two baths, a beautiful kitchen, and an even more stunning view. The yard was huge, which was already a seller for Robin, and when Regina saw the stone fireplace, she _knew_ this was it. It was their home.

"We can put the crib over in the corner, and the changing table over there. Oh, and we'll have a bin for all her toys right here," Regina walked around the bedroom, pointing to different sections of the carpet, and Robin couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"And the rocking chair right here," Robin pointed to where he was standing, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes shining brightly as she and Robin shared a knowing smile.

"Robin, this house is everything we've ever wanted… I think we should make an offer," Regina nodded her head firmly, and Robin went to her, wrapping his arms around her middle, already knowing the house was meant for them.

"Then let's go make an offer," Robin's eyebrows raised excitedly, and Regina chuckled happily as she pecked his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They had found their dream home.

Robin and Regina made their way downstairs to where Granny was sitting in the living room, and she popped to her feet when she saw the couple walk towards her.

"So?" Granny asked, clapping her hands together, and Robin and Regina didn't even have to say a word. Their smiles said everything.

"Oh, I am so glad you two love it!" Granny exclaimed, and Robin squeezed Regina's hand down by their sides. Granny couldn't tamp down her happiness even if she tried, and even though the sun was beginning to set in the dark of winter, the house had never been more bright.

"We would like to make an offer," Robin grinned, and Granny gasped delightedly, putting a hand over her heart.

"Of course, of course… However, I must inform you that there are other personas interested in this house. But I will do everything in my power to make sure you two get it," Granny smiled as she went to grab her things, and Regina looked to Robin worriedly once she was gone.

"People already put offers out, Robin. We don't have a lot of extra money we can throw out there… what if we don't get this?" Regina frowned, but Robin's hand went to her cheek, rubbing her jawline gently.

"Don't worry about that, Love. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Robin nodded his head, and Regina sighed doubtfully. Robin took her hands in his, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I won't let us lose this house. This is where we are going to raise our children, and this is where we will grow old together… We're gonna be okay," Robin whispered to her, and Regina tried on a small smile, but it never reached her eyes.

"Okay," Regina whispered back, and Robin wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

….

December rolled around quickly, and as the first week creeped by slowly, Regina and Robin waited for news on the house. Regina grew more and more nervous each day, knowing in the back of her head that they might not get the house. But she needed to keep her head up.

Which is why she and Robin and Robin turned in their written requests for job transfers.

Regina, Robin, and Mal were in the blonde's office working on a new project when Gold walked through the door, holding two papers in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Gold asked as he walked towards Robin and Regina, throwing their papers down on Mal's desk. Robin only smirked as he looked up to Gold.

"I think you know exactly what it is," Robin raised his eyebrows, and Regina bit her lip to hide her smile. Mal just chuckled to herself, leaning back in her chair to enjoy the show.

"Alright, look, I know we haven't always gotten along, but _this_ is absolutely absurd," Gold laughed humorlessly, shaking his head, pointing his hand at the papers on the desk. Regina sighed as she looked up to Gold.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. We're moving, Gold, it has nothing to do with you. We were never going to stay in the city forever," Regina shrugged her shoulders, and Gold took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool.

"Are you even acknowledging the fact that you're transferring to a whole new ball park? We are at the main location of this business, and the office building in Portland is absolutely nowhere near as nice, or efficient, as here. You can't just walk away from this."

"It's not like we're quitting. Plus, we have those conferences every three months. We'll probably see each other there, and it'll feel like we never left," Robin reasoned, but Gold stood there stubbornly, in too much shock to admit his best people were leaving him.

"This has to be breaking some contract," Gold ran his hand through her hair, and Regina rolled her eyes as she stood from her seat, crossing her arms, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Face it, Gold, you just don't want to lose us. We're the best of the best, and if anyone else were handing in their transfer request, you wouldn't be acting like this," Regina shrugged her shoulders, and Gold glared at her.

"I don't need to tell you that you are the best, you guys already know that. And I have no doubt you'll thrive in Portland, but… it's the end of an era. You can't just leave," Gold sighed, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, finally seeing that Gold was actually going to _miss_ them.

Damn, she thought she would've never seen the day.

"Even though we don't get along very often, you're a great boss, Gold. No one's going to teach us the things you have here… and definitely no one will screw us over as many times as you have," Regina smirked, and Gold smiled sadly.

"Should I know about any other major absences in the future?" Gold asked with a pointed look to Mal, and the blonde laughed.

"Me and Will are staying here, Gold, you can relax. I don't belong in a small town… but they do," Mal smiled lovingly at her best friends, and Gold turned back to Regina and Robin.

"I will always be your boss, no matter what, got it?" Gold nodded his head firmly, and both Robin and Regina smiled friendly grins.

"Got it," Robin spoke for the two of them, and Gold seemed satisfied. He grabbed the papers off the desk and began to make his way out of Mal's office, but he stopped by the door.

"I know you two will be okay… but if anything doesn't work out, job related… If they don't think you're a good fit, or they fire you because I taught you to believe in yourself even when your superiors don't, don't even feel the need to ask. As soon as you walk through those doors, you get your offices back, and you will rule the school… You will always have jobs here," Gold explained, almost as a last goodbye, and he exited the room before anyone could reply to his statement.

Robin and Regina's eyebrows were raised in surprise, but Mal just shook her head with a sad smile.

"You're gonna make me get coffee with that redhead from accounting when you leave," Mal sighed, and Regina smiled.

"It's like you said, you belong in the city… but we don't."

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and smiled, and Robin kissed the top of her head, lacing his fingers into hers. Mal rolled her eyes in feign disgust.

If you asked her, her best friend was ditching her for some guy, even if he was perfect.

But really, she was happy Regina and Robin were finally settling down.

It was about damn time.

…

Olivia had never been to the city.

It was two weeks before Christmas, and all she wanted to do was see the Big Apple. After all, that was where her favorite Aunt and Uncle lived…

Regina and Robin groaned as they made it up the three flights of stairs to their apartment with gifts bundled in their arms. They were tired, and standing in line for a total of nine hours was not how they wanted to spend their Friday, but nonetheless, there they were, fumbling for the keys in front of their door.

Robin and Regina entered the apartment hurriedly, dumping all the gifts on the kitchen table. Regina kicked the door shut with her foot, and she let out a long breath as she braced herself against the kitchen counter, finding her way out of the entrance.

"Never again," Regina shook her head, and Robin laughed, out of breath.

"Of course the elevator decides to stop working the one day we need it," Robin mused, and Regina cracked a tired smile.

The brunette craned her neck to look at the time, and her eyes widened when she saw how late it was.

"Let's just leave everything here, crash, and we can clean up in the morning," Regina formed the plan in her head as she shrugged off her coats and threw her boots by the door. Robin followed her actions and nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds perfect."

Robin walked into the living room to turn off the lamp on one of the end tables, and he yawned as he stepped down the tiny step into the homey space.

"Hi Wobin!" Olivia exclaimed as she sat on the chair, and Robin smiled as he kept moving, determined on turning off the light before his body gave up on him.

"Hi, Liv," Robin smiled sweetly, and just before his fingers hit the switch, he froze, turning back to the five-year-old with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god, Olivia! What are you doing here?" Robin asked, but the little girl didn't answer his questions. She only jumped in his arms and wrapped her tiny hands around him tight, digging her face into his chest.

Regina came out of the kitchen to see what was all the noise, and she looked terrified to see her beautiful niece in Robin's arms.

"Oh. My. God. Olivia, Sweetheart, please tell me you didn't run away," Regina heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she rushed over to where she and Robin were. Regina's heart started beating a mile a minute, and both adults got the shit scared out of them when another voice came from the hallway by the bedrooms.

"She didn't. I brought her here," Zelena sighed, looking absolutely terrible with dark circles under her eyes, cradling Sophia in her arms.

Regina stood in the middle of her living room, not believing anything that was happening. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, putting her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We have been shopping since noon. It's past midnight. We're just exhausted… they're not really here," Regina nodded her head, trying to convince herself and Robin that they were imagining, but it didn't work when they heard Olivia's tired giggle.

"You're silly, Aunt Regina," Olivia closed her eyes as she rested against Robin's chest, and Robin looked to Regina as if the sky had just fallen and robots were taking over the earth.

"What is going on here?" Regina asked, confusing lacing her voice, and Zelena's eyes begged her not to say anything more.

"We're just visiting, isn't that right Sophia? Yes it is…" Zelena cooed to her baby daughter, and Regina pinched her arm to make sure this was really all happening. She looked to her hands and cursed when she saw them.

"Come on, Liv, you and Soph can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, how does that sound?" Robin asked as he rose with Olivia in his arms, already passed out. Robin walked over to Zelena and offered to take Sophia as well, and when Zelena started crying as she gave her daughter to him, that's when Robin and Regina knew something was seriously wrong.

Regina went over to Zelena and walked them to the couch, letting Robin put down the kids in the other room.

As soon as the kids were out of sight, Zelena completely broke down into Regina. The brunette held her sister as the redhead cried and cried, running her hands through her hair.

"Zelena," Regina tried, but Zelena's cries only grew more violent as her body began shaking. The sight of her older sister crying made Regina herself want to cry, but if she didn't get any answers soon, there was going to be one hell of a phone call made to the police.

"Zelena, you're scaring me… did something happen? Is it Mom or Dad?" Regina asked as she grabbed Zelena's shoulders firmly. Zelena's bottom lip trembled as she tried to catch her breath, trying to form any words at all.

"Chad," was all she muttered, and Regina turned pale.

"What about Chad, Zelena? Is he okay?" Regina interrogated, and Zelena looked Regina dead in the eyes for a brief moment. After moments of silence, Zelena wiped at her eyes and nose, unable to stop her body from shaking.

"It's over," Zelena whispered, and she cried into Regina's arms, the brunette in so much shock that she forgot what the feeling of being tired felt like.

….

Robin handed Zelena a hot cup of tea in front of the fireplace. She was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, her eyes puffy and red from crying so much.

Zelena took the mug, ashamed, knowing she should have never come. Regina sat beside her sister, holding her hand since they got to the couch. Robin sat across from the sisters in the chair where Olivia was earlier.

"I'm sorry… I, I didn't know where else to go," Zelena whispered softly, and Regina squeezed her sister's hand supportively, making her look into her eyes.

"Never apologize for this, Z. This is your safeplace, you're welcome here at any time," Regina ran her free hand up and down Zelena's arm, but it didn't make her feel any better. All she felt was numb.

Cold.

"I couldn't tell Mom and Dad, and, and the kids think we're here because Santa asked us to help you bake cookies," Zelena blew her nose into a tissue, and it joined the millions of others collecting in the trash.

"Hey, it's okay… it's okay," Regina breathed out, but Zelena couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her broken heart. Regina rested her head against Zelena's shoulder, hugging her arm.

"We're getting divorced," Zelena cried, mascara running down her cheeks, "and it's all my fault."

"Of course it's not, Zelena… what happened?" Regina asked carefully, and Zelena stared out in front of her into the fireplace, reliving it all over again as the pictures in her head played out the same events.

"He came home from work, dropped his keys on the table, and he handed me divorce papers… he said, he said that he still loves me, and he always will, and it's why he had to do it… because I don't love him anymore, and he can't see me unhappy any longer…" Zelena shivered as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Did you tell him you still love him? Maybe if you have a conversation, that could fix everything," Regina continued holding Zelena's hand, waiting for her to say something, but she remained silent.

"Zelena," Regina breathed out sadly, and the sound of her little sister's voice made her break down into tears all over again.

"But I don't… I fell out of love with him, Regina."

Regina's eyes widened and so did Robin's. Regina stole a quick, horrified glance to Robin, who shared the same look in his tired eyes.

"We've been together since high school, Regina. Freshman year… there used to be so much excitement and adventure. And then one day, it started slipping away...and I let it," Zelena's lips trembled as she shivered again, the cold not the cause of her tremors. Regina frowned as her lips parted slowly, still in shock about all that had happened that night.

"We fought all the time, and I had to force myself to _act_ like we were okay in front of everyone… god, I am such a horrible person," Zelena sobbed as she put her head in her hands, not wanting Regina or Robin to see her like this. Robin got up and sat on Zelena's other side, lending a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a horrible person, Zelena. You are human. Sometimes people fall out of love, that's no one's fault… you tried, and that's all anyone could ask you to do," Robin comforted, and Zelena shook her head as she let herself lean on Robin, feeling so grateful he was there, yet so ashamed he had to see her like this.

"We went to marriage counseling, we took nights for ourselves to talk about things, and we even tried going on a damn marriage retreat… but when I look in Chad's eyes, they don't make me smile anymore… I love him, I always will. He's been a part of my life since I was fifteen… but I am not _in_ love with him anymore, and it kills me," Zelena cried as the tears stung her cheeks, and Robin brushed random strands out of her hair, giving her tissues.

"Oh god, what have I done? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and power through this? Olivia and Sophia deserve a family, not whatever _this_ is," Zelena's breath started to become irregular, and Regina hugged her tighter, not knowing anything else she could do.

"Trust me, Zelena, this will be better for them. It's better if two parents who are having problems split, especially for the kids. You don't want Olivia and Sophia to grow up having to watch the struggles. It will be hard for everyone at first, but Zelena, take it from my experience, the girls will thank you later on for leaving a loveless relationship."

Regina looked up into Robin's eyes, wishing things had been different in his childhood, but he only looked back with a small smile. He nodded his head as if to tell her _it's okay_ , and Regina nodded her head in the slightest manner as they both returned back to Zelena.

"I don't know what to do," Zelena whispered, sitting back up straight, letting her head fall. Regina put her head on Zelena's shoulder and smiled when she felt Zelena's breathing go back to normal slowly.

"You can stay here for as long as you need," Regina said, and Zelena closed her eyes.

"You don't understand how much this means to me… but we're going back to Storybrooke tomorrow. I just, I couldn't stay there tonight. It's all too much, and if Mom and Dad found out," Zelena gasped as she realized her parents would find out eventually, "oh god, Mom and Dad."

"Hey, it's okay, deep breaths… we'll deal with this together, okay?" Regina nodded her head firmly, and Zelena broke as she wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Okay," Zelena breathed, nodding her head too.

"Come on, you need some sleep," Regina exclaimed as she helped Zelena off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Zelena asked, and Robin smiled.

"I'll take the couch tonight, you go get some rest," Robin explained, and Zelena's face fell immediately, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm disrupting you guys so much, I'm so sorry," Zelena apologized, but Robin shook his head, having none of it.

"Zelena, stop. You are family, and whether you like it or not, we take care of each other… You and Regina take the bedroom, I'll be fine out here," Robin insisted, and Zelena smiled thankfully, not believing Robin was real.

"I'll be back," Regina mouthed to Robin as she walked Zelena into their bedroom, getting her broken heart into bed. Once Regina heard Zelena's quiet, low breaths, the brunette made her way out back to the living room where Robin had already set up camp.

"Thank you," Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Robin from behind, and he smiled as he leaned back into her.

"Of course, Love… go make sure she's okay. If you need anything, I'll be right here," Robin smiled, and Regina pecked his lips, giving him one last hug before disentangling herself from his body.

"I love you," Regina sighed adoringly, and Robin grinned as he turned towards her on the couch.

"I love you too."

….

"I want an American Girl doll! And Sophia wants one, too," Olivia smiled as she sat on top of the kitchen counter. Robin grinned as he flipped the pancakes in the pan, turning to her.

"Does she now?"

"Mhm," Olivia nodded her head, "that way we can play together."

"Sophia isn't even two years old yet. Can she talk?" Robin laughed, and Olivia giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What else do you want for Christmas?" Robin asked, and Olivia didn't even have to think about it. She sat up straight and swung her legs around excitedly.

"I want a kitchen!" Olivia exclaimed, and Robin turned around with raised eyebrows, smirking at the five-year-old.

"Aren't you a little too young for that just yet?" Robin teased as he began tickling Olivia, and she laughed as she shook her head, putting her tiny hands on his broad shoulders.

"Not a real one, silly," Olivia giggled, "it's as tall as me, and… the food isn't real," Olivia whispered in Robin's ear, as if it was top secret, and Robin nodded his head, taking their secret very seriously.

"The clock on the top has a smiley face on it, too," Olivia's eyes shined, and Robin chuckled, kissing her cheek before heading back to the pancakes.

"Wobin?" Olivia asked, and Robin looked back over his shoulder to her.

"When are you coming home?" the five-year-old asked in a shy manner. She had thought about it the whole time they'd been there. Robin smiled as he put a stack of pancakes on two plates.

"Have you lost your marbles? We're coming home for Christmas, Sweetheart," Robin grinned as he set the two plates down on the kitchen table. He went back to the counter to grab Olivia, and she enjoyed the free ride in his arms to her seat.

"I mean… umm… when are you moving out of this place?" Olivia asked, and Robin pushed in her chair as she began pouring syrup all over her breakfast. Robin stopped for a moment, wanting to tell her that it wouldn't be much longer, but he knew how much Regina wanted it to be a surprise.

"You don't like it here?" Robin asked as he ruffled her hair, and she rolled her eyes (something she learned from her Aunt Regina).

"Do you?" Olivia asked back, and Robin was taken back by her bold response. Robin scoffed, and Olivia giggled as she shoved a fork-full of pancakes into her mouth. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her pajamas, and Robin watched adoringly.

"Aunt Regina and I will be home soon," Robin nodded his head, taking his own seat, and Olivia gasped, stopping every movement.

"Really?!"

"Really."

"You promise?" Olivia begged, clasping her hands together in front of her. Robin couldn't stop smiling as he watched his niece get so excited.

"I promise," Robin took a sip of his milk, but when he looked back up to a staring mess of red-head pigtails, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You pinky promise?" Olivia held out her hand across the table, sticking out her pinky finger, and Robin leaned across the table, locking his pinky finger with hers. Olivia couldn't keep the smile off her face as her face brightened to a whole new level.

"I pinky promise," Robin breathed out, and Olivia grinned as she used her thumb to wipe away his milk-stache.

The both of them laughed as they went back to their breakfast, enjoying the beautiful sunrise.

….

Regina clenched her eyes closed as she felt the sunlight creep against her skin, sighing into her pillow. She rolled over on her side, expecting to see Robin next to her like every other morning, but all the events from the night before came crashing down on her as she saw Zelena on her other side.

The redhead was staring at the ceiling with no emotion at all, and Regina frowned slightly.

"Hey," Regina sighed, propping her head up with her arm on the bed. Zelena didn't move, but she responded, knowing her sister wouldn't stop pestering her until she made a sound.

"Hey."

Zelena looked deep in thought as she watched the ceiling fan spin around and around. Regina let her sister have her peace and quiet before the long, noisy day would begin, and the brunette was caught off guard when Zelena started talking.

"He woke up at six in the morning so they could watch the sunrise together," Zelena exhaled slowly, no life in her voice. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she questioned her sister.

"What?"

"Robin," Zelena answered, taking a deep breath, "he woke up at the crack of dawn with my daughter so they could have some time together… I just don't understand," Zelena shook her head, a smile cracking on her face humorlessly.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned, not sure where the conversation was leading to. Zelena laughed, in her own little world, watching the fan spin in circles.

"You gave it up… and somehow, you got it back… Robin left, and then he came back, and you two make the whole _love_ thing look easy…" Zelena sighed, draping an arm across her forehead.

Regina stayed quiet, knowing Zelena needed to let out all of her thoughts. Especially at a time like this.

"I gave my relationship up, and it didn't come back," Zelena shrugged her shoulders, and it pained Regina to see her falling apart at the seams.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were always the lucky one… you were always the person who got everything she wanted," Zelena laughed, and Regina felt the need to hide her face in her pillow.

"Zelena,"

"Do you remember the look in Robin's eyes, when you told him you were through? And the look in his eyes when you told him you loved him and to come back where he belonged? It must have felt like the world started spinning again," Zelena explained, and finally, she looked over to Regina with a jealous look reflecting in her eyes.

"I saw the look in Chad's eyes when he handed me the divorce papers, Regina… my world will never spin again."

Zelena turned her head back towards the ceiling, returning her attention to the fan. Regina sat in silence, not knowing what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

The two sisters layed in bed, quiet, the walls the only talk in the room.

….

Zelena had stayed in the bedroom all day long, not having any motivation to get out of bed. She would let herself feel the pity of her crumbling marriage for one day only, and then she would put on the mask she'd been wearing for months.

Regina and Robin took the girls out for the day, exploring the big city, and it was safe to say it was one of the best days all four had ever had. Even baby Sophia never cried once, a joyful smile brightening up the room.

After coming home exhausted, Robin and Regina put Olivia and Sophia to bed. No bedtime stories needed, Regina then dropped off some food on their nightstand for Zelena, but the redhead remained still in the bed, unmoving.

Regina closed the door quietly and made her way back out to the living room, where Robin had just gotten off the phone. She walked up to him with hopeful eyes, as she did every time the phone rang.

"Well?" Regina asked, an optimistic smile painted across her lips. Robin put his phone in his pocket and looked into her eyes gently.

"It was Granny," Robin nodded his head, and Regina's heart started racing. She took a deep breath and tucked random strands of hair back behind her ear, waiting for the news.

Regina looked into Robin's crystal blue eyes to find some sort of warning, and when they didn't sparkle, when they didn't say _we'll need to pick out a color for the kitchen_ , her heart dropped.

"She said we should start considering our other options… I'm so sorry, Regina," Robin frowned, looking as brokenhearted as she was on the inside. Regina bit her lip to stop the rush of emotions she was feeling, and even when the pain was worse than anything, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Robin's demeanor deflated when he saw the tears starting to fall down Regina's face and he wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in the safety of him.

Regina dug her head into his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely.

Their dream home was gone.

There would be no family nights in front of the fireplace, or parties hosted in the living room, or a crib in the upstairs nursery.

They lost their home.

"It's okay, Love, everything is going to be okay," Robin whispered to her, and it killed her to hear the tears in Robin's voice as well. Regina held onto Robin tightly as her world crashed around her, one bad thing following another.

Regina shook her head against Robin's shoulder, not believing their dreams had just been crushed.

Apparently, Zelena was wrong.

She _didn't_ get everything she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! WOW! Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews, they literally make my day :) I am SUPER EXCITED about where this story is going, and I hope you are too! However, I will warn you, this is our favorite couple. Even though we wish it was, it won't be rainbows and butterflies the whole time... but then again, it's Robin and Regina. They can make it through anything :)**

 **Love you guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Zelena and the girls returned to Storybrooke the day after they came. Regina watched that morning as Zelena hopped out of bed every so cheerful, putting on a mask again. She wouldn't let her kids see her a mess, and Regina understood that, but she knew eventually all the emotions would take her sister down again like it did nights prior.

It was the week before Christmas, and it was easy to say Regina wasn't particularly feeling the holiday spirit.

They lost their home. How was she supposed to be happy when in the back of her mind, she knew wherever they would end up wasn't where they pictured their baby girl's room?

But Robin had held her that night, promised her that he wouldn't let this ruin their Christmas. She came to the realization that home was wherever Robin was, and even though that did manage to make her smile again, there was still something missing inside of her.

Regina was in their room, packing for their trip to Storybrooke, watching as the snow started falling outside. She was humming to Christmas carols as the night grew darker, waiting for Robin to come home.

"Gold has finally lost his mind," Robin laughed as he entered their room, and she turned, watched as he threw his jacket into the mess of clothes they would be bringing to visit her family.

"I didn't even hear you open the door," Regina observed, and Robin chuckled as he pecked her lips, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the dirty hamper.

As Robin got changed into sweats and a sweatshirt, Regina sat on the edge of the bed and continued to fold her shirts.

"Why has Gold lost his mind this time?" Regina asked, and Robin smirked as he opened the drawers to start packing his things.

"We have two-and-a-half weeks until we're out of there, and he is scrambling like a chicken with its head cut off," Robin shook his head with a smile, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Granny called a few hours ago. She said that the second house we saw is still up for grabs if we want to make an offer," Regina explained, and Robin's eager smile slowly went down a notch.

"It's up to you, Love. We could be living in a potato sack and I would be happy," Robin grinned, and Regina smiled back, finishing with her clothes.

"I mean, we do only have two weeks left until we have to transfer, and we don't really have anywhere to go right now... I'm just not in love with it," Regina sighed, and Robin smiled at her knowingly, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on top of hers and rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"You're not going to be in love with any house we see, Regina… and neither am I. But we have to do what's best for us, and our eventual family," Robin's eyes glowed with hope, and Regina let out a low breath, nodding her head.

"I know… and who knows? Maybe we'll find another house along the way that is even better than one we already found," Regina shrugged her shoulders with hope, and Robin smiled as he bumped into her shoulder, enjoying seeing his girlfriend optimistic.

"That's the spirit," Robin grinned, and Regina sighed as she let her head fall on his shoulder. Robin hugged her from the side and played with her fingers in their laps.

"We're gonna be okay," Robin whispered between them, and Regina nodded her head as she held onto him.

…

Robin walked into the jewelry store behind Will, rubbing his hands together, ready for the search.

"I'm out of my mind," Will breathed out, shaking his head, and Robin chuckled as he clapped Will on the back.

"Nah, just in love, Mate… Are you excited?" Robin asked, and Will smiled as they walked up to the sales desk. Robin watched as his best friend ran his hand through his hair, squirming the tiniest bit.

"Definitely, but more nervous than anything," Will sighed, and Robin rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest, not believing a single word.

"Why the hell are you nervous? You know she's going to say yes," Robin smiled, but Will rolled his eyes, looking at Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"No, you know Regina will say yes, whenever you decide to get off your ass and pop the question," Will looked at Robin knowingly, but Robin scoffed.

"Mal is in love with you, Will. You have planned everything out perfectly… We're going to be back in Storybrooke tomorrow, and once we cross the townline, Operation Put-A-Ring-On-It is a go," Robin grinned, and Will looked shy as he thanked the guy in front of them, handing him the ring.

"So you're telling me that if you were proposing to Regina in front of everyone you know, you wouldn't be nervous in the slightest?" Will asked, and Robin chuckled as his best friend had caught him there. Will smiled as the men walked back out of the shop, strolling the busy sidewalks of New York City.

"I know I've been teasing you, Mate, but I'm being serious. When are you going to ask Regina to marry you? I mean, you guys already act like a married couple, why not make it official?" Will asked, and Robin shoved his hands in his pockets as he sighed, looking ahead.

"We're still trying to find a home in Storybrooke, Will. Once everything is dealt with, once we're in a more permanent, relaxed situation, it will happen…"

"I know you, Robin. You are a very patient man, but this is Regina… I'd give it two months," Will smirked, and Robin laughed. Will shook his head as he let out a low breath.

"Well, we know Regina isn't one to run off at the altar," Will smirked, and Robin shoved Will's shoulder as they both chuckled.

"Don't worry, Will, she won't let Mal run off either… everything is going to be okay," Robin patted his best friend's shoulder, and Will thanked him silently with his friendly smile.

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It appeared he kept saying those words too often.

…..

Robin and Regina got out of the car as they got their belongings out of the truck. Olivia came running up to them, wrapping her arms around their legs.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Olivia exclaimed, and Regina smiled as she bent down to pick up the little girl in her arms.

"Well, maybe if we didn't have to bring all these presents, we may have been here earlier," Regina smirked, and Olivia's face lit up with the world's happiest smile.

"You brought presents?!" Olivia gasped, and Regina chuckled as she looked over to Robin, who only shook his head with a grin, reaching into the car to get their luggage and the gifts.

"Did you really think you were going to go Christmas without gifts from your favorite aunt and uncle?" Regina asked, and Olivia laughed as she buried her head into the crook of Regina's neck, the winter wind making chills go up her spine.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Olivia inside, Love. I've got it out here," Robin explained as he watched Olivia's teeth chatter. Regina brushed the hair out of the little girl's face as she turned to Robin.

"Are you sure?"

"Go wrap her in a blanket before she turns into an ice cube," Robin nodded his head with a smile, and Regina grinned as she carried Olivia inside, passing her father by the doorway.

Henry made his way out to help Robin, and he smiled thankfully as the elder man helped him carry everything inside.

"How have you guys been?" Henry asked as he shut the front door, both shedding the snow off their jackets. Robin smiled as Henry took his coat, hanging them both in the closet.

"Pretty good. How about you guys?" Robin asked in return. Henry shrugged his shoulders as he and Robin made their way to the living room.

"Storybrooke is a small town, Robin. There's no news… unless there is," Henry smirked, and Robin bit his lip as he laughed, shaking his head.

"Soon," Robin nodded his head, and Henry couldn't be any happier. Henry patted Robin on the shoulder, and he smiled. Before anyone could say another thing, Zelena showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey Zele-" Zelena grabbed Robin and drug him back outside as quickly as he had come in. Henry stood in the middle of the hallway, baffled, and he furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what the hell just happened.

When Robin saw Regina outside on the front porch as well, he looked to Zelena with confusion lacing his eyes. Zelena huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking to the ground before looking back up at them.

"Everything that happened in New York stays between us. It stays in New York," Zelena spoke firmly, looking both dead in the eyes, and the amount of seriousness in her sister's eyes made Regina shiver.

"No one knows, and I would like to keep it that way…" Zelena added, and both Robin and Regina nodded their heads.

"What about everyone else?" Regina asked, nodding her head towards the front door, and Zelena sighed and she let her arms fall to her side.

We're going to tell Mom and Dad after the holidays… we're not sure about Olivia and Sophia yet," Zelena mentioned quietly, and Regina frowned with sadness evident in her demeanor.

"If you need anything, just let us know. We'll be more than happy to take Olivia and Sophia if there's anything that needs to be… worked out," Robin sighed, and Zelena nodded her head, trying on a grateful smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you… but I'm serious. I don't want your pity looks and any secret phrases you think will help… Me and Chad are going to do exactly what you guys did last year. I mean, how hard can it be? We're married, we can pretend to be okay, right?" Zelena asked rhetorically, laughing to herself, but no one else thought it was funny.

"Have you guys talked about what will happen after the holidays?" Regina asked, and Zelena shook her head, letting out a heavy breath.

"We haven't gotten that far yet… Look, you know I love you guys, but I really can't talk about this right now. Just make sure you don't say a word about the divorce, and we're all set," Zelena nodded her head one last time before she made it back inside, leaving Regina and Robin standing on the porch.

"I respect her," Robin whispered, and Regina turned to him, smiling lightly. Robin reached for the brunette's hand, and he warmed her fingers as soon as they made contact.

"She's getting herself out of a bad situation… She's getting the kids out of a bad situation. My respect for her is higher than it's ever been before," Robin stated, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She let her head fall to his shoulder, and she smiled when she felt a warm kiss to her hair.

"Do you wish your parents had gotten divorced?" Regina asked, and Robin chuckled.

"Every day, Love. They meant well, and I can't really blame them for trying to make it work, but at some point, you have to realize it will never work… and they never did," Robin explained, and Regina wrapped her arm around his middle comfortingly.

"So if you were Olivia…"

"I would be happy that they both found ways to be happy, even if it's not with each other," Robin answered softly, and Regina pressed a loving kiss to his shoulder after she lifted her head.

"What if something happens?" Regina asked, hugging his arm, and Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he turned, putting his hands on her arms.

"With Olivia?"

"With us," Regina sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Robin frowned as he rubbed her jawline, both starting to shiver as the wind picked up.

"We're not going to be like them, Regina. You know that," Robin encouraged, and Regina smiled as she nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"I know, you're right… but it's _me._ I don't particularly have the best record when it comes to relationships, and I am one of the most unluckiest people in the world," Regina bit the inside of her cheek, and Robin smiled as he looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll slay every dragon, defeat every villain, and travel the entire world twice if that's what it takes to get to you, Regina… You could be under a sleeping curse for one hundred years, and I would still fight every second of every day just to wake you up… So nothing, not even some sort of apocalypse, and _definitely_ not some fight will ever stop me from coming home to you," Robin expressed firmly, and Regina's heart melted at his words.

"You have to promise me you won't give up on me, Robin," Regina whispered, and Robin paused, taking his hands in hers.

"I thought we didn't make promises anymore," Robin looked up into Regina's eyes with a questioning glance, but she only smiled a toothy grin.

"We don't, but this is the only exception… if we woke up in some new land with no memories of the past, you have to promise me you would find me, and you wouldn't give up on me. I'd be stubborn, and I'd be scared of how much I love you, but you need to keep fighting for us," Regina breathed, an alarming amount of vulnerability in her wet eyes. Robin leaned in and kissed her lips gently, cupping her face with one hand while his other held her hand by their sides.

"I promise I won't give up on you, Regina… it's going to be us forever," Robin smiled, and Regina let a single tear fall as she stepped into Robin's arms, both of them too wrapped up in each other to care about the winter weather surrounding them.

….

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mal asked suspiciously as she, Regina, and Olivia walked to Storybrooke's annual Christmas Festival. Regina carried Olivia on her hip, and she was staring at Mal, trying not to ruin the surprise.

"I always smile," Olivia pointed out, and Mal sighed with her own. Mal looked up to Regina, and the brunette only shrugged her shoulders.

"Something's going on. You two have been quiet the whole way here," Mal narrowed her eyes at her best friend and the little girl, but Olivia just giggled into her aunt's neck.

"The whole five minutes it took to walk down here?" Regina asked with a smirk, and Mal rolled her eyes.

"Where's Robin?" Mal asked, and Regina chuckled. God, her best friend was insufferable.

"He has Sophia. He went down a little earlier with my parents and Zelena," Regina nodded her head, but Mal still thought something was off.

Regina, Mal, and Olivia made their way to the festival, and when they walked past the large plastic archway above their heads, entering the festival's main spot, Mal froze when she saw Henry and Cora with Sophia, and Zelena and Chad on the other side.

She furrowed her eyebrows as Robin came walking up to her.

"Alright, what the hell is going on…" Mal muttered, and Robin only chuckled.

"He's a little nervous, Mal. Don't be too hard on him," Robin said, and Mal only grew more confused.

"Robin, I don't understand," Mal shook her head, sounding scared now, but when Robin backed away to Regina, Mal's mouth fell when she saw Will standing in front of all the commotion.

It hit her _hard_ , everything making sense at the last minute, and a beautiful smile lit up her face when she realized what was about to happen.

"So, you and I both know we never really had the right timing," Will started as he slowly walked down the path of candles to her, and tears invaded Mal's green eyes.

"I had just gotten out of a relationship, and you weren't looking for one… but somehow, you let me break down all the walls, and eventually, I got to call you my girlfriend," Will smiled as he shrugged his shoulders when Mal sent him a knowing look.

On the side, Robin and Regina looked into each other's eyes, and Regina bit her lip as she took his hand.

"Well, one date turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into thirty. Each and every day we spent together, I found myself more and more in love with you. And it wasn't just the nights we spent together. It was the way you curled your hair in the bathroom at five in the morning, waking me up. It was the way you slammed your keys on the counter after a long day at work, the way your eyes shined when your favorite song came on the radio," Will explained softly, still walking down the path to the love of his life, and Mal couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I thank God every day that I agreed to go to that work party with Robin, because if I would've sat on the couch like I planned on doing that night, I would have never looked up from across the bar to see you. Robin would have never introduced me to Regina, and he would have never introduced me to _you_ ," Will spared a thankful look towards Robin, and Robin grinned.

Will's eyes went back to the blonde, and he wiped away her tears once he finally made his way to her.

"This has been the best year of my life, Mal, because you were with me… and even though it was a miracle I convinced you to spend your time with me in the beginning, I'm afraid the term 'girlfriend' just isn't enough anymore…"

Mal watched with shaking hands as Will got down on one knee in front of her, and her hands went to cup her mouth, where she was already trying to muffle her cries.

"I love you, Mal. There are no other words I could say to express how I feel for you. I want you to be the one I wake up to every morning, and the one I fall asleep next to. I need you in my life, or else nothing works, nothing feels right…" Will explained, his voice wavering at the end, and Mal smiled as she already nodded her head.

"Will you marry me?" Will asked, almost nervous, and Mal nodded her head ecstatically, pulling him back up to her for a searing kiss before he could slip the ring on her finger.

Everyone cheered around them as Mal held Will to her, wrapping her arms around him. Robin whistled, and Regina melted into his side as they continued clapping for several moments.

Mal pulled back eventually, and once Will slipped the ring onto her finger, they met each other in another strong embrace.

Regina watched her best friend get everything she deserved as she put her head on Robin's shoulder, and Robin smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm going to be a flower girl!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly beside Regina, standing close to her leg, and everyone around chuckled as they began congratulating the happy couple.

…

"What is he waiting for?" Zelena asked as she and Regina sat at the island in the kitchen, and Regina rolled her eyes, looking out into the living room to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

"Shut up," Regina sighed, but Zelena only smiled brighter.

"I'm serious! Did you see the smile on Mal's face when Will got down on one knee? You could have that, you could be that happy," Zelena explained, and Regina smiled as she took a sip of coffee, shaking her head.

"I already am that happy, Z. Robin makes me happy everytime he walks into the room," Regina argued, but Zelena gave her _that_ look.

"So you're telling me you're not going to be the happiest you've ever been when Robin finally gets the balls to propose?" Zelena smirked, and at the very mention of Robin proposing, butterflies swarmed the brunette's stomach.

"I'm telling you that when we're ready, it will happen. It's not like Robin's going anywhere," Regina answered, and Zelena shrugged her shoulders, seeing the point her little sister made.

Both women looked up when they heard the door swing open casually, and when Regina turned to see Chad standing awkwardly in the doorway, she looked to Zelena.

"I'm gonna go make sure all the excitement hasn't gone to Mal's head," Regina smiled knowingly as she stood from the island barstool, stopping to give Chad a nod of her head before leaving.

When Regina was out of the room, Zelena looked to Chad, and when he motioned to make sure it was okay to take a seat next to her, she nodded her head.

Chad and Zelena sat in silence for a while before Chad smiled sadly, chuckling under his breath.

"Just give it a few months before you start moving on… and don't feel the rush to tell me," Chad smiled, trying to keep the air between them good and lighthearted. But Zelena saw the pain in his eyes. She saw it in the way he was afraid to go near her.

"Chad," Zelena sighed, feeling as though she didn't do enough.

But she did. They did. They tried everything they could do, but it just wasn't enough… not this time.

"I'm still in love with you," Chad breathed, and Zelena frowned as she pushed a few strands of ear back behind her ear.

"I know… I'm sorry," Zelena whispered. Chad kept his brave smile on the whole time, and he surprised her when he put his hand onto hers.

"I'm not. I had the best time of my life with you… having a little bit of time together is better than nothing… You're all I've known since we were fifteen, Zelena. I know we didn't work out romantically, but I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can," Chad explained, and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"You're not losing me, Chad," Zelena sighed as she squeezed his hand, and it amazed him how after all these years, even if he couldn't make her electrified with his touch anymore, she still could.

"Not yet… but the girls are going to grow up, and there are going to be other guys. And maybe, there'll even be someone in the picture… You're not just my wife, Zelena, you are my best friend, and I don't think I could handle losing both," Chad whispered. Zelena's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach hearing him talk the way he did, and she felt guilty.

"It's not going to be easy, definitely not at first, but I want us to keep being friends… I promise, I'm not gonna try to win you back, and I'm not going to intrude on your time with the kids, but I need my best friend," Chad breathed, and Zelena smiled wistfully.

"I need my best friend, too… Chad, I am so sorry we couldn't work things out between us. I keep thinking that maybe if we did things differently-"

"We did everything we could, Zelena. Some things just aren't meant to be," Chad said as disappointment laced his voice. Zelena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to stay strong for the both of them.

"You'll always be the best I ever had, Chad… no one could ever replace you," Zelena nodded her head, and Chad smiled even though he didn't believe it.

"You are crazy if you think anyone could ever replace you," Chad grinned, and Zelena smiled too.

Zelena leaned in towards Chad, pausing just before their lips touched, making sure it was okay, and she smiled when Chad's lips pressed against hers.

Nobody ever said goodbye was easy, but sometimes, it was the only thing left to do.

…..

"Tomorrow's Christmas!" Olivia giggled as she hopped up and down on Robin and Regina's bed, waking them up. Regina groaned and stuffed her face back into her pillow whereas Robin only laughed and brought Olivia into his arms.

"I love that you are so happy about Christmas, Liv, but me and Aunt Regina had a pretty late night last night. Why don't you go downstairs and wake us up when the sun comes up?" Robin asked politely, but Olivia's nose only scrunched in confusion.

"Why were you two up late last night?" Olivia asked innocently, trapping him with her own question, and Regina looked up from her pillow with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, why were we up late last night, Robin?" Regina smirked, and Robin shook his head with a muffled laugh, biting his lip to stop his childish grin.

"Well, you see, Aunt Regina needed help with something, and who would I be to say no?" Robin only responded back with the same amount of daring in his voice. Regina rolled her eyes as Olivia now looked to her, and she knew this would be fun.

"What did you need help with?" Olivia asked as she tilted her head, and Regina sat up in bed, trying to think of something.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Regina countered, and Olivia giggled.

"I asked you first," Olivia's eyes shined, and Regina scoffed when Robin opened his mouth.

"She does have a point there, Love," Robin laughed, and Regina swatted his chest.

"You guys are silly," Olivia laughed, shaking her head. She made her way off the bed and towards the door.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to get up, then I guess I'll just make breakfast myself!" Olivia giggled as she already ran out of the room, and Robin and Regina's eyes widened when they jumped out of bed immediately.

"This is why they say this age is the most terrifying," Robin joked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin as they quickly threw on acceptable clothes to wear around the house.

"Maybe next time you'll just have to keep your hands to yourself," Regina smirked, and Robin shook his head as they walked out of her room, down the long hallway, already hearing pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen.

"And maybe next time, there won't be a next time," Robin smirked back, pressing a quick, hurried kiss to her lips before running into the kitchen to get Olivia away from the burning hot oven.

….

"Oh my god, that's adorable," Regina swooned, putting a hand on Mal's shoulder as they flipped through wedding magazines.

"I know you probably aren't looking to go back to the city so quickly, but that's where me and Will met, and it would really mean a lot to me if you didn't stare daggers into my eyes because we're not getting married at Storybrooke City Hall," Mal smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes, bumping her best friend in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I love the city, you know that. Plus, this isn't about me. It's about you. And Will. And that one hell of a rock on your finger," Regina grabbed Mal's hand once again to stare at the ring admiringly, the twentieth time that morning, and Mal laughed.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. I always thought you would be the first one to walk down the aisle," Mal smiled, and Regina chuckled.

"Trust me, it's a miracle you even let Will say hello… I didn't think you ever wanted to get married," Regina commented, and Mal grinned as she got lost in the beautiful sight of the ring too.

"I didn't. But everything changes when you meet the right person," Regina nodded her head with a daydreamy smile gracing her lips, understanding that all too well.

"Please tell me I'm going to be the maid of honor," Regina squealed excitedly, and Mal laughed as she nodded her head.

"Of course you are… and Robin is the best man," Mal chuckled, and Regina hugged her best friend thankfully.

"I literally love you," Regina gushed, and Mal sighed overdramatically, not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too… As much as I do, though, Will will be back in a couple minutes," Mal smirked, and Regina grinned as she tugged her boots back on in the middle of Mal's childhood living room.

"So you're kicking me out? That's nice, I'll remember this," Regina teased, and before Mal could respond with some wise ass comment, Regina walked out the front door, chuckling as she walked to her car.

…

Regina let out a long, tired breath as she walked down the stairs, her hand running across the railing. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had just taken, and she was sure she looked a mess in her leggings and gray sweatshirt.

Christmas Eve had gone by in a blur. The Mills added handmade ornaments to the tree in the living room, baked cookies for Santa to snack on during his stop, hung up their stockings, and sprinkled reindeer food all over the yard. Olivia and Sophia had crashed once their heads hit their pillows, and even with the usual anxiousness any kid would feel over Santa arriving, they seemed to be quite alright with sleep.

It was around ten, and Regina was about to go find Robin so they could go to bed after an exhausting day, but just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard her front door creek open and shut.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she walked to the hallway, and she gasped when Robin ran to her, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. Regina held onto Robin for dear life as he set her down, and the passionate kiss she received not even a second later made her knees go weak.

Regina continued their game until she couldn't breathe anymore, and both pulled away, gasping for air. Regina's mouth fell open, trying to find the words to say, but Robin kissed her lips again before she had the chance.

"I am totally in love with you," Robin breathed between them, and Regina laughed as she cupped his face, trying to catch her breath.

"I think that's how this is supposed to go," Regina laughed as she rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning back a bit to chuckle under her breath in shock. Robin smiled the world's biggest smile, and she stared at him like he was a ten hour puzzle missing it's final piece.

"I love you," Robin sighed, raking his hands through her hair, and Regina beamed, her heart soaring.

"I love you too," Regina smiled, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to figure out what just happened. She would _never_ complain if that's how he decided to greet her from now on, but she had to admit it did seem a bit above and beyond.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck, trying to read him. Neither of them had the strength to take the smiles off their faces, and as confused as Regina was, the look Robin was giving her said more than enough.

Robin bit his lip as they stood under the hallway lights, knowing this would change their lives.

Robin's eyes twinkled, and Regina held her breath, waiting for the news.

But, god, his eyes sure did twinkle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I am so excited for where this story is heading! But, you didn't think it was going to be all rainbows and butterflies, did you? For now it is, but just a warning, things are going to get rough... But just remember, it needs to get bad before it can get good again :) I finally came up with the ending to this story and how it's going to play out, and I hope you all follow me on this adventure! Love you all, thank you so much for all the kinds reviews, favorites, and follows! You're the best!**

 **Here's Chapter 10!**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

It was 5:30 in the morning, and Robin and Regina were the ones acting like giddy children on Christmas morning. Ever since last night they had been on cloud nine, not being able to sleep all night. She and Robin were up all night talking about anything and everything, and when the clock finally turned an acceptable time, they got out of bed in their pajamas, heading towards the little ones' room.

Robin went to wake up Sophia, already at her crib side, as Regina went to Olivia's bed on the other side of the room.

Olivia's nose crinkled when she felt a hand brushing her hair out of her face, and she turned her face back into her pillow, trying to go back to sleep. But when she heard her aunt's quiet chuckle, her eyes opened immediately.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Regina grinned, and Olivia giggled as she yawned, putting her arms above her head to stretch.

"Good morning," Olivia smiled, and suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off above her head.

"It's Christmas!" Olivia gasped as she sat up in bed, her eyes wide, a huge grin plastered on her face, and Regina nodded her head with a light in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Are you ready for the best day ever?" Robin asked as he sat down on the bed next to Regina, holding baby Sophia in his arms. The twenty-month-old laughed and clapped her hands at her big sister, and Olivia nodded her head excitedly.

"We have to go wake up Mommy and Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed as she quickly got out of bed, and as she went to her parents room to get them downstairs to get the ball rolling, Regina stared into Robin's eyes with love and adoration.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Regina whispered as she leaned in, planting a kiss on Robin's cheek, and he smiled as he leaned into her.

"It's only going to get better from here on, Love. You should get used to it."

Regina bit her lip as she nodded her head, placing her chin on his shoulder, waiting for Olivia to come back to them.

….

"What has gotten into you? You look like you're high on eggnog," Zelena commented as she walked up to her sister, both women leaning on the doorway of the living room, watching Olivia and Sophia tear up wrapping paper by the tree.

"You have no idea," Regina smirked into her glass, and Zelena rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I'm serious. Robin has the same look, too. Something happened last night," Zelena observed, and Regina couldn't contain her over-the-moon smile. She turned to Zelena and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you know that the average person smiles only twenty times a day? Because I am _well_ past that point, and it's not even seven in the morning," Regina acknowledged, feeling proud, and Zelena scoffed with a silly grin.

"God, do you need me to slap you in the face or something?" Zelena chuckled, surprised at how her little sister was still cheerful after so many hours. She was definitely going crazy.

Maybe she really did have too many cups of eggnog.

"Nope. I'm living the dream," Regina announced sing-songy, only adding more suspicion to Zelena's list. Zelena furrowed her eyebrows and put her hand on the brunette's forehead, not understanding when there was no temperature in check.

"Please tell me you didn't eat one of those brownies that creepy guy was trying to sell us," Zelena begged seriously, and Regina laughed a little too loud. Everyone turned to her with that one, and Robin only smirked as everyone went back to their business.

"I didn't have any brownies, and I don't have a fever. I'm just… really, really happy," Regina glowed, and Zelena sighed with a small smile.

"Well, whatever has you looking like one of Santa's elves, I'm thankful for it," Zelena grinned as the sisters turned their attention back to Olivia and Sophia, and Regina bit her lip, chuckling under her breath.

It was a good day.

…..

"Here you go, aaaaand tada!" Olivia smiled as she placed two plastic tea cups in front of Robin and Regina, the three of them all playing Princess Tea Party in the living room. Sophia sat in Regina's lap and babbled away, focused on the gray, fuzzy stuffed elephant she had opened earlier that morning.

Olivia had gotten The Little Mermaid play kitchen she had asked for for months now, and Robin and Regina weren't sure if she would ever step away from it.

"Would you like eggs or pancakes?" Olivia asked, a small pan of eggs in one hand, a plate of golden pancakes in the other. Robin tilted his head, humming as he thought about which he would have.

"I will take the eggs, please… thank you," Robin said as Olivia put the eggs down in front of him, and Olivia set the plate of pancakes in Regina's open hands. Robin and Regina pretended to eat the play food, and the bubbly five year old took a bow when the couple praised her cooking skills.

"What about milk?" Olivia asked, reaching for Under The Sea decorated cups in a small cabinet above the pretend sink.

"Of course," Regina smiled, and Olivia made a fist of happiness by her side. Olivia made sound effects as she imagined the milk pouring into the plastic cups, and Robin and Regina downed them as fast as she had given them out.

"That will be ten dollars, please," Olivia batted her eyelashes as she held her hands out in front of her, clasping them, and Regina and Robin looked between them with shocked grins.

"And whatever do you need the money for?" Robin asked, and Olivia's eyes lit up, afraid they would never ask.

"I'm going to open up my own restaurant!" Olivia grinned a toothy grin, and Robin looked at her with a newfound pride in his eyes. Robin got up from his position on the floor, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows when she saw him leave.

Robin came back seconds later, carrying his wallet in his hand, fishing out a ten dollar bill. Robin found his spot back on the floor, and his back hit the bottom of the couch as he got comfortable again.

"Here you go, Miss Olivia. Ten dollars," Robin handed Olivia the money, and Olivia's eyes went wide when she saw that the money wasn't pretend.

"I can't take your money, Wobin," Olivia chuckled as she tried to hand him back the money, but Robin shook his head with a large smile.

"I want you to keep that, okay? If you want to open your own restaurant, then use the money for that. And if you change your mind along the way, use it for whatever you want. But make sure you use it wisely… and make sure it goes someplace special," Robin explained softly yet seriously, and Olivia nodded her head, giving hima big hug once he was done talking.

"Can I be a princess and a chef?" Olivia asked as she pulled back from Robin, and he tickled her in response.

"You can be anything you want to be," Robin nodded his head, and Olivia glowed.

"Will you be my king?" Olivia asked with hope in her eyes, and Robin smirked as he motioned his head towards Regina.

"If Aunt Regina doesn't mind sharing," Robin whispered back, as if Regina couldn't hear them, and Olivia looked to Regina longingly.

"Please, Aunt Regina. Can we share?" Olivia begged, and Regina looked at Robin with a new level of enchantment.

"Yeah, of course we can," Regina breathed, nodding her head, and if it weren't for the toddler currently in her lap, she would've leaned over to kiss Robin, his interactions with the girls just too adorable.

"Yay!" Olivia danced around the living room in her Christmas pajamas, and Sophia started giggling at her big sister's crazy antics.

With one look, Robin and Regina both knew they were thinking the same thing.

This was their future.

….

After watching Disney's Christmas Parade all morning, followed by How The Grinch Stole Christmas, the Mills holiday dinner had gone and went as well as any, the food delicious, and the talk even more exciting.

After dinner, it was time to give presents from each family member, and when it was Olivia's turn to open Regina and Robin's gift, her eyes widened.

"No way!" Olivia gasped in pure bliss as she held up a kid's bow and arrow set Robin and Regina had gotten for her. All the adults in the room chuckled, and Olivia admired the Cinderella stickers on the bow.

"Before you do anything," Zelena pointed her finger at her daughter with a small smile, "there are rules that come with that, understood?"

Olivia nodded her head, waiting to hear her mother's rules.

"You are only allowed to use it outside, and you can only use it when you are with Robin," Zelena explained, and Olivia looked directly towards Robin with happiness and excitement in her eyes.

"You like it?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer, and when Olivia jumped in his arms and hugged him tight, everyone's heart melted a little.

"I know you were looking for something that we could do together, and I was your age when I picked up a bow and arrow. Does it sound fun?" Robin asked, and Olivia giggled.

"Are you kidding? It sounds amazing! Is this our thing now?" Olivia asked, begging him with her hands clasped, and Robin chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course it is. You're going to be the best shot in Storybrooke when I'm done with you," Robin's eyes lit up, and Olivia couldn't contain her excitement.

Moments later, Olivia went back to her seat next to Sophia and waited patiently as Zelena and Chad took the stockings hanging above the fireplace and placed them in front of the children.

It was a Mills tradition to open the stockings hanging above the fireplace after dinner, towards the end of the special day, and everyone sat in the living room around the tree with their stockings in front of them.

"Alright, hold it you two. Before you start making a mess, we need a picture," Zelena smirked at her daughters as she snapped a quick photo with her phone, letting her daughters go back to eagerly waiting for the green light.

Olivia opened her stocking and was finished before Sophia, the baby still trying to rip open the first small item in wrapping paper. Olivia helped Sophia, and in five minutes, all the stocking stuffers were sprawled out across the floor.

Both girls had received a boat load of candy, a small stuffed animal to claim their new spots on shelves, and Disney Princess chapstick packs. Olivia and Sophia began playing with their new stuffed animal's, Olivia's a puppy, Sophia's a koala, and Regina rested her head against Robin's chest as they watched the girls play together.

"This has been a great night," Henry smiled to the whole room, and Robin leaned his mouth down to Regina's ear.

"It's about to get even better," Robin muttered in her ear with a grin, and Regina looked up into his eyes. Robin nodded his head at her, and she knew it was time.

"Alright, my munchkins, it's time to start getting ready for bed," Zelena announced, and Olivia frowned as a tiny yawn escaped her. Before the redhead could get up from her spot, though, Regina beat her to it.

"Actually, me and Robin have one last gift," Regina smiled, and Zelena looked to the couple with kindness in her green eyes.

"You guys have already given them so much, Regina," Zelena sighed, but as Regina and Robin sat up on the couch, Zelena realized this was different.

"Actually, this is for everyone," Regina's eyes lit up, and this caught Cora and Henry's attention. Everyone in the room watched as Regina left Robin's side to grab a folded piece of paper out of her purse, and everyone seemed confused.

Regina took a deep breath as she looked to Robin one last time, and his smile matched hers. Regina walked up to where her parents, unfolding the paper, spreading out the wrinkles with her delicate fingers.

Robin got up and made his way to Regina, holding her hand down by their sides.

Cora looked up at her daughter with a smile and a suspicious look, trying to crack them.

"Should I be nervous?" Cora teased, and Regina rolled her eyes as she handed her mother the piece of paper. Cora was quick to scan her eyes over it, putting it in front of her so Henry could see too, and when her parents finally got it, their mouths fell open.

Cora tried to speak, but she couldn't get any words out. Henry looked up to them with a proudness dancing in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Cora asked, trying not to get her hopes up, and Regina chuckled as she nodded her head. Cora looked to Henry and laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, what is it?" Zelena asked, and Olivia ran up next to Regina.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Regina and Robin looked at each other for a brief moment, so in love, before looking back to the rest of the family.

"We bought a house," Regina breathed, the familiar light from this morning shining in her eyes, and suddenly, it all made sense to Zelena.

Zelena's face grew into a huge smile as she shrieked and pulled her little sister into a tight hug. Regina chuckled as she embraced Zelena, so happy to finally tell someone.

"Don't you already have a house?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows furrowed, the bridge of her nose crinkled. Robin chuckled as he bent down to her height, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but that's all the way back in the city… it's pretty boring out there, especially without you to wake us up each morning to make breakfast," Robin smirked, and even though Olivia was a very smart girl, she still didn't understand.

"Now you're going to have to drive back and forth every day!" Olivia exclaimed, and Robin chuckled as he touched her arm, his fingers reaching down to hold her hand.

"We're getting rid of the old one, Liv. We're going to live here now," Robin explained, and Olivia's mouth fell to the floor.

"You're staying in Storybrooke?!" Olivia shrieked, and all the adults in the room chuckled, Robin nodding his head in response.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're really going to live here now?!" Olivia asked excitedly as she jumped up and down, and Robin nodded his head with a laugh, catching her as she flung herself into his arms.

"Now, no matter what, we'll always be five minutes away… literally," Robin joked, but Olivia didn't find it funny. She hugged him tighter and buried her face into the crook of his neck, not letting go of him.

"Aunt Regina, are you coming too?" Olivia asked as she lifted her head up quickly, and Regina laughed as she kissed her on the cheek, nodding her head.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Olivia shrieked, wiggling around in Robin's arms, her ecstasy too big to be contained in her small body.

"I didn't even know you two were looking for houses," Cora laughed, astonished, the reality of it sinking in. Robin and Regina smiled at each other.

"Well, we started looking a couple of months ago, and we really wanted it to be a surprise. Granny helped us and made sure you guys weren't around when we came up to look at houses," Regina explained, and the whole room was buzzing with happiness.

As the piece of paper floated around the room, a picture of a house five minutes away with a red _sold_ sign in the yard from some website, the questions kept coming in.

"What about your jobs?" Henry asked, and Robin wrapped his arm around Regina.

"We put in transfer requests a couple weeks ago, and by the start of the new year, we'll be going to one of Gold's buildings in Portland. Actually, we were hoping that you all could help us move out of the apartment," Robin gestured, and Henry nodded his head, knowing he would do anything for Robin and his daughter.

"Our lease is up on the thirty-first," Regina added, "and I know this isn't part of our relaxing plan, but we would really appreciate it if you guys could drive down with us in a few days. The city isn't that bad, and we'll only be there for a couple of hours," Regina explained, and Zelena smiled next to her.

"Are you kidding? We'll do anything to get you out of New York. Right?" Zelena turned to Olivia, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Robin and Regina grinned.

"How did you guys keep this a secret for so long?" Chad asked, and Regina chuckled as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, this is kind of a Christmas present for us, too. We fell in love with the house as soon as we pulled into the driveway, and we did everything we could to get it, but Granny called around the time Zel-" Regina bit her tongue, remembering what happened in New York stayed in New York.

"Around two weeks ago, she called to let us know we should keep looking," Regina sighed, and she didn't miss Zelena's thankful stare.

"We didn't find out until yesterday ourselves, and we're still a little surprised," Regina chuckled, and Robin laid a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is amazing. I am so happy for you guys," Cora stood from her seat and hugged both of them, Henry doing the same.

It was a pretty good Christmas in the Mills household.

…

The Mills clan were down in New York City, helping Robin and Regina pack up their things and get moved out. Mal and Will came over to help as well, and it was a full party in the apartment.

"It's the end of an era," Mal teased as she and Regina finished up the bedroom, and Regina smiled as she sighed, putting her hands on top of the last cardboard box filled to the top with things from the nightstand and desk.

"We'll still see each other all the time. And we'll still work together," Regina reasoned, but even to her it seemed sad that she wouldn't get to see her best friend every single day anymore.

"You could always come to Storybrooke with us," Regina smiled, and Mal laughed as she shook her head.

"And you could always stay here with us," Mal smirked back, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know me and Robin can't stay here anymore," Regina breathed, and Mal grinned as she nodded her head, pushing strands of blonde hair out of her hair.

"I know… I feel like I've watched my kids grow up and now they're finally out on their own," Mal laughed, and Regina chuckled.

"Are you going to stay in the city forever?" Regina asked as she tilted her head, trying to read her best friend, but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I mean, me and Will will be here for a while longer if we do decide to move anywhere. We're not ready for kids yet, not like you and Robin, and we like our nice city life… but who knows, you swore you would never look back, and not only are you looking back now, but you're _moving_ back…" Mal explained, and Regina nodded her head.

The best friends looked at each other for a long time, their eyes saying everything they couldn't express, and Regina wrapped her arms around Mal, not knowing where she would be without her.

It's been the two of them since eighth grade. She wasn't going to live down the hall anymore. They were going to be in different states, and even though she was excited to really start a new life with Robin, she would miss her best friend like hell.

"Hey, we're going to be okay, got it? It's going to be us forever, no matter what," Mal nodded her head strongly when the brunette pulled away, and Regina smiled as she nodded her head in response, trying not to cry.

Mal and Regina finished up the bedroom and carried the last of the boxes out back to the living room. Robin and Will were in the kitchen finishing up their own boxes while her parents stood in the living room keeping Olivia occupied, Zelena and Chad downstairs helping the moving truck find their place.

"For such a small apartment, you two have a hell of a lot in here," Will smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes as she and Mal set down boxes on the couch, opposite from where her parents and Olivia sat.

Robin looked up to Regina with a new light in his eyes, and she just blushed, shaking her head with a quiet sigh.

"Can you help me with something real quick, Love?" Robin asked as he started his way to the spare bedroom across from theirs, and Regina nodded her head as she met Robin in there. She furrowed her eyebrows when he closed the door, and she gasped when his hands went to her hips, his lips claiming hers in a hot, heated kiss.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, pulling him in closer to her, and he walked them backwards until her back hit the wall. She moaned quietly as Robin peppered kisses up and down the column of her neck, and Regina encouraged him on, running her fingers through his hair.

"God, Robin," Regina sighed, and Robin lifted his head back up to hers, kissing her lips multiple times.

"How do you expect to wear that shirt and _not_ react this way?" Robin asked as he kissed her eyes, and Regina smiled against his lips as her hands moved to his face, pushing him closer to her.

"I didn't know you loved it so much," Regina smirked, and Robin shook his head as he pulled on it.

"There is nothing more beautiful than you wearing my shirt. It gets me every time," Robin whispered, and Regina pecked his lips as she smiled, smirking back at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin laughed as he kissed her lips again, and just as Regina was about to reach for his shirt, pull it over his head so they could continue their game, Robin backed away.

Regina watched with her mouth hanging open as Robin headed back towards the door, and she scoffed. Smug bastard.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Regina asked, and Robin smirked back at her with a daring look in his eyes.

"Your family is in the next room, Love. I'm afraid this will have to wait," Regina's eyes widened as she shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"You son of a bitch. You started something you can't finish," Regina muttered, and she walked close to him again. Robin only stood taller and looked down to her, biting his lip.

"Oh, trust me, I intend to. Tonight. You might want to eat something, Regina, you'll need your energy for what I have planned," and as she glared at him with a small smile. Robin kissed her lips one last time before opening the door for her, and she turned around before they exited the room.

"Just remembering exactly who you're dealing with, Mr. Locksley," Regina whispered, raising her eyebrows, and Robin watched as she left the room, running her fingers through her hair, making herself presentable.

God, he loved her.

….

The house was amazing. If Regina thought she was living the life of a Disney princess before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. It was New Years Eve, and after three days of unpacking boxes nonstop and taking in house-warming gifts, Regina and Robin's place was finally _theirs_. Their essential items were all placed, and so were their non-essential items.

As you walked up the front steps to a beautiful wrap-around porch, the large yard and pretty flowers already took your breath away. When you walked through the front door, the kitchen was on the right and the living room on the right, the fireplace room, dining room, and a bathroom were tucked away back behind the steps.

The steps were in the middle of the bottom floor, straight ahead of the doorway, and it would only take a handful of steps to make it up the stairs. Once you reached the second floor of the building, their bedroom was the first door on the left, along with the nursery next to them and a spare bedroom across from the master bedroom. There was a small bathroom to the right of the stairs along with a large closet for cleaning supplies, and if you thought the front yard had the best view, you'd be wrong.

If you wandered towards the back of the house, you could open glass-sliding doors to the outyard patio, finding a glorious firepit in the middle along with outdoor speakers and enough room for their future family to play tag-football in. Robin loved it, and so did Regina.

Robin and Regina had been so excited to move into the house that they knocked it all out in just a little over 72 hours, embracing each other when all was said and done. The only room in the house that wasn't filled was the room where they planned on putting their first child, the nursery.

Regina thought it was bad luck if they bought a crib and all the other things before they knew she was pregnant, before they even knew they were getting _married_ , and if Regina were to say that wasn't on her mind every single second of every single second, she'd be lying.

She knew they'd only been together for ten months, but their story was so much more than that. They've known each other for years, and Robin was her best friend before she realized she had feelings for him. So even though they hadn't been together for years like most were before getting engaged, making wedding plans, she knew she and Robin were different.

She had no clue what Robin was waiting for, maybe for them to be moved into the house, have a bit of stability, but she knew that the waiting was killing her slowly.

She wanted to be Mrs. Locksley. She wanted to be Robin's wife.

And as she stood next to her sister as they got ready in her brand new bedroom, she wished Zelena would shut up.

"Come on, Regina, there is no way you can't see it. Tonight would be the perfect night. We're going to be up on the rooftop with the string lights and music and all your family and friends there. There's probably a ring burning his pocket right now as we speak," Zelena squealed as she pinned a few strands of her hair to the side with a bobby pin, sharing a large mirror with Regina.

"Zelena, I know Robin, and it's not going to be tonight. When the time comes, it's going to be romantic and meaningful and _private._ We only need each other, so why would he do that in front of everyone? It's just, it's not our thing," Regina shrugged her shoulders, and Zelena rolled her eyes as she started applying mascara to her lashes.

"Proposals are a big deal, Regina… are you scared? Is that why every time I bring up Robin proposing you shoot it down?" Zelena asked, and Regina's mouth fell open with a scoff, looking at her older sister like she was crazy.

"I'm not scared, Z. Trust me, I want Robin to get down on one knee, and I want to be his wife… but if there's one thing I've learned from being with Robin, it's that maybe it's all about timing. Maybe, things work out when they're supposed to… So I'm going to keep on waiting for whatever Robin has in mind, even if it's for the rest of my life," Regina nodded her head confidently, and the look in Zelena's eyes made Regina wonder what was going on in her head.

"You're not afraid about Robin proposing," Zelena looked as though a lightbulb went off over her head, and she turned to her little sister, "You're afraid he _won't_ propose."

"What? That's ridiculous," Regina answered defiantly, but Zelena frowned as she grabbed the brunette's hand gently by their sides.

"Not if you don't think you're good enough for him," Zelena whispered bravely, and Regina stared at her long and hard for a few moments before looking down, clearing her throat.

"Regina, it was so long ago," Zelena sighed, as if she were telling her this for the thousandth time, and apparently, she was. Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down on the edge of her new bed, running her fingers along the comforter.

"But it wasn't, Zelena, it hasn't even been a year yet," Regina argued, and if Zelena was shocked Regina was actually opening up about the delicate matter, she shoved it down and sat next to her on the bed.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You made a mistake, and it was fixed. You need to move on," Zelena explained, and Regina nodded her head trying to take in the words she knew were true.

"I just, I don't get it. I'm nothing special. I didn't end world hunger, and I'm not some superhero that saves the day. But Robin looks at me and sees the world… It has to be too good to be true, doesn't it? Having someone so perfect for you, and all you do is hurt them?" Regina asked hopelessly, and Zelena stared at her little sister as if the sky was falling.

"From where I see it, you've only hurt him once, Regina. You want to know how many times I've hurt Chad? Let's see, I broke up with him in high school because I didn't want a relationship, and when we got back together, I broke up with him again because we were going to different colleges and I didn't want to do long distance. And you know how that ended, he stayed here with me and we were happy," Zelena explained with a sad smile, looking back on all their old memories.

"Oh, and that one time he thought I was going to leave him but I was actually pregnant with Olivia and scared to tell him. And I almost ran out on our wedding, _and_ we are currently in the middle of a divorce that he doesn't even want… Trust me, Regina, you may think what you did is the worst thing in the world, but you're not the first person who's ever tried to hide from their feelings," Zelena finished her tirade, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But it's always been you and Chad. You're the big love story I always wanted, ever since I was little. And now… everything is changing," Regina breathed out sadly, and Zelena smiled knowingly.

"Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you and Robin won't… you might not be able to see it because you're so blind, but you and Robin are the greatest love story. And even though theirs is very tough to beat, it's even better than Mom and Dad's… You're gonna be okay, and by this time next year, you'll have a ring sparkling on that finger of yours, okay?" Zelena sighed, and Regina nodded with a smile, already feeling better.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Zelena, and the redhead chuckled, rubbing her sister's back up and down soothingly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Robin asked with a dashing smile as he leaned against the doorway, and both women looked up with grins on their faces.

"Not at all. I was just leaving," Zelena smiled as she stood up from the bed, rubbing the palms of her hands on her knees. She put a hand on Robin's shoulder before she exited the room, and he smiled, walking towards his beautiful girlfriend.

Regina stood up to meet him, and he smiled as his hands went to her hips, one finding its way back up, brushing the hair out of her face before she had the chance to.

"You broke my heart," Robin whispered with a smile as his hand cupped Regina's face, and her eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his thumb along her jawline, still looking at her as though she was everything he's ever wanted.

"You broke my heart, and you fixed it… I fell in love with you _because_ you didn't end world hunger, _because_ you're not a superhero. I don't want perfect, Regina, I just want you. And I'm no god either, I know for a fact there will be a time where I break your heart. But just like I came back to you, all I could ever hope for is you'll come back to me," Robin beamed, and Regina's lips parted slightly as her eyes softened, holding onto him with adoration.

"I know you have your troubles, and I know there will always be a part of you that just can't let the past go. I love you even more for it. You have your insecurities and I have mine, there are going to be fights and long nights, but I'm going to fight even harder to make sure that you're still here in the morning… I didn't settle for you, Love, I settled down _with_ you. Always remember that," Robin stated positively, and Regina nodded her head with tears in her eyes, smiling for the love of her life.

Regina kissed his lips gently as she leaned in for another peck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" he hummed back as he looked her in the eyes, and when Regina gazed into his crystal blue orbs, she saw her future. It may not seem like much to anyone else, but to her, it was everything.

Robin was everything.

"Please don't make me wait as long as you had to wait for me," Regina whispered, and Robin bit the inside of his cheek before he looked down with a loving smile. Their eyes said all the words they didn't need to.

"Okay," Robin nodded his head, and Regina grinned.

"Okay."

Robin wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, nuzzling her neck, and Regina held onto him, the scent of forest filling her lungs.

Damn, she did love the smell of forest.

…

 **Ten**

Regina was talking to Ruby and Granny with a smile on her face, laughing away at some joke Granny had made, when the whole town started counting down to midnight. Regina excused herself and Ruby and Granny shared knowing looks, smirking as the brunette walked away to find Robin.

 **Nine**

Robin, Will, and Henry stood in a small circle around the drink bar of the rooftop of Granny's, where the whole town was celebrating the New Year. Robin turned when he looked at his watch and smiled, excusing himself from the two.

 **Eight**

Regina looked around the crowded area in search of Robin but frowned when he wasn't anywhere in sight. She hurriedly walked over to Cora and Zelena, raising her voice above those of the people chanting out numbers and seconds.

"Have you guys seen Robin anywhere?" Regina shouted over the music and people, but Cora and Zelena shook their heads. Regina let out a worried breath as she continued on her search.

 **Seven**

"Do you know where Regina is?" Robin asked loudly, trying to get the pounding of music out of his head, but Chad and Olivia shook their heads. Robin's shoulders fell a little, knowing he was on a race against the clock, but he knew he would find her.

He would always find her.

 **Six**

Regina was sure she had seen every face in Storybrooke besides the one she was desperately looking for. God, what a way to start off a new year. She and Robin had been together the whole night, only splitting up for a little over five minutes, and, of course, they just had _perfect_ timing.

 _Maybe it's all about timing my ass,_ Regina thought as she shook her head, starting to grow worried.

 **Five**

Robin went to Granny and Ruby, knowing that's where Regina said she would be to catch up, but his mouth dropped slightly when he saw she wasn't there. They told him she had gone to go find him, and he smiled with a chuckle, shaking his head.

This damn woman always made him chase after her, didn't she?

 **Four**

Regina stopped in the middle of the rooftop, giving the perimeter one last check, but at last, there was no sign of Robin. Regina frowned deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. She just wanted a New Years kiss.

 **Three**

Robin bit the inside of his cheek as he made his way towards the middle of the rooftop, and he started breathing again when he saw the love of his life standing there, searching for something, someone, as well.

He called out to her but she didn't hear him, and he let out a stressed breath as he started making his way to her, pushing through the countless bodies blocking his way.

 **Two**

Regina turned around once she heard her name, and she thought she would die from relief when she saw Robin making his way to her. She smiled brightly and tried to walk around the people in her way, but apparently, Storybrooke had a lot more residents than she ever thought.

Robin was so close that if she were to reach out her hand she could touch him, and that's exactly what she did, pulling him to her, her hands tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

 **One**

Robin grinned as Regina pulled him in towards her, and he smirked lightly as the light in her eyes grew at the sight and feeling of him.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes as she bit her lip, trying to contain her happiness in her body.

 **Happy New Year!**

Robin and Regina's lips met in a crash, and as confetti fell from the sky, tousling up their hair and getting caught in their dress and jacket, Regina and Robin both smiled.

Robin pulled away and brought his hands to her neck, softly bringing her chin up to him.

"Happy New Year, Love," Robin grinned, and Regina smiled with a lovesick laugh as she jumped in his arms again, kissing the life out of him.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
